


50 Shades of Cressi

by mrsmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Corporal Punishment, Cris is his sugar daddy, Dom/sub, Leo is a kitten, M/M, Mittens - Freeform, Pacifier - Freeform, Punishment, Timeouts, baby!Leo, bottle feeding, collaring, daddy!cris, lots of cuddling & snuggling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmessi/pseuds/mrsmessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Messi tops on the pitch but he loves bottoming for Ronaldo off the pitch ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Strip" is the only word Cristiano says pushing back into what seemed like a cloud of pillows making himself comfortable. He's laying shirtless only wearing his CR7 briefs.

Leo bites his lips standing in the middle of the room but does as Cris says. He hurriedly tries to get out of his clothes its hard to resist when Cristiano is laying shirtless in front of him, miles & miles of tanned skin & sculpted body on display. Leo unbuckled his belt hurriedly. Seeing Cris like this made him hard.

"No, not like this, slowly, one by one" Cristiano grinned.

Leo frowned but did as he was told. He seductively took off his shirt and threw them on the floor, then unzipped his pants & kicked them in some corner along with his shoes. He was about to take off his CR7 undies that beautifully hugged his plump ass when Cristiano jumped off from his bed and Leo's hands got caught in a tight grip.

"No, only i get to do that", Cristiano grinned. He circled Leo touching every part of his body. He stood behind Leo & started running his fingers along Leo's spine causing goose-pimples. He put his finger in the waistband of Leo's underwear and started playing with it. He slowly made his way downwards and gave Leo's ass a hard squeeze, "Gorgeous", he murmured in Leo's ears making Leo shiver. He started teasing Leo's entrance with a finger.

"Ohh Cristiano ju-just stop teasing & get on with it"

"So desperate", Cristiano chuckled and grabbed the lube from the drawer and slicked his fingers. He slowly pushed one of his fingers in Leo who closed his eyes in pleasure. Cristiano started pushing his finger in and out in that soft velvety heat as Leo moaned in pleasure. Cristiano added another finger soon. Doing it while standing made Leo more sensitive, his hands were sliding down to his cock but Cristiano patted them away.

"Cris noo, i wanna come pl-please", Leo whined

"No, no touching, you come only from me when i give you permission to do so....& its master or papi" Cristiano said authoritatively as he pushed Leo hard from the back and Leo landed bouncing on the bed, his ass bouncing 2-3 times more after him. Before Leo could gather himself up Cris has already positioned himself between his thighs and pinned him down. He put in three fingers this time hitting the pleasure spot and Leo's back arched up. He started moving his ass backwards towards Cristiano's fingers.

"So eager, I bet I can put my whole fist in", Cristiano chuckled, "I said no touching, aren't you listening ? Do you want me to use all your chastity toys on you? 

"Cri- Papi please i wanna come", Leo's cock was lying rock hard against his tummy.

Cristiano's orgasm was building in fast too so he slicked up his cock and started teasing Leo's entrance before inching slowly inside him. He moved in and out slowly till his whole length was inside Leo.

"You are so tight kitten"

"No papii you are so big inside me"

"umhmm you like it kitten?"

"yess papi, ca-can i come?", his cock was dripping pre-cum.

"..."

"papii pleasee, i'm so close", Leo said almost crying.

"Not yet kitten, papi's not done" Cristiano started thrusting him hard hitting his prostate dead on. Leo's head was swimming in pleasure. Cristiano felt he was close & started thrusting in roughly moving Leo with every thrust. Leo was writhing and sobbing under him now, moaning shamelessly.

"Come kitten, come for papii", Leo came hard just after Cris gave him the permission to do so painting his stomach with white pearly fluid. He suffocatingly tightend up around Cristiano as he came hard, Cristiano groaned in pleasure, eyes tightly closed. 2-3 more deep thrusts and he was coming inside Leo painting his inner walls with come as his collapsed beside Leo.

"Fuckk Cris, i came so hard i was almost painful." Leo said sounding like he has just ran 90 mins on pitch. He curled up against Cris chest.

"Its the Cristiano Ronaldo experience babe but more is yet to come", Cristiano chuckled as he turned towards Leo. "Take some rest bebe, i'll clean you up". This time Cris hands got caught in a tight grip.

"Papiii noo...stay", Leo sighed dramatically & Cristiano rolled his eyes at Leo playfully and pulled him closer to his chest.

"Okay, sleep now, i'm here", Cris said gently running his finger in Leo's hair soothing him.

"Promise you'll stay", Leo said almost sleepily.

"I promise."

"I love you", Leo said eyes drifting shut.

"I love you too" Cris said looking down at Leo who has fallen asleep curled up against his lover's chest, "I love you more than anything" Cris said kissing Leo's forehead as he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how Leo ended up wearing Armani suit it Ballon d'Or ceremony which looked almost same as Cristiano's Armani ;)

"CRIS HURRYYYY UP!", Leo almost yelled facing Cristiano. One of his hand is tightly clasped with Cristiano's from where he's dragging the bigger man who is struggling with what seemed like 10-12 shopping bags in one hand. "I need to go to Dolce & Gabbana, I haven't selected my Ballon d'Or suit yet!"

"No. No horrible red suit this year now that people know you are my boyfriend you'll be the best dressed WAG in the gala" Cristiano said dismissively waving his hand free from Leo's grip.

"We both know who is going to win this year so calm down nene" Leo exclaimed with a smug smile.

"...& they call you the humble one." they both chuckled. Cristiano is surprised how enthusiastic Leo is looking today which is very uncommon for a person who hates shopping. Cristiano wondered its maybe because he knows he'll win this year OR maybe because its the first time they are out shopping together. Leo can be a stubborn brat when he wants to be but he really is humble so Cris assumed its the second thought. 

He was soon pulled out of his thought when Leo grabbed his hand again and shaked him well. ".....but still i'm gonna fuck you in the bathroom & maybe i'll let you ride me this year as a congratulation." Cristiano ended, Leo just hopefully grinned at him. They both know they will. Bathroom sex in Ballon d'Or ceremony is something they have been doing for past three years.

"Now c'monn D&G store is over there" Leo pointed vaguely somewhere on the other side of the mall.

"Leo will you just calm down, stop drawing attention towards yourself" Cris said calmly but firmly. 

They chose to go shopping together to select their Ballon d'Or ceremony suit after everything came public about their relationship few months ago but Cris's bodyguards are roaming here somewhere who are ready to punch anyone if they see cameras. Media has tortured them emotionally enough and the couple doesn't want them to give any pic of them together to make money so they chose Sevilla for shopping where Cristiano has a small house in between a farm here which may seem too big for some. 

"But you got your suit but i didn't get mine yet, you always go first" Leo complained.

Cristiano moved closer to Leo from behind and whispered in his ears "Do you know what i think you'd look good in?", Leo nodded in confusion, "In those", Cris pointed at the mannequins dressed in pink and white lacey panties showcased in Victoria's Secret shop. Leo blushed all over not sure how to respond. Cristiano grinned brushing the middle of Leo's thigh as he moved past Leo, "Are you coming ? We've to go to your D&G shop....unless you changed your mind for some Victoria's secret panties." Cris grinned smugly at Leo who was still staring at those panties. Cris' words made his toes curl he prayed that his growing bulge wasn't visible but thankfully he was wearing his oversized hoodies that covered till half of his thighs. Leo jarred his head and pressed all those thoughts deep inside his brain and tried to concentrate on the present just when the picture of an ice cream parlor that reflected on the glass of the showcase caught his eyes.

"ICE-CREAM!!!" 

Cristiano who was now few steps ahead of Leo turned back and questionably raised a brow at Leo.

Leo turned his head towards the ice parlor and said "I want an ice cream, please Cris", Leo's face lit up like a 5 year old asking his dad to buy an ice cream expecting he would.

"...but bebe the weather is so chilly you'll get cold", Cris knew his word's won't leave any effect on the other but his face was so hopeful he just couldn't say no, "Okay fine, you can have only one" Cristiano sighed in defeat as Leo made a triumph noise and clasped there hands together and made their way to the ice cream parlor swinging both their hands back and forth.

Both of them sat on the table with their ice cream. Leo took an ice cream stick and Cris took an vanilla ice cream cup with choco chips. There were ice creams, candies of all flavors in that shop and Leo was looking around to check what to get next as he licked on his ice cream stick. When his eyes returned on Cris he saw him scrolling across his phone and smiling.

Leo wondered who can it be? Is it James....or Marcelo ? Leo's cheeks were burning with jealousy. 

"Not here bebe" Cristiano blurted not even looking at Leo it only spurred Leo more he kept moving his toes up and down on Cristiano's legs. Cristiano frowned and looked at Leo. But Leo looked too calm, his eyes were like he is calculating something. He noisily licked a strip of the ice cream and then curled his tongue around the head of the ice cream seductively and slowly stretched his lips over the ice cream stick and made a gesture like he's sucking it, his eyes were dark with lust. Cristiano's jaw dropped as he watched his boyfriend suck on that stick which he desperately wished was his cock. He could feel his cock twitch inside his jeans. Leo moved his toes dangerously high on Cristiano's legs resting them between his thighs from under table. Leo gave him a challenging look and Cristiano gulped hard.

He've had enough.

"Ho-home now", Cristiano paid for the ice cream and left a heavy tip for the waiter, then grabbed all the shopping bags in one hand and grabbed Leo other and pulled him to the parking lot.

"Leo will you stop it, i might hit a car", Cristiano sounded hoarse but Leo just grinned and continued licking his ice cream messily. Cristiano was so hard, his legs felt like jelly he definitely didn't want an accident so he tried to keep calm. "You are so gonna be punished for being such a brat."

\-----------------

Cristiano pushed Leo against the dining table and started kissing him roughly and to his surprise Leo fought back with his tongue.

"You are being too bratty lately, I think need to punish you" Cristiano said roughly pulling off Leo's pants.

"Papi no". Which sounded more like Leo wants it.

"Bend over" Cristiano said in a low voice and Leo did as he was told, he bent over and held his ass high on air. Cristiano shuffled through the shopping bags till he found the thing he was looking for, he pulled out the box he bought from the sex toy shop and checked it thoroughly then pulled out a pink vibrator not much thicker than his finger and a cock ring.

"Hmmm now we'll see who is the bigger tease", Cris said as he stroked Leo's cock 2-3 times and then pulled up the cock ring to the base.

"OHH MY GODDD....noo" Leo was particularly very scared of this punishment, being so close to his papi and not being able to come. But Cris just smirked and started slicking the vibrator with lube then slowly pushed it inside Leo and turned it on but kept the vibrations low. The tip of the vibrator was a slightly curved so it can directly hit the prostate. Leo started writhing around fretfully. Leo bought down his hand to stroke his cock and Cristiano couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Chr-Cristiano plea- -se i'll be so goo-d, Cris? Papii ?" Leo pleaded with teary eyes tightly shut as he started stroking himself vigorously. Cristiano who was enjoying the scene very much jumped up on the table and increased the power of the vibrator Leo cried out in both pain and pleasure. Cristiano then positioned himself for Leo's mouth. He just unzipped himself to free his cock which was rock hard and shoved it in Leo's mouth. Leo gagged on Cris' thick length at first then sucked in as much as he could as Cristiano groaned in pleasure.

"Look at me bitch. This is where you belong. Under me. Always hungry for my cock" Cristiano said thrusting roughly in his mouth. Tears were streaking down his cheeks as he was panting for breaths and Cristiano was moaning in pleasure. He pulled back to let Leo take some breath then pushed in right back. Leo was kicking his legs is all directions he was so close to come. Cristiano could feel his orgasm building up, he realized he was close too.

"Suck me well and promise to behave and i'll let you come" Cristiano said wiping his tears and Leo nodded in agreement and doubled his efforts. Bobbing his head up and down Cristiano's cock faster to meet his thrusts taking the whole length in his mouth. Cristiano came hard filling Leo's mouth and Leo swallowed every drop of it while Cristiano watched almost impressed. 

"Yess thats what good kittys do, they always listen to their master, so i think i'll have to reward you now" Cristiano said panting as he removed the cock ring, pushing the vibrator a bit further in and started stroking Leo. Cristiano just stroked him once and Leo came hard crying. Cristiano gathered him up on his arms and made his away to the couch, even his legs were feeling like jelly but he is Cristiano fucking Ronaldo, he can move a building if he wants to. He pulled the blanket over Leo after successfully placing him on couch and pecked him on his lips just when he was going to make his way to the bathroom he heard Leo still sobbing and his heart stopped. He kneeled down in front of the couch quickly.

"What happened nino ? did i hurt you ?" Cristiano asked Leo concernedly.

"You don't love me anymore"

"Wha- ? Bebe i love you, you know how it -....", Leo cut him off in between, "That time you were smiling reading someone's text, you didn't even look at me" Leo said crying.

"OH MY GODD LEO....that was...that was my mum and Junior. I was telling them how his new papi still whines about ice-cream", Cristiano bought out his phone and shuffled through the texts, "See its......", Leo cut him off again kissing him hard and this time Cris allowed him to take over.

"And all this time i was thinking i can't satisfy you anymore", Leo huffed in relief tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Cristiano wiped off his tears and tenderly ran his thumb over his cheeks, "Its not about satisf-...."

"I love it" Leo chirped, "I love it when you touch me, I love it when you mark me, I love it when you scold me, I love everything you do to me, I love you....and your ice cream" Cristiano blushed at his words, "its so bigger and tastier than all those other ice creams" Leo chuckled as he pulled Cris closer to him.

"Bebe you need rest now you had a long day and we have to catch a flight for Zurich tomorrow"

"OHH FUCKKK", Leo almost jumped out of the couch, "WE FORGOT TO BUY MY SUIT"

Cristiano rolled on the floor laughing as Leo trotted around the room naked, "Want some more ice cream?", Cristiano could hear Leo cursing and angrily making his way upstairs.

"Baby wait, baby ? You can wear my back up Armani, we can have it tailored over night, baby?", Cristiano followed Leo upstairs trying to control his laughter..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos & comments are encouraging :) ideas are very much welcomed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your gift ? of course, i have something for you", Leo said in a slutty tone. Leo got up from Cris's lap and pulled out a box from under the bed then stepped on the coffee table wearing high heels moving his hip left to right, curving and twisting himself showing his tantalizing butt, he got onto his hands and knees and crawled towards Cris licking his lower lip.
> 
> "Holy shit a stripper Leo fuckkk baby you are awesome....and your butt" Cris gave Leo's ass a light slap, he said breathlessly "this is gonna be legendary"

Leo bent down to take out the cake from the oven. His round butt cheeks tantalizingly peeking out from the pink lacey fabric. Yes! he is wearing the tiny panty he was staring last time he and Cris went shopping. Leo turned back with the cake in his hand to find Cristiano leaning against the kitchen counter mouth dropped, eyes wide open focused on his ass.

"OH MYY GOD SIR! you must behave in front of your maid, i swear i don't do 'these stuffs'" Leo pretended like he is very much surprised to see Cristiano like this, pupils dialated with lust, mind blown and one hand moving up and down inside his pant.

"You don't ? I don't believe a sexy slut like you doesn't have a boyfriend" Cristiano's hand working faster seeing Leo's bulge prominent in that tiny pink lacey panty.

"Actually i do have one, he's a very rich footballer, i'm sure you know him but he can't give me much time because of his tight match fixtures and travelling schedules." Leo said trying to sound sad.

"What is his name ?" Cris is rock hard inside his pant.

"Cristiano Ronaldo" Leo grinned walking towards the table to place the cake. He dropped the candles purposely to bend over again and put a show for Cristiano. 

"His loss if he has but can't use a slut like you well" Cristiano yanked Leo's pants down and placed a hard smack on one of his butt cheek, he pushed Leo against the kitchen counter and bend him over "but i'm not a dickhead like him i know how to use that hole and i'll do it nice and well" Cristiano placed another hard slap on the other butt cheek. Leo huffed in pleasure pushing back his ass towards Cris for more. 

"OH MYY- ughmm" Leo got cut off as Cris shoved two of his fingers inside younger man's mouth.

"Slick it up well bitch or i'll push them in dry" Cristiano groaned pressing Leo's neck in a bruising grip enough to cut off his air but still Leo kept sucking Cris' finger till it became to much for him and started kicking his legs fretfully but Cris didn't stop so he bite on Cris' fingers hard.

"Oucch, bitch you need to learn some manners" Cris turned Leo roughly and put a tight slap on his pale-turned-red face as tears streaked down his cheeks and he was panting for breaths.

"Crisss...." Leo coughed out gripping his boyfriend's shoulder to keep himself straight.

Cris realized something went wrong and wrapped an arm around Leo another arm caressing his cheeks and settled them both on floor "Godd...Leo baby are you okay ? I'm so sorry...i didn't want...i really don't know how to ask....."

"heyy you don't have to be baby please trust me it wasn't you my throat got pressed against the edge of the counter wood thats why.....ughhh please go ahead" Leo tried to convince it wasn't entirely Cris' fault.

"No not now baby not now" Cris said apologetically running his fingers across Leo's back still feeling guilty.

"Please Cris please please please i promise i'll make it worth your while" Leo made the first approach this time, he pressed his hard cock against Cris' and started moving in slow circles.

"My little princess can be such a nasty slut sometimes" Cris smirked once he was convinced Leo is totally okay "...but not here, up in the bedroom" Cris pulled them both up from the floor and let Leo lead him to the bedroom.

"Leo before we start anything i want you to pick a safe word for yourself that you can use if it gets too much for you."

"Ufff Cris...i know you'll never do anything to hurt me, i tru..."

"Leo..." Cris said firmly cutting off Leo looking directly into his eyes who was pinned down on the bed under Cristiano.

"Umm fine what do you want me to say ? stop ?" 

"No you use that often but still move your ass invitingly towards me for more like a slut you are, choose something that we don't usually say during sex but you'll remember"

"ice cream ?" Leo said confusedly, ".....hey noo i came up with a better word, GOAL!" Leo grinned.

"Then 'goal' it is..." Cristiano rolled his eyes playfully slowly parting his legs and massaging the skin around his hole, "ready ?"

"umhmm Cris pls" Leo said breathlessly as Cris pushed a finger inside him slowly massaging his inner muscles. He pushed inside the heat as much as he could then slowly pulled out and pushed back in. "Criss...another" Leo's back arched up in pleasure jerking himself as Cris pushed in another finger slowly scissoring his fingers and opening him up. Cris picked up his speed when he finally found Leo's prostate. Leo shamelessly moaning and cursing in his accented spanish. Cris added up another finger pushing his finger in and out hitting his prostate dead on, Leo working up on himself as fast as he can, he can feel something tingling in his lower belly.

"Cris i'm close" Leo almost whispered eyes shut.

"Hold on a bit baby do you think you are ready for my cock? "

"Ohh fuck yess just put it in"

"and you were saying you don't do 'these things', give me an order again and you'll have to help yourself" Cris said slicking his cock with lube.

"Sorry sir please..."

"shhh i know what a bitch you are and you can't wait to get your hole filled" Cris teased his entrance with the head of his cock then slowly pushed in, Leo screamed up  
a bit cuz of this intrusion tho Cris prepped him well his cock is as big as he is, but soon Leo calmed down as pleasure took over the pain. Cristiano inched himself slowly inside Leo till his hilt and pulled out only to slam back in targeting Leo's prostate. He kept thrusting inside Leo faster and faster with every thrust. Leo wrapped his legs around Cristiano.

"Cris please can i come i really need to ?" 

"Okay baby you can" Cris said without protesting to Leo's surprise and as soon as Leo got his signal he came all over himself his legs suffocatingly tightend up around Cris' hips, Cris wasn't far either few deep thrusts and he came hard inside Leo, his whole body shivering as he pulled out of Leo and laid beside Leo, both panting all covered with sweat.

"Fuck bebe you are the best birthday gift ever" Cris said turning towards Leo who was still panting eyes closed but soon Cris' eyes fell on the red bruise forming on the side of Leo's pale neck followed by the wood burn on the throat a flood of guilt swelled up in his chest, "Leo i'm really sorry" Cris said apologetically.

"Huhh ?" Leo looked up towards Cris confused.

"Your neck...you...you got burns and bruises i didn't mean...."

"will u just shut up for fucks sake i said its alright i know that you love me and i trust you" Leo said looking on the huge mirror opposite to the bed, "hey see they look like collar" Leo grinned and Cris just rolled his eyes playfully at his words, "now now we haven't cut the cake yet wait i'll just bring it here" Leo sat up on the bed.

"No baby please i want birthday cuddles, stay" Cris wrapped his arms around Leo's waist and curled up against him.

"Nooo i slaved whole evening and made that cake with lots of love and you have to do it even if you don't want to" Leo said authoritatively patting away Cris's arms. Leo pulled up his panty which hid almost nothing and trotted out of the room his butt moving with him with every step, Cris enjoyed every second of this mouth watering sight with eyes wide open. Leo entered the room few secs later with a delicious cake in his hand and placed it on the coffee table then pulled the table closer to the bed. Leo quickly lit up the candles, settling on Cris' lap and Cris blew them off in one blow.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY AMORR!!!! I LOVE EWW!!!! muahh muahh muuuahh" Leo kissed all over on Cris face.

"So where is my gift ?" Cris grinned feeding Leo a piece of cake, Leo did the same for Cris.

"Your gift ? of course, i have something for you", Leo said in a slutty tone. Leo got up from Cris's lap and pulled out a box from under the bed then stepped on the coffee table wearing high heels moving his hip left to right, curving and twisting himself showing his tantalizing butt, he got onto his hands and knees and crawled towards Cris licking his lower lip.

"Holy shit a stripper Leo fuckkk baby you are awesome....and your butt" Cris gave Leo's ass a light slap, he said breathlessly "this is gonna be legendary"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, i couldn't process a plot but Happy birthday to Crisss!!!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little flashback when Leo was out for kidney stones. Poor baby :'( and also Cris collars Leo in this chapter, i always wanted to write it and this seemed like the right time but if you feel triggered BE WARNED! no porn in this one just some funny stuffs.

"Baby ? Its not your fault that you are sick what are you blaming yourself for?", Cristiano's hand caressing Leo's shirtless back. Leo is laying on the bed covered with blankets till his hips face ducked into the pillows and Cris can feel him crying. "Is it hurting a lot ?" but Leo didn't responded, his hands tightly clenched around his stomach. They were so right when they said Leo prefers to keep things to himself not wanting to bother others with his problems but Cristiano has seen his other side too, his fun side always talkative with him something people won't believe, the part that Cristiano loved the most. Cristiano fingers were caressing his hair now, though Cris was right beside him, Leo felt alone. Cristiano sighed defeated and rolled on his elbow beside Leo "Baby why are you hiding your face and crying, the doctors said it'll be alright. Does it hurt very much ?" Hell it does. Fuck kidney stones.

"Copa del rey semi final..."

"Your team is 7-0 up carino do you think Lucho will really start with the starting XI ? he won't trust me." and then everything was quiet again. 

"Leave me alone", Cristiano realized theres no point saying anything to his stubborn immature boyfriend he sighed and stood up. "Cris don't leave me please" voice needy and pleading. Cristiano looked back Leo is looking at him now. Cris closed the gap between them and cupped his face tenderly, his expression is full of pain but theres something else in his eyes, insecurity and fear of being alone. Cristiano held his chin up said, "give me a minute, i'll have to take care of something Okay" & Cristiano left him there half sitting half lying on his king sized bed.

Cristiano returned after two-three minutes with a black velvet box in his hand. He stopped by a door thinking once again and then his eyes fell on the small figure sitting on the bed upset and lost in his own thought. "Whatever happen will happen" Cristiano said to himself before making his way to Leo & wrapped him up in one arm into a tight warm hug. Leo snuggled into the heat.

"Cris ?"

"Yes niño ?"

"I want you to fuck me. hard. like you did in the ballon d'Or ceremony. I don't want to feel the moment...i want to feel you inside me...please you must do this for me." but the only difference between the B d'Or ceremony and today is it was all pleasurable then and Leo wants to feel the pain now Cristiano was stunned by his word like he would really do that to Leo knowing his body is weak for all these. Kidney stones have effected Leo's brain too he thought. Cristiano let out a half broken huff his fingers caressing Leo's back again, every inch of skin he could reach.

"Leo i've something for you" Cris murmured in Leo's ear before handing him the black velvet box. Leo raised an eye brow in confusion Cris knows he doesn't wear jewelries and why the fuck will he even give Leo a jewelry right now anyway ? 

"Whats in it?" Leo smoothed his palm over the box

"Open it" Cristiano said in a hesitant voice still thinking if its the right time to give it to Leo, it has been lying in his office drawer for months where nobody'd have found it. Leo opened the velvet box & his eyes widened for a moment but soon a sad smile appeared on his face. "Leo you don't have to do it if you are not ready...i mean...i don't know if its the right time...you seemed kind of lost and...the other day you were talking about it so i figured" Cris mumbled on his own words and it made Leo smile but he just kept on rubbing his finger across the pink collar engraved with diamonds, 'I BELONG TO CRIS' written on it. Cris could see Leo's lips curving up into a smile and he felt a weight lift off his chest.

"Help me put it on" Leo handed the collar to Cris & Cris nodded in agreement. He clasped both the ends together at the back of Leo neck keeping it loose enough so it doesn't choke Leo. Leo wasn't even looking at Cris after that just blushing and feeling the words written on his collar with his fingers.

"umm...like it ?" 

"I love it you are the best" Leo wrapped his arms tightly around Cris, "I was waiting for it for so long". For really long.

"Here look at me Leo" Cris cupped his jaw and Leo looked up towards Cris. There was still pain in his eyes, some physical discomfort but a hint of joy is there too, "just because I gave it to you doesn't mean i own you okay? you have your own freedom too." Leo moved his face, scrunched up expression not in pain but in annoyance.

"You don't have to do it either if you don't want to" Leo murmured 

"Ohhh baby i wanted to do this since i first saw you. I wanted to claim you mine. Every inch of your body. Do you have any idea for how long i've waited?" Cris cuddled under Leo blanket with Leo, "I'm just trying to say you don't have to do anything going out of your comfort zone and you have the full freedom to say no" Cris caressed his cheeks with his thumbs.

"Why do you have to be so nice?" loads of emotions taking over Leo's voice as he snuggled closer to Cris. "btw Cris ?"

"Yes niño?"

"Why is it pink ?" Leo pouted playing with the leather on his neck again. Cristiano laughed.

"Because you are a princess" Cris pulled Leo closer for a kiss but then felt Leo slapping of his hands.

"huhh i'm manly and muscular and..and happen to be world's best football player" Leo pointed and Cristiano laughed again.

"Okay then you are the best now let me get you ready for the doc's appointment" 

"Noooo" Leo whined squirming away burrowing deeper under the blankets.

"Leo c'monnn, I'll take you to movies on the way back"

"You are seriously undermining my freedom now"

"LEO! COME OUT NOW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think about this chapter ?  
> comment and kudos are much appreciated and also encouraging :) feedbacks/suggestions are always welcome :)  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real loses against Atleti and Leo wants to make Cris happy but things didn't turn out that well. Don't blame Cris. he was upset.

Cristiano is lying on his stomach, head buried under some four pillows. Leo is massaging his back. Another loss, liga is totally out of hands now. Cristiano wanted to stay alone but Messi clearly said he won't let him lock himself in the room and keep on blaming himself for the team's loss. He said though Real lost against Atleti its not really his fault in fact he was the best man on the pitch plus Leo thinks the hate he gets after all he has done for the team in unreal. All these hatred you get after you give your 200% for your team but still its not enough, people questioning your talent, for a player like Ronaldo it really hurts but he can't be broken so easily. He knows how much he works hard and how much he's worth and if he forgets Leo is always there to remind him and thats why he kept on ranting the facts he has put together after watching the match how its not just Cristiano's fault till Cristiano asked him to shut the fuck up. He didn't want to be rude to Leo, nope, he just wanted to spend some time alone and forget about the match, he was disappointed he was angry but more than that he was tired of listening to 'how he's not enough'. He's tired both physically and mentally and Leo just wants to make him feel better so when he offered to give Cristiano a massage Cristiano really wasn't in a mood for argument he let that little prick do whatever he wanted.

"Cris ? you haven't eaten anything since last night." Leo's hands moved up from his shoulder blades to his curls stroking his hair soothingly looking for an answer but Cris was just lying there like a statue. Leo can't blame him he has been in his place, he knows how it feels like in these situations so he leaned closer to where Cris was hiding his face and put soft kisses along his neck. "If you take a shower now i can go downstairs and cook us something to eat." Leo threw up his hands in air resigned. "Cris here look at me....you have to eat", Leo pushed him trying to roll him over and with great difficulty he succeed. Cristiano's eyes are red from crying but his face is emotionless. An awkward silence took over the room.

Leo decided he'll have to take the step now, he pulled Cris to sit up and then guided him to the bathroom while other one just did what he was made to do like a robot. "Let me take off your clothes okay ?" Leo undressed him and turned towards the tap to fill the tub.

"Leo get undressed", 

"You want me to join you for shower ? i thought i'd cook-..."

"Get undressed" Cris' voice was low but firm this time and Leo understood what he means. He sighed almost pitying the other. Sex right now is not a good idea, the situation is even awkward for a comfort sex because Leo's team is on the top of the table and somehow he feels guilty, no not for winning he's a professional and won't lose on purpose but still he is the biggest reason why his lover is so sad so if sex can comfort him right now even though Leo is very much against the idea he'll do it so another pile of clothes joined Cris' clothing on the floor.

"Here on the sink" Cris patted on the slab. Leo sat on the sink, legs dangling down before Cristiano pushed him back against the mirror and spread his legs roughly. Leo ignored all these roughness and only focused on what the other needs.

"Cris maybe we'd take this in the bed-.." but before he could finish his sentence Cris choked him cutting off his air with his hand.

"No eye contact, i don't want to look at your ugly face", Leo was moving fretfully for some air, his face was red his vision became blurry with tears.

"Ye-ss master" Leo finally choked out turning his face to the other side as soon as Cris let him go. He didn't like this. He did like it when Cris is rough with him but this, this is a whole different situation. Nobody will get out satisfied and someone will end up hurting another, tears rolled down his cheeks but Leo loved Cris too much to refuse.

He screamed out in pain when Cristiano pushed in two fingers. He used some bathing lotions but they didn't worked too well. He gave Leo no time to adjust and started pushing in and out soon adding the third finger. His cock was hard by now but Leo was limp and uninterested. 

"The great Lionel Messi huhh ? the greatest of all time...what do you think people will think if they see you screaming like a slut under me ? Cristiano Ronaldo." He trailed off pulling Leo closer to him replacing his cock with the fingers. Leo screamed at this sudden intrusion, his legs tightened around his waist. "Listen to that...do you think people will think the same if they know Lionel Messi is such a cock hungry slut under Cristiano Ronaldo ?" he thrusted up further inside Leo chocking him again not too hard these time while Leo kept crying against the cold mirror. He wishes this gets over soon. He misses his caring daddy so much when Cris would kiss him and pet him during sex then tuck him under warm blankets and cuddle him all night but thats not happening tonight Cris wants some relief from all these criticism a little authority to feel superior after all these loss. Leo doesn't feel good about it but he doesn't want it to stop either he just wants Cris to feel good as he's sure Cris would have done the same if Leo was in his place and maybe thats why he won't use his safe word.

"....Or they'll think their humble Lionel Messi is just being humble ? Isn't this how you wrap your legs around that Brazilian puppy & that vampire ?" He kept thrusting inside Leo without giving him time to adjust the position was weird the lotion wasn't doing its work it just hurt too much but he tried his best not to make any noise. "Do you bend over for them too for all those assists they are giving you."

"Cris i-uh am not even the top goal scorer they are above me. Y-ou still are the best one loss doesn't change the fact" Leo tried to keep his breathing even but how could he do that while sobbing out in pain and luckily Cris noticed and he got scared.

"Leo ? oh my god did i hurt you ? shit..." he cursed himself pulling out of Leo. How could he be so selfish ? How could he dump all his anger on Leo who always wanted to help him only ? He cupped his face and made Leo look at him. He was in tears but he looked concerned about his lover.

"Umm...huh ? Leo looked at Cris confused. "You don't want to have me anymore?", all of Cristiano's thoughts about the match was replaced by concern and this little idiot thinks he doesn't want him anymore.

"Lionel i'm hurting you", Cris wrapped his arms around Leo and pulled him in a warm tight hug.

"No you are not...i just wanted to make you feel good, did i do anything wrong?" Leo murmured looking down, a wave of guilt flooded inside Cristiano even thinking about what they were doing few mins ago.

"And you ? what about your pleasure ? why do you have to be so good ?" 

"Because I love you and it was killing me to see you so miserable"

"...but Leo i was hurting you...its not supposed to be that way"

"no you didn't, if it was really that bad i'd have used my safe word". Cris knows Leo very well even if he hurts him Leo will never admit, he loves him that much. "Why do you keep blaming yourself for everything ? maybe thats why you get so angry at yourself" Leo continued, confidently this time.

"I don't know Leo, you were crying and screaming and i didn't notice those screams were actually coz of pain...you let me do it because i was sad you didn't want it" Cris sighed. "i'm so sorry"

"You don't have to, i know you would never hurt me intentionally we all just get carried away some times" Leo reassured him in a low voice. 

"Promise me you'll never do this ever again. I doesn't matter if i lose a match or lose a tittle or other times...if you feel hurt you'll tell me to stop!". Cristiano was genuinely sorry.

"hmm..but i know..you'll never-" but before Leo could finish Cris pulled him for a kiss, a slow languid one no roughness, only pure love and affection to show how much they care about each other.

"what about that ?" Leo pointed at Cris hard cock, let me help you with that he grinned.

"No blowjobs you need rest come here." 

"a handjob maybe?" Leo pouted. He felt a sharp pain in his ass when Cristiano helped him stand, he was limping which he's sure Cristiano noticed.

"oh my god Leo you are...". Cris feels so guilty and thats what the other was fearing all these time.

"Cris its jus- "

"Stop lying to me and lying to yourself" Cris said angrily. He's angry about everything, the match ,media, fan's reaction, with himself but not on Leo. "You go to bed right now and if you don't listen i'll tie you up and we'll have to physical contact at least for 2 weeks". Yes, sometimes thats the only way to keep Leo in line. Cris then helped Leo to the bed and tucked him under blankets.

"You didn't eat and you didn't shower either." Leo pointed out authoritatively & Cris just rolled his eyes.

"I'm supposed to take care of you my dear sir but you are stating the opposite" & finally, finally Cristiano smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. "take a nap i'll put some lotion in the sore area and i'll shower and cook us something too"

"I don't feel like sleeping" Leo whined rolling on his stomach "i want you here to cuddle me." Cristiano was chuckled.

"Okay i'll just get some icepack". 

Cristiano put a towel around Leo and placed the ice pack on his sore butt. Leo squirmed under him & it gave Cris dirty ideas but he saved those ideas for later & concentrated on what he was doing. He then slipped under the blanket and Leo snuggled closer to him. All the match tension long forgotten he can ignore his half hard cock for tonight. Leo always makes him forget about all the bad stuffs. They spent the whole day chatting about random stuffs and kissing till they fell asleep in each-others arm. Its always better this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what do you think.. :)  
> comments and kudos or suggestions are appreciated.  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cris & Leo returns from international break!

"Babyyyyy i'm home", Cristiano dropped his bag on the floor and turned on the light before closing the door. To his surprise nobody responded. Leo's flight back was before Cristiano's and he was supposed to be back by now but the house was pin-drop quiet.

Cristiano checked every room he passed by till he was standing in front of his bedroom. The door creaked as he pushed it open & as he expected really Leo sleeping sprawled out like a delicious dish served on a plate. He looks cute lying on tummy, hands stretched out one leg up against his chest Cris smiled to himself. Leo really is a big ball of cuteness and Cris could tell he is drooling. Leo always does that he drools in his sleep and messes up the pillows and sheets. Cris even said he'd put a gag ball in his mouth if he doesn't man up soon but obviously he was joking, he likes Leo better like this cute and vulnerable. He sat beside Leo and caressed his cheekbones with his thumb. Yeaa he was right Leo was drooling he smiled again and grabbed two tissue paper from the box to wipe his mouth. Cris' touches on Leo's skin was feather soft, he didn't want the other to wake up.

Cris leaned close to wipe Leo's chin then closer and closer till his lips were touching the other. He parted Leo's lips with his tongue carefully and kissed him slowly but passionately like Leo is the sleeping beauty and Cris is his prince.

"WOA- AHHHH AHHHHHH..STAY AWAYYYY, I'M TELLING YOU STAY AW- ...." Leo jumped out of the and towards the door shouting like a maniac.

"JEEZ! LEO RELAX IT'S ME" Cris said in a little loud voice than he intended to.

"Pfff..you scared the shit out of me" Leo pouted.

"Aww my baby is such a baby" Cris grinned smugly.

"I thought its someone else" Leo sighed rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"If you've given the keys to the pizza delivery person or...if you secretly have another boyfriend". Leo threw the pillow at Cris which he somehow managed to grab on his run for protection.

"Come here" Cris patted on his thighs, Leo made himself comfortable on his boyfriend's lap and wrapped both his hands around Cris' neck snuggling in his broad chest.

"I missed you" Leo whisper.

"I missed you too nino" Cris pressed innumerable kisses on his head. He could smell Leo's shampoo, that familiar smell made him feel relaxed. "....& i missed this" Cris squeezed one of Leo's butt-cheek making Leo squirm on his lap. "Hmm no undies...naughty boy" he said affectionately when he slipped his a hand under Leo's shorts feeling his smooth skin.

"I missed this too daddy" Leo palmed Cris' bulge between his legs & started grinding his hips in slow motion

"Horny little slut" Cris grinned. Suddenly the situation became very hot.

"Nooo i was waiting for you, it has been soooo longgg" Leo said in a whiny tone.

"Did you touched yourself in these two week ?"

"Nooo daddy not even once, i want to be your good boy" 

"Wow you really have been a good boy. You want a reward ?" Cris said rubbing Leo's back soothingly.

"Yes daddy 'please'"

"Needy little slut take off your clothes then". Leo compelled. He almost pulled his t-shirt off but Cris grabbed his hands forcing him to stop.

"Are you wearing Argentina's training kit?"

"Yes..i bring some t-shirts to wear at home you know i don't like shopping" Leo said casually.

"You've Argentina's kit right ?". Cristiano was planning something.

"Yeaa why ?"

"I want to fuck you wearing the jersey." Cris grinned evily. "I'm going to wear my jersey and when i come back i expect you to be dressed in your NT kit....& ohh yeaa you've to wear your captain armband and boots and all too." Cris stormed out of the room leaving Lionel utterly confused.

Cristiano returned after about 5 mins fully dressed in Portugal's maroon kit, his captain armband wrapped around his bicep and he was carrying a handcuff. He looked sinfully gorgeous. Leo was sitting on the edge of the bed tying his boots glanced up at him.

"What are you up to ?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"I got this idea how about Argentina vs Portugal on bed ?" Cris replied smugly.

"I'm not losing to you on pitch or on bed" 

"Thats why i bought this" Cris dropped the handcuff on the bed "whoever manages to handcuff the other to the head board can fuck him as he wants...the handcuff will be on the night stand" he placed the handcuffs on the nightstand beside the bed.

"If thats the only rule then...." Leo pushed Cris so hard that he dropped on the bed. Leo was on him then kissing him hard, Leo held both of Cris' wrist in a bruising grip. Leo knew its a game of domination and Cris was way stronger than him but he was an athlete too, he won't give the other any space. Cristiano only moaned as he kissed him hungrily but didn't fight back. Leo pulled both his hands above his head and pinned them down both with one hand while the other hand grabbed the handcuff. Suddenly Cristiano tangled their legs together and filled them. Lionel couldn't process the moment they were still kissing and he was still holding his hands except he is the one under Cristiano right now, he tried to pull back from the kiss but Cris didn't let him go. His grip was loosening and Cristiano freed both his hands with one jerk and pulled back from the kiss.

"I can't believe you actually thought you are going to win this fight" Cris laughed almost sitting on Leo distractedly. Leo took the chance and managed to cuff one of Cris' hand then tried to cuff him to the headboard but the position made it hard before he could do it Cris stopped him with his other hand.

"Sneaky little brat..enough of your domination" he said uncuffing his hand then got hold of both of Leo's hands and secured them with the handcuff to the headboard. 

"I enjoyed your little fight though but now Cristiano Ronaldo gets to fuck Lionel Messi." he leaned closer and placed a kiss on Leo's lips. Leo's breathing is heavy, it looks like he didn't take his loss well.

"This is cheating! this is like you diving for penalty" Leo finally spat out.

"Stop being a whiny brat or i'll gag you."

"You are su...uhmmm-" he got cut off as Cristiano pressed a hand on his mouth and looked for the gag ball in the drawer of the night stand.

"Open your mouth Leo" he patted his cheeks lightly.

"I won't" Leo bit his lower lip and turned his face to the other side. 

"Fine then have it your way" Cris chocked him cutting off his air when Leo gasped for air he placed the gag in his mouth and secured the strap. Cris then took his moment to look at the masterpiece tied to his bed just for him. "Leo please i've to take a pic" he crawled over his bed to reach the nightstand to get his phone and lube then snapped a pic. "wait this will be better" he pulled down Leo's shorts freeing his hard cock and clicked another pic. He threw his phone back on the night stand and placed himself between Leo's legs spreading him open.

Leo was moving fretfully tugging at the metal cuffs "Shusshh let daddy have a look" Cris slid in a lubed finger slowly massaging his inner muscles making sure the other one is enjoying it too as much as he's doing as he's tied and gagged Cris has to be extra careful today. "You really didn't touch yourself all these days did you ? my good boy deserves a reward for that" He pushed in another finger scissoring them. Leo pushed his hips downwards when Cris' fingers hit his sweet spot. Cris added his third finger moving them in and out stretching him open for his cock. He finally pulled out his fingers and saw Leo's empty pink hole clench against nothing. Leo moaned frustrated for suddenly feeling so empty, his cock was dripping pre-come already. Cris quickly filled him with his cock. It was hard to keep it slow after getting to touch each other after so long. He pounded into the tight heat faster and faster till he came painting Leo's inner wall with his come. Cris didn't pulled out of Leo but stopped moving and Leo desperately needed some friction to come. He said something to Cris which he couldn't make out rattling his handcuffs. "Lee-ohh wait baby i'll take care of you and stop! you'll hurt yourself" Cris wrapped his hand around Leo's base and started jerking him vigorously. "Imagine if you won the fight i'd have been in your place & you would've been riding me all night but you are too little for thar" Leo could actually imagine Cris' words & that was enough to put him on edge in matter of second Leo came on his hands throwing his head back against the pillow closing his eyes, tugging at his cuffs hard enough to get marks. His screams got muffled cuz of the gag. Cris pulled out of him and laid beside Leo. Some of Leo's come pooled in his shorts. Leo rattled his cuffs again against the headboard.

"Yes baby i'll take them off now" Cris placed a kiss on Leo's forehead before he got up to uncuff Leo's hand but how much he secretly wanted to keep him like this on his bed for forever. There were bruises and cuts all over some were bleeding. "Leo you've cuts and bruises, i'm so sorry baby" Cris said apologetically and kissed his wrists. Cristiano facepalmed for not being careful and made a mental note of not using metal cuffs ever again but Leo made some more incoherent noises to get some attention towards his mouth and kicked his legs. "i'll take that off too" Cris said in a low voice, he undid the strap and took the ball out, Leo was drooling again.

"Don't touch me, get out..out..out!" Leo yelled at Cris & turned his face on the other side of the bed.

"I'm so sorry bebe, i understand if you are mad at me i promise i'll never use metal cuffs on you again but let me put some lotion there, it'll make you feel better" Cris murmured

"What ? no i won't listen to your excuses i was winning you cheated, you handcuffed me..and gagged me too" Leo said accusingly.

"Aww my babyy" Cris sighed in relief. "Come here my little elf" he pulled Leo closer to his chest and turned Leo to face him "Do you really think you could win this fight ? You are so tiny...i mean tiny in a cute sense" Cristiano laughed at Leo's grumpy face.

"You set the rules like that so that i lose, i was supposed to win you cheated" Leo threw punches at Cris randomly, his eyes were all teary and sniffling then he ducked his face against Cris chest & Cris realized how much his presence means to Leo and that he has to be more careful with the little man.

"Carino, don't cry...I'll let you ride me if you wanted it so much but first let me put some medicines on your wounds, i promise i will" Cristiano cooed against Leo's ear rubbing his back soothingly.

"You promise ?" Leo sniffled again.

"Yes bebe, i promise, now take a nap and i'll clean you up, you must be very tired" Cris said getting up.

"So are you" Leo got hold of one of his hand

"I slept during my flight but i'll join you for cuddles" Cris smiled, he knew how much Leo liked to get cuddled after sex.

"Do it later" Leo pulled him on bed, they snuggled against eachother under the blanket tangling their legs feeling their sticky come but they don't mind, both of them are tired and sleepy. "Cris ?"

"Yes nino ?"

"We don't get to swap our jersies ?" Leo gave him that cheeky grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be obviously about clasico. Sadly Barca lost ;__; but let me know what you think about this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is upset after losing Clasico, Cris wants to make him feel better but things turn around worse  
> PS : No porn in this one

Cris is happy for scoring the winning goal of El Clasico but his goal has certainly ruined Leo's night and now Cris have to make sure that he haven't locked himself up in room and crying his heart out. He was about to start the engine of the car in Camp Nou's parking place and go to Lionel's house but someone knocked on the window glass, Cris opened the glass window ready to yell at anyone who dared to disturb him right now.

"Leo ? How many times have i told you not to meet me in stadiums like this ?" Cristiano almost whispered.

"Coon-gratulations Cris'anooo" Leo singsonged bending down to look inside the car. Leo is certainly not the kind of person who'd get drunk to forget a lose and knowing how much Cristiano hates it he still tried to forget the pain of the lose by getting drunk. But some loses are really hard to digest like losing El Clasico.

"Did you- are you drunk ? Get inside before somebody sees you and make wrong assumptions" the door of the car clicked open and Leo dropped himself on the seat. Cristiano moved from his seat to get his long arm to the door and close it.

"Okay Leo why are you here ? I told you I'll be in your house in time."

"I just wanted to congratulate you...the goal was amazing" Leo huffed, he looks tired. He closed the gap between them and leaned in for the kiss, one of his hand making its way up Cristiano's thigh. The kiss was sloppy and Cris could taste the beer and somehow it made him very uncomfortable. On other days he would have punished Leo for this but today he thought about considering it, not because he won but because he thought Leo is upset and probably thats why he's doing it.

"Umm..Leeo let me goo" Cristiano tried to push him back on the seat but Messi is almost on his lap and has caught his lower lip between his teeth then he felt a hand rubbing his crotch. "Lionel!" he yelled angrily, this time he pushed Leo off his lap successfully.

"Y yell at me ehh ? don't ew see how much i luvvvv ewww" Leo said gibberishly placing both his hands on Cris' cheeks and turned his face towards him. All of Cris' anger cooled down when he saw the younger man's face, he looks like a teenager who got drunk for the first time

"I love you too nino but you are not supposed to drink, it was one of the rule i'd set for you, you should be punished for this besides you suffered from kidney problems recently" He caressed Leo's cheeks.

"...but i want to make you feel better" Leo mumbled and pulled Cristiano in a very sexual hug. His hands were moving all over Cris' back, he pulled up the shirt that was tucked in Cris' jeans.

"Noo hey...shit!" somebody knocked on the window glass and Cris mistakenly shoved Leo under his legs while pushing him off himself instead of on the next seat. Its too late to get Leo back on the seat in this state plus fans seeing drunk Lionel Messi in his car in Camp Nou's parking place after losing Clasico won't help so he just covered his legs with the long coat he was wearing. He thanked all the gods in heaven when he saw its just Ramos and Pique.

"He- hey guys" He stuttered "whats up ?" Cristiano poked his head out of the window before somebody can look in.

"We are having a party a Geri's house, you are coming right bro ?" Sergio shrugged wrapping an arm around Pique.

"I've to go to Leo's house to make sure he is okay", Cris tried to keep his voice neutral but somebody has managed to unzip his pants under his coat. Thank god its pretty dark here.

"You don't have to make sure of someone who's giving you blowjob in a dark parking lot that he is okay" Gerard grinned.

"So see ya in Geri's house & as Leo is here too i don't have to go and look for him to let him know" Ramos ranted the last part aloud. "Everyone is in some dark corner of the stadium giving their partner blowjob, God i miss Iker"

"I've no idea what you are talking about ?" Cris said innocently something he thinks Leo should be saying instead of him and thinking of how stupid he looks right now made him angry on the little bastard again. He's just waiting for them to leave.

"The match is over bro you don't have to act anymore", Geri patted his cheeks while Sergi pulled him to leave 'them' alone. They both left chuckling.

Cristiano closed the window glass and threw his head back against the seat rethinking the whole episode. How embarrassing. He felt a tongue swirl around the head of his dick. When the fuck did Leo managed to do all this.

"You come here" he pulled Leo's very handy body out from the dark by his collar and made him sit in the next seat. The next thing that happened, Leo probably never imagined would have happen . A hard slap right on his cheek. 

Leo moved far away from him and curled himself into a ball sniffling. Cristiano who is in a bit shocked himself with his own action nudged Leo hesitating a bit at first but he has to make up for his impulsive mistake.

"Leo ? Baby i'm so sorry, i really-..." Cristiano tugged his arm.

"No! no! nuhh! go away stay away" Leo threw his hands randomly at Cristiano like a whiny nursery kid. Thiago would feel ashamed to call him dad if he saw Leo like this.

"But Leo....what can i do for you so you forgive me ?" Cris sighed and tried to pull Lionel on his lap but Leo patted his hands away.

"Just drive me home" Leo said in a weak voice & suddenly he looks too weary and tired again. Cristiano thought its better to leave him alone for sometime so he started the engine. He really shouldn't have done that. First of all he is the one who made Leo miserable and its not Leo its the alcohol talking. Cris should be taking care of him now like Leo did in the first leg of clasico. Leo was being a dickhead anyway but Cris never meant to hurt him.

Cris drove past the city lights. Though its just about 25 mins to Geri's home from Camp Nou he decided to take the highway. They didn't talk throughout the drive. Leo is sitting far from Cristiano, his back pressed against the door of the car, sniffling. Cris kept checking Leo from the corner of his eyes. The highway is empty and dark, the moon is shining proudly in the sky. On any other day the couple would be having a romantic long drive but today this silence is making Cristiano utterly uncomfortable. He stopped the car by the side of the road.

"Leo please talk to me, it'll never happen again, please" Cris said desperately.

"Where are we going ? my house is not this way its that way" Leo said drowsily pointing at deserted field on the side of the highway.

Cris sighed again feeling guilty. He can never convince Leo like this in this state but their time together is so limited he doesn't want to spoil even one night. He moved closer to Leo till their bodies were pressed against each other. Leo who was staring outside didn't even turn his face towards Cris.

"The moon is so beautiful tonight isn't it ?" he whispered placing an arm on Leo's. "You know why daddy had to do that right kitty ? but daddy never meant to hurt his baby kitten" Cris rubbed Leo's nape soothingly with his other hand, peppering kisses on his shoulder blade. He could feel Leo's breath hitch after calling him kitten. Cris intertwined their fingers as Leo didn't try to push him away. So the ice is melting. "They are our friends but it easily could've been other people, you were being a bad kitty & papi was tired after the match." he bit his neck, not too hard. Leo pressed his head back against Cris closing his eyes.

"Then punish me daddy, discipline me, point me out where i belong" Leo replied clumsily.

"You are not allowed to drink without my permission, you sneaked out to meet me in parking place, i told you not to do that, you tried to give me blowjob in car you broke some rules today and i think you deserve a punishment."

"I'll do anything you say...anything" Leo repeated. Cris pretended like he's trying to come up with a hard punishment but obviously he has thought about it beforehand & he'll never give Leo any corporal punishment in this state, just something that'll keep Leo's drunk head occupied and stop him from being miserable.

"First you forgive daddy for what he did, daddy is very sorry & you'll stick with me the whole night at Geri's place, you'll not leave my sight even for once and you'll call me daddy there too, is that clear ?" maybe now 'drunk Leo' won't wonder off or stay angry at Cristiano this way Cris will be able to make sure he's okay. Leo certainly won't want his friends to hear him calling Cris daddy.

"umm ok.." Leo said looking down in the dark car, "but why will we go to Geri's house ?" he looked up at Cris more confused than ever.

"Because they invited us for a party"

"When did you guys planned a parrr-ty ? Why was i not there ? You people never invite me." Leo said accusingly nodding his head.

Cris placed both his arms on Leo's shoulders to steady him "Leo, Gerard & Sergio came to us to invite us to the party." Leo just kept staring at him blankly. "Do you have any idea about whats going on around you ?" Cris gave his shoulders a little squeeze.

"Nup! i don't...you are my center of the world" Leo ducked his face on his chest. Cris wrapped an arm around him, stroking his hair gently.

"Leo ?" Cris cooed his name after few mins but didn't get any response, he looked down at his boyfriend only to find him drooling on his jacket he smiled at his sleepy boyfriend. He steadied him on his seat and buckled the seat belt.

Cris parked his car on Pique's driveway and woke Leo up reminding him about his punishment again. They are already late. Cris came around to open the door for Leo, He stepped out of the car only to trip over himself but Cristiano got hold of him before he could fall and break some bone.

"Geez Leo, careful". Cris dragged along the little man. He pressed the doorbell, their host greeted them with a huge smile, nobody can tell that his team has lost few mins ago and one of his friend is standing in front of him drunk in despair by seeing him.

"Always late!" Isco yelled.

"But we've saved some food for ya'll" Alves intervened.

"Yeaa fattie was going to eat everything" Neymar started laughing at his own joke then started running around the room chased by Suarez .

"What took you both so much time ?" Iniesta asked concernedly "& how much did he drink?"

"Your whole vineyard..." Cris finally said one of his arms still wrapped around Leo protectively.

"We saw Leo giving him blowjob in the parking lot" Gerard informed them all & everyone started screaming. Leo didn't seem bothered though

"He wasn't giving me any blow- you guys are disgusting" Cris said irritatingly.

"Then tell us mate what took you guys so long?" Ramos wrapped his hand around Cris free shoulder.

"They probably took the highway & made out" someone yelled while everyone started laughing again.

Half of the population in the house is drunk by now, Cris has no idea why he came here but they do such parties after every clasico so that 'some of them' can 'get together' with their partners. These parties has played very important role in Cris & Leo's relationship in the beginning so Cris'll bear with his drunk friends. He came back with some food to Leo who was almost asleep on the corner couch.

"Leo ? I bought you some food" Cris nudged him.

"I don't want food, i want you" Leo scrunched up his face irritated.

"If you don't listen to me I'll rip your clothes off & give you a hard spanking. Do you want others to see your ass turning red ?" Cris threatened. Leo frowned and raised his hand to take the plate. "No, I feed you" Cris loves throwing Leo in such awkward situations, Leo gets all confused and cute. "Now open your mouth"

"Okay daddy" Leo sighed and opened his mouth.

"Oiii guys Cristiano is Leo's sugar daddy!" Pepe yelled out of nowhere.

"Tell us something we don't know" Marcelo chuckled

"What no..nooo, who said that ?" Cristiano jumped around to look at the others flushed.

"I heard Leo calling you daddy, don't hide it now" Pepe grinned

"YESSSS thats right, he is my dadd-dy" Leo wrapped his hands around Cris' muscular biceps & snuggled closer. The whole room laughed mockingly at them making jokes.

"You guys will believe this drunk instead of me ?" Cristiano said in his own defense.

"So if thats not it, why are you feeding him ?" Pepe inquired folding his arms on his chest.

"Becuz...he's drunk ? ...you stepped on his hand during the game and now he can't use his hand?" Cris snapped. Okay that foul was not that bad but Cris can use that as an excuse. That guy is sweating like hell and Leo is not even bothered instead he stirred up the topic. Alcohol is working on rest of them too so Pepe just let it go for now. Cris sighed in relief then gave Leo the deathly 'angry daddy' glare that made him shiver.

After few mins Pique and some others made their way upstairs to play FIFA. 

"Oye Leo ? want to play FIFA ?" Rakitic yelled at Leo. Cris is not a big fan of FIFA so he didn't bother asking him. Leo nodded a 'No' after Cris gave him a light squeeze on his ass, he doesn't want to go with them in case a situation comes where he'll have to call Cris daddy in front of his friends, that'll be humiliating, at least his drunk brain processed this right.

"He is a half madrista now, leave him" Geri joked.

"TAKE THAT BACK GERI!" Leo stood up clenching his fingers. Leo Messi is clearly very angry right now. You can insult him with anything but not his club. Barca is in his blood.

"Dude chill, I'm just kidding" Geri backed off.

"You come with me" Cris grabbed Leo's hand & dragged him to a room. "What the hell is wrong with you today ?" Cris said angrily almost throwing him on bed

"He called me a madrista....because I couldn't score today" Leo said in a cracked voice then next min he has crying again.

"Bebe no..no, Geri was joking, you know how he is, its not your fault really & you are the one who always say football is a team game" he sat beside Leo pulling him for a hug, he rubbed Leo's back soothingly, Cris knows him cuddling Leo in such times always calms him & he's more than willing to do anything for his Leo right now. "Sushh, we'll sleep now okay ? tomorrow morning i'll give you a reward for being so good" Cris wiped off the tears from Leo's cheeks guiding him on his back on the bed.

"But we lost...I-" Leo repeated

"It doesn't matter to me, I love you, you'll always be my champion, daddy's champion" Cris pressed a finger on his lips and gave him a smile. He laid next to Leo wrapping his arms around the little body protectively. "I'll always love you for better or worse" he whispered in Leo's ears caressing his back, Leo has already drifted into sleep in his lover's arm, Cris pressed a kiss on Leo's forehead and pulled the blanket over both of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i wrote the first part like 10 days ago & next part in 15 mins so i'm not very confident about this chapter & didn't get time to reread/edit it. Let me know how you feel about this chapter :/  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

Cristiano went to pick Leo up from vincente calderon as soon as he heard Barca got eliminated from the champions league. They are in the same city, they would've met anyway but people certainly didn't expect Barca will get eliminated & Cristiano knows his boyfriend better than anyone that he'll keep moping and blaming himself for not making the team win. & as he expected...

Leo has wrapped his legs and arms tightly around Cristiano & crying in his embrace. Cris is rubbing his back soothingly to stop him from crying. They've been sitting like this for last three-four hours. He has lost the track of time but he knows its pretty late right now. He kept on encouraging Leo to take a bath while he makes some dinner for him but he got no positive response. 

Leo squirmed on Cris' lap to get comfortable. He remembers the referee blowing the 90' whistle, the whole stadium started screaming, made him feel numb. Gerard and Luis guided him back to the dressing room then Pique took him to the parking lot when he got the text from Cristiano. The drive home was very quiet. Then he found himself between a cloud of comfy pillows & snuggled up against a body, caring hands rubbing his back while he cried his heart out. As time passed by his cries turned into sobs, his muscles felt heavy, the images from the match became blurry. His stomach is gurgling for food but he's too tired to eat but he doesn't want to get out of Cris' warm embrace.

"Leo please eat something ?" Cristiano tried again.

"-hmm", Messi just mewled and buried his head on the space between Cris' shoulder and neck.

Cristiano sighed almost giving up. He placed Lionel off his lap & stood up to get the thing. He's not sure of it but still a chance is worth it.

"Please don't leave -me" Leo said sniffling. His words got broken coz of hiccups.

"I won't, i'll be back in a minute i promise" 

"I-I don't want to eat" tears streaked down his cheeks again & Leo turned his face on the other side to avoid eye contact.

"I know" Cristiano gave him a reassuring smile ruffling his hair & walked out of the room. He came back after a minute or so with Leo's pink collar in hand. Leo was still sitting the same way he left him. He walked towards him hesitantly.

"C'mon kitten, its not your fault" Cris pulled Leo for a hug. "You still have the la liga, you can win the copa del rey then you can win the super cup too, theres no need to be sad" he stepped back a little so he can see Leo's face when his sobs eased a bit after hearing from Cristiano. "You want this?" he produced the collar in front of Leo. Lionel stared at it for some seconds then craned his neck back as a sign to put it on. Cristiano sighed in relief for the last few mins he was mentally kicking himself for doing this right now but he knows how submissive it makes Leo feel & helps him go deep in headspace and relax.

Cristiano clasped the pink collar around Leo's neck and returned to their previous sitting position.

"sussh, baby stop crying now, papi will take care of you" Cris cooed rubbing Leo's back.

"but -but i lost" Leo sniffled.

"every day is not same for everyone nino ? daddy is so proud of you" he placed a kiss on Leo's crown "look i've a reward for you" Cristiano fished out a small silver pendant written 'daddy's kitten' on it. Cristiano has a collection of engraved pendants for Leo that he gives him according to the situation or during role plays, praises or punishment.

Leo turned his face to look down & took the pendant from Cris' hand. "You really are proud of me ?" he asked jutting out his bottom lips.

"of course!" Cris smiled at him realizing Leo is feeling more comfortable now.

"Can i have it then ?" Leo snuggled closer to Cris' warmth tugging at his t-shirt like a baby.

"Only if you stop blaming yourself and let me help you feel better, be a good kitty" he took back the pendant from Leo's hand.

"Okay" Leo said simply as Cris hooked the pendant on his collar and skimmed his thumb over it. Leo has no idea how angelic he looks, he is always oblivious in his own world which makes him even more cute and innocent. Cris is the hot sexy one, envied by everyman but he himself prefers cuties *Leo to be more specific* it drives him crazy sometimes. A collar is not enough for him to mark Leo his.

"What are you doing ?" Leo mumbled when one of Cris' hand went down inside his shorts. "I don't....i'm not ready to give you -blowjobs now"

"Sssh! i'm making *you* feel better" Cris wrapped his palm around Leo's cock giving it a gentle stroke. A soft moan left Leo's mouth. Cris nosed against his neck, sucking marks on his pale skin continuing to stroke Leo.

"Criss...don't" Leo said breathlessly. He is still guilty about the match but his body says otherwise as he pushed up his hip with every stroke, already wet inside. Cris kept on murmuring praises in his ears. With every stroke he feels pleasure building up in his body, he pressed his head back against Cris' shoulder closing his eyes, his toes curled up. The images of the match faded from his mind & he feels much relaxed. He came in his pants groaning shamelessly loud, babbling Cristiano's name. He laid himself on Cris' lap shivering, panting for air as the other one draped his hand on him protectively, combing Leo's hair back from his forehead with the other hand.

"Leo ?" Cris didn't get any response. "Lionel ?" he nudged

"Yeaa ?" Leo responded wearily.

"Feeling better nino ?"

"yes Cris...thank you"

"ohh don't go to sleep now" he placed Leo on the bed and stood up

"..."

"Lionel you promised to be a good kitten" Cris said sternly.

Leo raised his head and looked at Cris with sleepy eyes "wut do you want me to do ? i told you -can't return the favour" he whined.

"we'll run a bath then put some fresh clothes on you, don't want you to sleep in that mess" but Leo is just to tired to get up so Cris sighed and went to the bathroom to fill the bathtub. He checked the temperature of the water once he's satisfied he went back to get Leo. He picked Leo up like he weighted nothing and trotted back to the washroom. Cris placed him in the lounge chair and sprinkled some water on his face to wake Leo up.

"Whhyyyyy ?" Leo whined again making Cristiano smirk.

"I told you, you've to take a shower first then eat something, no more skipping meals you've been doing that a lot lately" Cris took off the clothes from his body.

"You know 'm still upset & you are making it worse, i hate you" Leo stepped in the tub grumbling.

"Yeaa baby I love you too" Cristiano chuckled sitting on the edge of the tub. Finally now he's sure Leo is not feeling as bad as he was before he can take his nap after the bath, he can eat later but just this once Cris convinced himself. Lionel gets cranky without his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as some people wanted to see Cris comforting Leo after the UCL loss so i made a chapter about it. Let me know what you guys think of it. Comments & Kudos a much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

"RAWRR! PAPI I'M A TIGER!", Leo jumped on Cristiano who was working on his laptop, lying comfortably on his elbow.

"Yes baby you are the cutest kitten ever", Cris said absentmindedly not moving his eyes off the screen.

"NO! I'M A TIGER! A STRONG AND FIERCE TIGER!", Leo scratched his bicep and cheeks hard with his tiny blunt nails but managed to leave two-three red nail marks then jumped off Cris and rested in-front of him, ass high up on air. Thats when Cris noticed Messi is wearing his kitten ear headband and a matching color tail poping out from between his butt cheeks. All naked the purplely-pinkish with a hint of black color tail is contrasting beautifully against his pale skin. Cristiano kept looking jaw dropped, eyes wide open, his full attention is on Leo now. Damn that ass. Cristiano could't resist himself and gave his ass a tight squeeze making the tail plug move inside Leo and he let out a shameless moan moving his ass more towards Cristiano squirming.

"Umm are you trying to tell me something my sweet kitty ?", Leo wriggled his ass making the cute furry tail move alone his thighs and ducked his head under the pillows. "Use your words little one, papi is confused", Cristiano tried to sound as innocent as possible here. He noticed since Leo won the league tittle, he's very bubbly these days which is so unlike him & Cris liked him this way all smiley & cheerful & he decided to play along.

"I'm hungryyy", Leo complained like Cris didn't let him eat for ages.

"Ahhh i'm sorry baby i didn't notice, tell me what can i get for you?" Cris said apologetically getting up from bed. 

"You", Leo turned his neck and winked pointing at Cristiano's dick before hiding his face under pillows giggling. Seeing Lionel Messi like this is enough to make him half hard already.

"Becoming very naughty these days huhh ?" Cris said incredulously "come here" Cristiano patted on his thighs, "let me discipline you a bit first, then i can feed you something you'll like" & this time Cristiano winked.

"HAWWW! Papii noo" he tried to look as shocked as possible crawling away in the huge bed but Cristiano pulled him by his ankle on his lap. Cris knows Leo is enjoying it as much as he is right now.

"Hmmm....you are missing something." Cris said thoughtfully after measuring Leo head to toe with his eyes. "Don't move a inch from here or else it'll be hard for you", Cris didn't sound very tough but still commanding somehow suddenly. He returned after few mins with Leo's collar in hand and smirked when he found Leo in the same place where he left him. Cris clasped the collar around Leo's neck making sure its not too tight around him. Damn Leo really hot as fuck like this. "Now the makeover is complete. Over here on my lap, ass up" he pointed between his thighs but like a little stubborn brat Leo is he refused to listen & remained still though he knows it may double his punishment. Leo admits it or not getting spanked from Cristiano turns him on. Since Leo refused to listen Cris pulled him by his ankle again and gave him a hard smack on Leo's ass which for sure will leave mark and the rest four that followed wasn't very hard but Leo kept moaning through out their spanking sessions which sounded more like moans of pleasure than pain. His dick dripping pre-cum in anticipation.

"Tell papi you are sorry" Asking Lionel to call him papi sent shiver down his spine. He felt more in control which meant more responsibility for him which he'll gladly fulfill.

"I'm sorry papi i'll never be naughty again or do anything without your permission, i promise", On other days Cris would make him beg a bit more plus Leo doesn't sound much convincing either but the sea breeze of Barcelona has taken over him so he placed a kiss on one of Leo's red butt cheek, soothing the red marks with tongue then guided him out of the bed. Leo crawled down and settled himself between Cris's thighs.

"You are forgiven baby now its your reward time" Cris unzipped his jeans and let out his hard red cock.

"Thats mine!" Leo wrapped his fingers around the base giggling to give it two strokes before taking it in his mouth. Cristiano raised an eyebrow is surprise, he's not sure if Leo is just playing around or whatever it is if there is another explanation for his jumpy behavior today Cris finds it too adorable to even ask him. Leo swirled his tongue around the head of his cock then bobbed his mouth up and down trying to take the whole thing at once and Cristiano was no small man so he was panting for air soon as Cris kept on saying encouraging words. He took a fistful of his fluffy hair and yanked Leo back on his cock roughly.

"Umm Leo...such a good kitty...always listens to daddy...don't cut you hair again Okay ?" Cris mumbled thrusting his hips for some more friction. He's so close. Leo keeps bobbing his head up and down to meet every thrust....and just like that Cris comes in his mouth with a loud groan. Leo swallowed down all he could just a little bit drooled down from the corner of lips but he licked them clean with his tongue anyway as Cris fell on his back.

"Papii more! more! more!" Leo said tugging Cris's spent cock.

"Oww..my god Leo what are you doing ?" Cristiano laughed. He is tired from his orgasm but then he noticed Leo's red cock dripping pre-cum"

"Kitty still wants some more milk", Leo pouted.

"More huhh?", Cristiano raised an eyebrow. "My punishment from earlier clearly didn't leave any effect on you, maybe i should leave you like this...", he pointed at Lionel's hard cock "....tie you up against the headboard and don't let you come", Cris winked evily.

"Noooo papiii i won't be naughty anymore, i prooomise" Leo whined dramatically but it only made Cristiano laugh. He thought about making Leo beg a little more but then it hit him he has a meeting in the afternoon and cursed his luck.

"Fine baby, i'll help you with it", Cristiano pulled Leo closer and wrapped his fingers around Leo's cock. The moan Leo let out was so slutty made Cristiano want to pin him then and there and start with the second round. "Moan louder for me baby, papi wants to hear you"

"Ohh god Cris...", Leo's hand traveled across Cris' shoulder and grabbed a fistful of his curls as Cris kept working his hand fast around his cock.

"How about i make you come and make you eat it ? I bet you'd..", but before he could complete his sentence Leo came hard on his fingers making a mess & dropped himself on a bunch of pillows like he has no control over his body. Cristiano bought his fingers to Leo's mouth and he licked them clean without a second thought.

"Dirty little slut", Cristiano said affectionately & laid beside him. He always likes it when Leo gets dirty. Leo has already curled up against Cristiano and half way asleep and Cristiano he was struggling to find something from the drawer. Leo suddenly winced up in pleasurable pain & feeling empty as Cris slowly pulled out his tail plug & replaced it with a lubed vibrator.

"Stay still, this is your punishment for being so naughty. I'll leave the vibrator there and i'll leave for a meeting soon, I'll be back in an hour, when i come back i want you to be ready for me okay? & don't dare touch yourself is that clear ?" Cristiano said sternly, the kind of voice that Leo finds incredibly arousing & makes him do whatever Cris tells him to.

"Bu....but i don't think i can" Lionel struggled explaining. He's not sure how he can spend an hour with a vibrator in his ass just after an orgasm.

"Don't worry baby i'll have the controller, i'll give you breaks, i can't go through this boring meeting for an hour i need some entertainment too....look you've the phone if you feel too uncomfortable just give me a ring okay ?" Cris kissed Leo on his cheek dressing himself while Leo was still naked.

"What if it takes more than an hour ?"

"It won't.." Cris reassured "If it does i'll totally stop the vibrator after an hour"

"What about the hard on it'll give me ?" Lionel whined.

"well....you'll have to deal with it" & Leo pouted jutting out his bottom lip as far as he could. "but if you be a very good boy & listen to your daddy, daddy will give you a reward you'll love when he gets backs home." Cris leaned down sucking & nibbling Leo's earlobe seductively, leaving a trail of feather light kisses along his neck giving Leo goosebumps in excitement. Leo bit his bottom lip thinking about his reward & Cristiano smirked obviously understanding what Lionel is thinking about.

Cris set the rules for Leo before leaving. Leo had to stay naked till he returns & no touching himself or coming, they don't expect anybody to visit them but incase somebody comes Leo has to attend them wearing a very feminine robe that Cristiano handed him. Leo hated wearing his vibrators as punishment, that constant pressure against his prostate drives him crazy and he also doesn't likes the feeling of the plastic inside him he prefers his daddy's cock more. Leo would have complained but the reward for pleasing daddy is too appetizing so he nodded everything with a 'hmmm' and as Cris said he won't start the vibrator till he reaches the meeting Leo decided to take a nap & fell asleep almost immediately tired from his orgasm. Leo prefers to get cuddled and sleep after their sex sessions, ohh fuck it he just needs an excuse to take a nap, he always manages to surprise Cristiano with his sleeping skills not that Cris minds instead he babys him while sleeping so he just pulled the blanket over Leo and kissed him on his forehead. "Sleep well mi vida, i love you" he smiled & left for his meeting with the new commercial people with some very evil plans in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for leaving all the comments & kudos :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....Continuation of previous chapter

After Cris has left. He realized theres a tingling sensation inside his ass that woke him up. He wondered for how long he has been sleeping and when did Cristiano started the vibrator since it felt like only five mins of sleep to him. Leo turned on his right with the help of his elbow trying not to put much pressure on his ass to check the time. 10:37am! So its been just 25 mins since Cristiano has left. He rolled over and dropped himself back on pillows thinking to try to take a nap again if it helps his misery of not being able to come for next 35 mins or worse if Cristiano takes any longer. Lionel let out a loud groan when his action only made the vibrator go deeper inside him hitting his prostate sending *the cheap thrill* up his spine.

"Son of a bitch!" Leo grumbled. He erased the idea of sleep of his head as the vibrations became a bit faster inside him so he sat against the pillows & spread his legs to give his already hard dick standing against his stomach some space.

*I must be a really horny bitch to get hard this fast after an orgasm* Lionel thought trying to ignore every voice in his mind telling him to touch himself.

"AHHHHHH...." Leo pressed his head back against the pillows when a powerful vibration hit him. "Fuckkkk...." Lionel cursed, hands already coming down in the inner thighs. 

*What the fuck am i doing ????*  
*I so need to come*

To his relief after the hard blow the vibrations reduced. Cristiano finally decided to give him a break then.

"AGGGHHHHH....FUCK! FUCKK! FUCKKK!" Lionel threw his legs, toes curling grasping the bed sheets & tugging on them as the high vibrations returned without any warning after about one & half mins.

*let the faggot punish me, how worse will it get ? 20 spanks maybe*  
*don't call him faggot, faggot!* Lionel cursed himself for even calling his boyfriend that in his mind.

"20 spanks!" Leo repeated breathlessly almost curling his fingers around his base.

*I enjoy my spankies so why not after that a hard pounding maybe?*

"Daddy's handprint on my ass....ahhhh" Leo said breathlessly stroking himself once.

"Ohhh no no no noo noooo" he held his breath to stop himself from coming when a drop of pre cum touched his thigh.

"What the hell am i doing ?" He muttered. "I'm not a slut who has no control plus daddy will be disappointed. I don't wanna get spanked i wanna be daddy's good kitty" Lionel whined in the empty room moving his hand off from his dick. He thanked all the gods, Cristiano more since the intensity of the vibrations is low for past few mins. He has made up his mind he'll hold himself as long as he can. He'll read! Leo grabbed a magazine from the nightstand which turned out to be a erotic magazine. He threw it on the floor. Its unusual that Leo has so magazines in his bedroom today but he grabbed as many as he could from the nightstand because *God they are back again!*

"Porn! Fucking pornnnn in every fukin' book! You mother fucker...." Leo yelled in frustration throwing away all the books. He checked the clock just 10 more mins till Cristiano comes home. He pressed his head against the pillows again and closed his eyes trying to relax, he could feel every vibration massaging his ring of muscles inside. He opened his eyes with a frustated pout when the doorbell rang because the pain from overstimulation & the pleasure of vibrations felt good when he stopped fighting them, he'd finally found a way to enjoy them.

He isn't expecting anybody & it certainly can't be Cris as he has the key. He tried to keep his feet steady as he got up from his bed with a vibrator shoved in his ass then he realized he can't open the door naked he turned his head towards the table to spot the robe Cristiano has left for him. He grabbed it & put it on.

"Dear god help me!" Leo said with a dramatic whine looking at the mirror, he's wearing the Victoria's secret signature pink stripped robe! & his bulge is very much visible through it. There's no way Leo is gonna attend whoever is at the door wearing this. He grabbed one of Cristiano's shirt & pulled it on.

*What if it's Cris & just wants to see me wearing it ?* Leo wondered as he hopped down the the stairs slowly with careful steps. "I'll check who the heck it is in intercom first & if its Cris i'll hide the shirt under the stairs & use the vibrator as an excuse for being slow" Leo murmured.

"Who is it ?" Leo asked.

"Your food's here sir!" a voice from other side replied.

"Food ? ...what foo-....how much is it ?" No time to lose the vibrations are coming back strong again.

"It has already been paid with credit card sir!"

"damn you Cristiano!", Leo peeked from the door & outstretched his hands to accept the parcel. He closed the door, left the food on the dinning table and made it to the bedroom somehow. By the time he rested himself on bed he was panting & sweating like he has just ran for 90 mins. The tingling sensation in his lower stomach is becoming overwhelming. He breathed in intervals to stop himself from coming. Finally...finally he ducked his face under the pillows & decided to give in.

No more than five mins later Cristiano entered the room with a bag in his hand. Leo was babbling things incoherently ducking his face under pillows, ass up in air rubbing himself slowly against the bedsheets to get some friction at the same time cock pressed tightly between thighs to stop himself from coming.

"FUCKING GOD!!" Cristiano exclaimed jaw hanging five feet down, rubbing the bulge in his jeans.

"Cris...you...'ere...Cris please...need to come....need a hard...pounding...please sir please sir please..." Leo babbled without even looking up at him.

"Yes baby..i know exactly what you need" Cris stripped out of his pants in record time. "But i've something for you..." Cristiano fished something fluffy out of the bag he bought with himself & covered Leo's wrists with them. Handcuffs or no handcuffs Leo doesn't care at this point. "No more scratches & questionable marks...do you know the director of the new commercial was asking me how did i get scratches on my face today but i can't tell them i've a jumpy little kitten in my house can i ?" Cristiano said in a low voice nudging Lionel to roll over on his back. Leo couldn't care any more and laid on his back as Cris guided him, spreading legs, expecting Cris to fuck him already, he kept on pleading. Cristiano slicked up his cock & took out the vibrator his lustful eyes fixed on Leo. He nudged Leo's entrance with his cock.

"No teasing! ...please papiii..." Leo said breathlessly eyes closed, his angelic face screwed up at its best. Cristiano smirked & pushed his cock inside Leo's hot, tight body. He watched admiringly as his cock disappeared in Leo's body, the pink puffy rim clenching around his cock. Leo yelped out in pain a little but soon got accustomed to the feeling of Cristiano's cock inside him as Cris rubbed his thighs soothingly. He slowly bought out his length and pushed back in making sure the other feels it rubbing his every ring of inner muscles. Leo threw his hands trying to grab some of the sheets but he couldn't, the fluffy fabric around in palms prevented to even move his fingers. Leo finally opened his eyes to see his palm covered with pink fluffy paw mittens! Leo never thought restraining his grasping movements during sex can be so frustrating so he kicked out his legs fretfully instead, scratching Cristiano's abs with his mitten clad fingers. Tears streaked down his face as he whimpered pathetically looking at Cristiano with puppy eyes as he pounded into him. His tears & whimpers didn't go unnoticed by Cristiano he got the hint, he's a very attentive lover.

"Come for me baby...you've my permission" Cristiano said pushing his hips back & forth hard.

"but..you.." Cristiano has to come first is not the reason why Leo isn't coming he just wants to feel his daddy for some more time before it ends

"its okay baby you did very good today, i'm proud of you" Cris murmured caressing his thighs. Daddy is proud of him Lionel blushed at the compliment. He spilled ropes of come with loud slutty moans that pooled around his belly button. Cris wasn't far either. He dumped his load inside Leo soon after then slowly pulled out of him as come drooled down Leo's thigh. Both of them laid flat on their back for good five mins to even up their breathing.

"You said one hour!" Leo yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry baby it took a bit longer than that" Cristiano rolled on his side & draped a hand around Leo's lean body pulling him closer.

"You said you'll stop after an hour which was 25 mins ago"

"You never gave me a ring so i assumed you are okay with it to be honest i thought i'll come home to see you rolling around in your own come but i've to say i'm impressed, you make daddy proud" he gave him a kiss on his forehead & a smile. Cristiano has done it again he said he's proud of Leo. Leo ducked his head against his boyfriend's chest to hide his cherry red cheeks.

"So how was it...?" Cris asked after a moment of silence.

"you don't ask" Leo snorted "...but i've a great self control....still never leave me again with a vibrator in my ass for so long" he pouted and Cristiano can understand from his expression.

"Okay baby i won't i promise" Cris laughed.

"did anybody came by ?"

"you know that answer already" Leo frowned.

"Did you really attended him wearing a victoria's secret robe ?" Cristiano asked his boyfriend incredulously.

"yess yess i did...what else would i wear...the things i do for you Cristiano" Lionel said in one go.

"What was his reaction ?" Cris laughed again harder how much he wished that that delivery boy was him.

"He kept staring at me till it became uncomfortable and..and i'd to give him a big tip to keep his mouth shut but...but he called me lionel sissy before he left." Leo heard himself lie as his partner burst into laughter. His cheeks reddened again just thinking what would have happened if he didn't put on the shirt.

"Btw Cristiano ?"

"hmm ?" 

"mittens! really ?"

"theres an old saying mittens for good kittens & you scratched me earlier" Cristiano pointed at Lionel accusingly.

"never heard of it" Leo shrugged looking at his hand covered with pink furry paw mittens. They are cute but extremely uncomfortable. "Will you please take these off for me ?"

"Nope! looks cute" Cris took one of his hand in his hand to inspect kicking down the wet sheets, he's too tired to change them now. "Go to sleep corazo, i'll clean you later okay?"

"'kay" Leo said reluctantly in a slurred voice drifting into sleep already.

"you've done a lot today you need to rest i'm sure you didn't nap with a vibrator in your ass...or you did how did you spend so much time with it ? i can't wait to see the tape of it"

Leo was suddenly very wide awake. "Tape ? what tape ?" he asked failing to keep his voice normal.

"I left the webcam on...like hell i wouldn't want to know how my boyfriend spends time alone with a vibrator in his ass. We'll watch it together after we wake up, sleep now!" Cris closed his eyes with a evil grin. Leo could feel life draining out of his body. He better stay awake & ran off after Cristiano falls asleep after all the things he has done & said the whole time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris knows about DD/LG / ageplay for the first time
> 
> [this is probably not everyone's kind of stuff so don't read this chapter if you don't like it, there will be other normal sex/petplay chapters too]

Cristiano and Lionel are spending their after season vacation in USA. They are strolling across the passages in a sex shop, racks full of different sex toys around them. US has always been a safe place to spend vacation together for Leo and Cris & this sex shop is a very private place n maintains the secrecy of their clients. Cristiano is holding the handle of the cart, Lionel have hooked his arm around his bicep. Cris has already made a note of what sex toys he's gonna buy, some of Leo's choices has been included in their bucket list but not all. Cris is checking the quality and safety warnings of every sex toys intently before putting them in the cart. Leo is just looking at the different toys around him and getting aroused imagining how Cristiano will use them on him. There are some bizarre sex toys that Lionel hopes Cristiano will never use on him but he is also denying Leo his stuffs.

"Cris- daddyy can i've that one ? P'weasee.." Lionel whined pointing at a pink transparent heart dildo. Cristiano has told him to call him daddy even in public, its his punishment for touching himself. Lionel asked for morning sex but Cristiano refused since it'll make them late for their day out plus Leo was fuzzy from sleep so Leo pushed two fingers in without any lube & ended up hurting himself.

"No cannot!" Cris said sternly & Leo pouted. Cristiano didn't like patterned dildos and he would never leave his dumb boyfriend alone with sex toy that may hurt him.

"Why not ?" Lionel's pout turned into sulk.

"I don't like those textured dildos okay, especially with how wild you can get while using them. I don't want you to get hurt, no further argument now stop sulking". No change in Leo's expression "How about we try something new" Cris whispered in Leo's ears nibbling on his earlobe seductively, pointing at a sex toy they've never used before. He doesn't want Leo sulking all day, he made plans so he thought about giving him something else. Leo looked at the sex toy, a series of balls attached in a string, which Leo can't use alone. "....only if you behave" Cris sucked a mark on Leo's pale neck & Leo nodded. They added the anal beads in the cart.

They strolled around the different sections of the huge store for half an hour more before Cristiano decided they'd got enough. There was no one in the store so the couple stood awkwardly in front of the cash counter while Cris handed the counter lady all their stuffs one by one for billing. She'd greeted them politely when they'd first walked in with a big smile since Cris & Leo has shopped here many times before & the amount they spent here is huge, she doesn't seem to care much about who they are but she does stare at them in admiration. She was young, late 20's, her short blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, she kept looking at Cris & Leo between her work,smiling while Leo stood there quite, his cheeks has turned cherry red in embarrassment knowing the fact she probably knows who between both of them is gonna wear those panties & slutty outfits she's wearing. Its not hard to figure out who is the sub & who is the dom between Lionel & Cristiano. Cris handed her more bondage & discipline stuffs that looks quite dark & dangerous, some Leo has never seen before but he's keen to try. The 10 meter long pink rope was the last thing Cris gave to the lady, Lionel selected the pink one blushing, from the blue, black & red options he had because it had glittery strings....but still some things were missing. Cris looked down at Leo arching an eyebrow questionably who has ducked his head in his jacket in embarrassment already.

"Leo ??" Cris called out sternly & Lionel looked up at him flushed, the girl looked up at them too confused. "There are some things i clearly remember putting in the cart but they are not here i was wondering if you know where they are, do you know where they are my little kitten?" Leo nodded looking down. "Why did you removed the cock rings ?"

"Don't like 'em" Leo murmured.

"but a brat like you needs them"

"...'m daddy'd good kitty"

"you just disobeyed your daddy, do you want to get punished ?" Cris gave his ass a hard squeeze.

"nuuu...don't like cock rings" Leo 's voice barely audible.

"10 secs go & get back the cock rings" Cris doesn't seem angry yet his voice somehow commanding.

"We've bunch of 'em at homeee" Leo whined.

"Which i can't find anymore" Cristiano pointed out.

"I know where they are..."

"Of course you do since you hide them" Cris rolled his eyes affectionately.

"If you guys don't mind, i've some here" The girl intervened adding some rubber cock rings from the samples. She knows the couple never buys meta ones.

"umm thank you.." Cris smiled at the girl the took a step back to look down at Leo. "What else did you removed from here Leo ?" Cris knows the answer but still wants Leo to admit.

"the...ball gag" Lionel said looking at his feet fiddling with the hem of his sleeve nervously.

"Why the ball gag now baby ?" Cris asked confused but he wrapped an arm around Leo to make him comfortable. He isn't really going to punish him.

"Its stupid okay...i look stupid" Leo whined dramatically.

"maybe he'll like these" the girl placed some pacifiers on the desk.

"i like 'em...these are so cute....daddy me want" Leo literally squealed like a baby pointing at the pacifiers.

"pacifiers ? he'll spit them out" Cristiano is quiet surprised to find pacifiers in a sex shops but huhh all these kinks people have these days.

"we've straps ons too" the girl suggested "you can find them on that side of the store" She pointed at the other side of the store which Cris has missed to explore somehow maybe because it looks more like a baby shop.

"Leo go & get some" Cris asked Leo who pouted but listened anyway leaving Cristiano & the blonde girl alone.

"You have a very cute little" the girl said.

"uhh thank you" Cris said with a smile. He felt a little weird for the girl referring his boyfriend as a little.

"....a bit bratty though"

"yeaa he can be a real brat sometimes but its okay" Cristiano said proudly.

"Littles can be bratty when they need attention"

"uh-huhh". She called Leo little again.

"Can i ask you something ?" Cris said after min of awkward silence. 

"sure" the girl said packing their stuffs.

"You...called my boyfriend 'little'..why ?" Cristiano asked curiously.

"because...is he not your little ?"

"Yeaa i guess he's my sub" Cris answered still confused.

"I mean you two are not in DD/LG relationship ?". Cris looked at her blankly. "Oh myy god..i'm so sorry i totally misinterpreted it. I mean he is so needy & still immature...i thought..."

"He is not needy Okay? he doesn't depend on others to do his works, he's smart & ...." Cristiano clearly offended for the girl calling Leo 'needy' she clearly has no idea about who they are but just then Leo came running from the other side of the shop howling.

"Crissss you have to see this part of the shop! there are so many stuffed toys in there & look what i found...a panda hoodie...i want 'em all" he held up a cute panda hoodie with eyes & ears. What ? stuffed toys here ? Cristiano is utterly confused with this whole episode walked on the other side of the shop & looked at the racks filled with stuffed toys, baby onesies of adult size & all sorts of baby products.

"Cristiano i can have these right ?" Leo asked tugging Cris' arm, his eyes bright & hopeful & Cris couldn't deny, he told Leo he can have anything he wants since nothing here looks dangerous at any cost but he's surprised Leo is going crazy for something that 2-3 years olds will want. Cris looked back at the girl on the counter. Only she can help him understand so he walked back to her.

"i didn't mean to offend you i thought he's a umm...because..." she pointed towards Leo who is happily adding stuffed toys one after another into the cart.

"No its okay.." Cristiano said dismissively. "Tell me what you were saying.."

"He is clearly a little you may...."

"What is that supposed to mean" Cris cut her off.

"Like different people have different kinks, dd/lg or ageplay is like that where the submissive one acts like a baby just like umm..in petplay the sub acts like a kitten or puppy...its just like a roleplay" the girl tried to explain.

"but he never...i never...he never told me" Cris is pretty stunned.

"Maybe you couldn't identify it because you are not aware of it...maybe he isn't either. Many littles regress mentally & fall into headspace & fail to express how they feel...but if you talk about it with him you'll know how much he's interested infact i think he does fantasizes about someone treating him like a baby" the girl sounded pretty confident.

"then what should i do now ?"

"There comes your boyfriend...look if you want to know more..heres my card you can give me a ring or an e-mail." she handed him a card. Her name is written as Alicia.

"daddyyy i'd love to get some more stuffies but i think its enough for now, i feel so tired pffff" Lionel said dramatically pushing the cart, a pile of stuffed toys on it.

"tired cleaning a kindergarten backyard ? is there anything left there in the store that this much is not enough ?" Cris asked sarcastically & 'stuffies' from where did Leo learnt that word he wondered.

"No bullying littles here" the girl snapped & Cris just rolled his eyes, Leo didn't seem to care much kept on dumping soft teddy bears & elephants on the counter.

"Who do you think will carry them ?" Cris asked Leo.

"My daddy is a super hero" Leo gave him his best puppy eyes look & Cris placed a light kiss on his forehead.

They paid for their stuffs & then left with them. Cristiano was carrying four bags while Leo was carrying only one. They have already spent too much time shopping & now theres no way they can make it to the movies in time so they went straight to an ice-cream parlor instead. Leo's love for ice-cream is fucking up with Cris' diet. They picked up their cones & decided to return to the car since they don't want to get snapped carrying atleast 7-8 quiet big stuffed toys by paparazzi.

"Leo don't make a mess in the car" Cristiano said annoyedly wiping off the ice cream that fell on Leo's moncler.

"I'm *licks* just *licks* tryin' to have my ice cream". Leo doesn't care about Cristiano's ferrari. Cris sighed defeated & tucked a tissue paper around Leo's collar. He looked at Leo biting on his own cone. He looks too cute with his messy hair, ice cream all over his chin & dimples, tissue wrapped around his collar like a bib, maybe the girl was right Leo is a little, a overgrown baby. Cris is gonna talk about him after they go home after a long drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said i came across dd/lg some days ago & i really liked the idea of Leo being a baby so i included it in this series. Those who are not in these stuffs there will be normal sex/pet play chapters too, this was just an intro chapter to ageplay, i wrote it in like 30 mins lol  
> do let me know what you guys think about this chapter :)  
> & thank you for leaving all the comments & kudos ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DDLG Chapter...  
> Cris makes Leo feel better

Its has been two days Leo hasn't even moved from his bed. Cristiano entered the dark room with a breakfast tray in his hand and sighed seeing Leo lying on his bed in the same position he was last night, tears rolled down his eyes as he stared blankly at the ceiling. Cris thought Leo if doesn't get over the loss at least he'll be back doing the regular activities, just the smallest ones if he gives him some time alone. There is no way he can make up for Leo's loss or even comfort him, nobody can but thinking how Leo came out in the mixed zone and declared his retirement from national team pains him. He deserves so much better. Leo must be utterly emotionally exhausted to take an impulsive decision like this & Cristiano just can't stand seeing his boyfriend like this anymore. Argentina played with 11 why will only he get blamed for the loss while if you remove Messi from the team Argentina is just another average team ? He placed the tray on the nightstand and sat beside Leo who was still probably unaware of his presence.

"Leo ?" Cristiano called in a very low voice before combing his fingers through his hair. He hooked an arm around Leo's neck and pulled him on his lap in a half sitting half lying position. "Have a bite baby...for me ?" He murmured bringing a croissant to his mouth but Leo didn't even try to make a move instead he blinked to hold back his tears & Cristiano doesn't want that. He doesn't want Leo to hold the pain inside him, it'll only make things hard for Leo. "I know its hard for you, maybe i didn't make it to three finals with my country maybe i never will...but i understand the pain, i really do." He rubbed Leo's back soothingly. "You don't have to hold your emotions in front of me. I know its killing you inside. You don't have to be strong in front of me, i'll always be the person who'll truely understand you & never judge you." He placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Let it go Leo..." & thats all it took to push the younger man over the edge. Leo ducked his face between Cris' neck and shoulder & cried his heart out.

"I tried so hard....i gave my everything but still i disappointed so many people." Lionel screamed in frustration.

"No nino thats not true, your fans are proud of you, i'm proud of you..." Cris cupped his face and made Leo look up.

"I don't deserve to be in the team..." he sniffled.

"Once again Leo you are not thinking correctly, so many people are doing campaigns to get you back, they love you......even the president of Argentina thinks you are the biggest crisis in the country right now." Cristiano chuckled to emphasize his point.

"I can't bear it anymore...i'm a failure...&..&..i'm tired." Leo batted his hands at Cris randomly but Cris got hold of them quickly.

"You are not a failure Lionel!" He said sternly, tightening his grip around Leo's wrists. "Don't think so little of yourself. You are worth so much more than you think you are. Do you understand? " Cristiano wished if his boyfriend was just a bit more confident about himself, he wouldn't hate himself so much.

"Fuck me hard...please sir. Tie me up and fuck me senseless" Leo blurted after a moment of silence. Cristiano nodded his head in disapproval. Leo doesn't want sex, he wants to feel the pain because he thinks he deserves it but Cris knows what Leo needs, he needs to be comforted and loved.

"Please sir! please sir...please...i'll do it however you want" Leo babbled crying. Cris should be offended, Leo can't insult their relationship like this. He is a masochist but Cris won't beat him so that the mental stress can be replaced by the physical pain but then again Leo isn't thinking right.

"You won't make any such request! I won't do it" Cristiano said firmly.

"I can't take all these feelings anymore....please...you said you'll help me always..." Leo tugged on a fistful of his hair hard.

"Lionel stop that!" Cristiano pulled back his hands. "Theres a mean voice in your head and its giving you all these nasty ideas, he's a bully & you've to learn to ignore it. I know all these feelings are overwhelming for a baby like you & thats why you've to stop overthinking about them....." he paused "i know what you want & i'm gonna give you what you need" Cristiano cooed.

Cristiano carried Leo up on his lap and made their way to the playroom. He entered the password on the lock & opened the door. Cris' playroom is huge just like any other part of his house. It had three different sections themed & decorated with different sex toys & machines suitable for their roleplay. One section was Leo's kitten play area and the other two were more or less joined together, those room consisted of heavy bdsm toys to the simplest ones but today Cris stood in front of a new room. Leo peeped from where he has ducked his head against his boyfriend's chest and let out a questionable whimper.

"Sshhh baby its alright..." Cris caressed his cheeks assuring him but to be honest even Cristiano is nervous about this. This is not how he planned to present Leo to this new routine, he didn't even discussed it with him. At this last moment Cris is feeling unsure. He is going to do something just listening to a shopkeeper of a sex shop, he's scared he might freak Leo out. Cris took a deep breath and opened the door. Leo looked around the room with his jaw dropped, eyes wide. The room both of them are standing in has been designed like a nursery. It is big, the walls are painted in baby pink except the one side where cartoon animals are drawn, theres a big bed in one side of the room and on the other side theres is a crib! & Leo's favorite stuffed toy bunny is sitting on it. From all the stuffed toys Leo bought that day, this bunny was his favorite. He has named it Kookie. Lionel looked up at Cris confused. Towels & all sorts of baby products stacked on a cupboard beside the crib

"wha-ts this ?" Leo's words got broken coz of hiccups.

"all these are yours" Cristiano pressed a kiss on his temple.

"i- i don't get it.."

"I know baby, i'll explain it to you" he carried Leo to the bed. Cristiano handed Leo his ipad , Leo took it & started reading the page about something called dd/lg though he wasn't interested in doing anything than lying alone right now. Cris waited patiently for Leo to finish reading. Leo looked up at Cris with wide eyes after he finished reading.

"Leo, i don't want you to submit to me only while having sex, i don't feel satisfied with the aftercares, i want all of you, always. I want to give you the love you deserve..."

"...you always love me..." Leo said.

"& now i want to take care of you too...it hurts me to see you like this...i want to protect you fr-...look if you don't like this, i totally understand & you can say no, i won't mind even a little bit" Cris pointed at him.

"but you can't protect me from them" Lionel murmured looking down, a drop of tear rolled down his cheek.

"just give me a chance.." he bend down to look directly into Leo's eyes.

"nobody has cared so much about me to do this.." Leo gestured towards the room "...I never had a childhood like this...or teendays..they were so painful.." Leo kept on crying.

"then let me make up for those days...i'll pamper you so much you'll have no scope of complaining" Cristiano pulled Leo for a tight hug.

"& what if you abandon me like 'em...i'm very annoying"

"No, you are not!" Cristiano snapped, now really annoyed. "& i'll never abandon you, i'll spoil you so much at you'll never think so little of yourself."

"Thank you..." Lionel curled up against Cristiano. "...i'm so tired..i don't know what to do.."

"I know baby...you don't have to think anymore." Cris took Leo's sentence as a 'yes', yes he wants to do it! "how about i give you a quick bath ? i've lots of surprises for you." Cris gave Leo a toothy smile but Leo didn't reacted. He sighed & carried Leo to the attached bathroom where more surprises were waiting for him. Cris stripped Leo, Leo didn't protest though, not sure coz of tiredness or because Cristiano has done this way to many times to feel ashamed now. He lead Leo to the bathtub. The moment the warm water touched his muscles, Leo felt himself relaxing.

"Leo, want to see a magic ?" Cristiano said enthusiastically putting a bathbomb in the water trying to make Leo feel better like it'll really make Leo forget his pain. The bathbomb dissolved as the water changed into glittery galaxy colour, Lionel kept looking at the water in awe. He batted his hands in the water narrowing his eyes. "You like that baby ?" Cristiano asked feeling happy inside because he knows Leo is feeling better but Lionel just pouted at him making Cris chuckle. Cristiano took a generous amount of baby shampoo & massaged his scalp. The scent of this shampoo is so new to Leo,it not intense & manly like the shampoos he usually used, its soft & soothing, he has used them bathing Thiago but he never used them himself & now somebody is doing it for him with utmost care it feels so good. Then Cris quickly rinsed his body with baby soap & got him out of the bath before the water cools down. Lionel didn't wanted to though he wanted to spend some more time in the purpley-pink glittery water but then Cris promised him more bathbombs.

"Lionel look you are pikachu" Cristiano smiled pointing at the mirror, Leo who was lost in his own world looked at the reflection of himself sitting on the massage table all wrapped up in bright yellow towel which has a hoodie with pikachu's face on it. He looks like a furball, he feels so tiny.

"i look tiny" Leo stated

"you are tiny" Cristiano replied.

"I'm not! why can't i be hot like beckham...or you ?"

"because you are an angel"

"but i want to be strong..." Leo sighed.

"I prefer angels" Cris threw the wet towel in the laundry basket & guided Leo on his back on the padded table.

"What are you doing ?"

"giving you a massage...with baby oil" Cris uncapped the bottle & poured some oil on his palm.

"So i really get to be treated like a baby ?" there was a hint of excitement in Leo's voice.

"absolutely"

"..but i've something to say" Leo said suddenly & Cris' heart stopped, maybe he got it all wrong, maybe Leo doesn't want this.

"umm yeaa sure baby" he stuttered.

"I read it...&...umm no diapers!" Lionel blurted, his cheeks has turned bright red in embarrassment in seconds.

"Okay!" Cristiano said laughing. After 20 mins of an amazing massage Leo feels sleepy. Cristiano changed him into new clothes. No more boring plain t-shirts for his baby, Leo was wearing a baby blue full sleeve t-shirt that states 'daddy's little boy' with a cartoon pic of a baby & light maroon shorts that overs only half of his thighs. The soft fabric feels good. Leo walked inside the room wearing a pair of big furry winnie the pooh stuffed shoe. He doesn't smell manly at all now, no hint of expensive cologne he smells like a baby now. He made his way towards the bed, his steps were clumsy due of sleep but Cristiano stopped him before he could reach the bed.

"I didn't sleep for two days" Leo said looking down, his voice barely audible. Cris rolled his eyes, anyone can understand he hasn't slept for ages looking at the dark patches under his eyes.

"I know baby but i was wondering if you'd like to sleep there" Cristiano pointed at the crib "....if you feel ready" he added & to his surprise Leo walked towards it without complaining. The crib he got for Leo is huge almost at big as a single bed with bars on all sides which were quiet high & the base wasn't high like a normal baby crib just a feet & half from the floor. He rested his hands on the bars & looked down on the other side. There were at least 6-8 pillows there, the mattress looks extremely comfortable. Cristiano placed a hand on his back encouraging him, he lowered the side so Leo can go in. Leo literally rolled inside & nothing can make Cristiano any happier right now.

"Kookie!" Lionel exclaimed hugging the stuffed toy. "I missed you so much in America" he started crying again & Cris took a seat beside him quickly before this gets worse.

"Its okay baby, brave boys don't cry..take a nap with kookie you'll better, i'm sure he missed you too" Cristiano tried to shush him.

"Don't be stupid, he can't miss me" Leo grumbled.

"but you just said..-"

"I can miss him because i'm a human but he doesn't understand my presence" Lionel cut him off like thats the dumbest thing he has ever heard while Cristiano rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Okay.." he raised his hand surrendering. "i'm be back in a minute don't try to get out of here" Cris walked out & secured the latch of the bar, Lionel didn't care much. Cristiano returned after a minute with the breakfast tray, Leo's face scrunched up when he noticed it.

"Leo.." Cris warned lowering the bar to get in while Leo shifted to a corner slowly. "baby you must..." Cris said more calmly this time.

"You don't understand...i..i...ughh if i eat while i'm upset or stressed i get sick..thats why i don't...please don't force me" Leo pleaded. Now its all clear to Cristiano why Leo skips meal so much because if he gets sick people will know & then they'll talk & make stupid assumptions.

"Okay don't cry...i'll figure something out for you okay?" he said sympathetically wiping off the drop of tear that accumulated on the corner of Leo's eyes. Walked out of the room again & took a little long to come back. "come here.." Cris patted on his lap & Leo crawled to him, settling himself on Cris' lap. Cris held a feeding bottle to his mouth but Leo made no move to drink from it. Cris sighed & pressed both sides of his lips so that he can make enough space to push the nub of the feeding bottle in.

"Leo suck..." Cristiano huffed holding the bottle in Leo's mouth, since he got no reaction from Leo, he tilted Leo's head back a little & pressed the bottle slightly so that a little amount of the liquid makes it to Leo's mouth. Leo suddenly realized how hungry he is right now when the chocolate milk landed on his tastebud. It tastes incredibly good & even though Leo doesn't feel like eating his body is betraying him. He wrapped his mouth around the soft rubber nub properly & started sucking it slowly & embarrassed of his own action but Cris kept on murmuring encouraging words to him. Its been awhile, Leo should be done drinking his chocolate milk Cris looked down to check on him only to find his Leo sleeping against his chest still suckling on the nub of the empty bottle. He can't believe he did it. Cristiano pressed a kiss on Lionel's forehead slowly pulling out the rubber nipple from his mouth. Leo whined a little but Cristiano made sure he doesn't wake up by rubbing his tummy soothingly & slided a pacifier back in his mouth. He quickly snapped a pic of Leo & couldn't stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGG i can't believe i wrote this..this one was a bit hard to write i'm not even sure of it but thank u for all the support & nice feedbacks i got on the previous chapter...now Leo knows too :p i know this is probably not everyone's stuff but the next chapter will probably be about ageplay but i'll keep on writing about kitten play & other bdsm stuffs


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DD/LB, ageplay chapter

Lionel is sleeping on the fluffy carpet on the floor, Cristiano has draped his favorite babyblue blanket with red ladybugs printed on him. Cris didn't trust Leo sleeping on the couch afraid he'll roll over & fall especially when he's so deep into littlespace, for which Cristiano is very grateful. Its been three days since Cristiano introduced him to his new routine & Lionel has regressed so fast he's even using some baby words which btw Cris didn't taught him but its so adorable to hear. Lionel is more easy to work with when he is little. He's more communicative like this though he doesn't like to response verbally but with the squeals, giggles & pouts like real babies but again he never was talkative in his normal self so Cristiano has no problems in understanding his signs instead he's thankful Leo is not in his catatonic state anymore. He's been sleeping properly, the dark patches under his eyes has faded, their is improvement in his mood except last night when he couldn't sleep properly. Leo woke up crying and panting last night but failed to express his feelings when Cristiano asked him, he just wanted his daddy to hold him while he kept on sobbing against his chest for rest of the night. Cris assumed he had a bad dream about the recent events that has happened to him so he's letting his beloved sleep in such an unusual time in the morning : 10:30am! while he prepares a cake to surprise Leo with a belated birthday celebration & cheer him up.

Cristiano is busy preparing the batter with headphones tucked in his ears, humming 'don't you need somebody' to himself & moving his hips slowly with the beats he never noticed Leo stirring up from sleep till he was fully awake and standing by the kitchen counter.

"Cristiano!" Leo finally called out loudly startling Cris.

"Lionel? " Cris said confused taking out the headphones & quickly pacing towards him. "What woke you up bub ? I thought you'll be sleeping for some more time" he pulled Leo for a hug & placed a kiss on his head.

"Hmm-m i don't want to sleep anymore" Leo ducked his face against Cristiano's chest. He rubbed Leo's back soothingly, he was all sweaty & panting a little.

"What got you all worked up baby ?" Cristiano cupped his face & made Leo look up to his eyes.

"Ughh..nothing...i'm going for a shower " Lionel stuttered looking down pushing Cris away. He quickly turned his steps towards the stairs and literally ran upstairs leaving Cristiano confused but Leo is out of his headspace thats he's sure of maybe if he gives Leo some time he'll tell Cris what's bothering him because he clearly looked distressed & upset but the other part of his mind doesn't want to leave Leo alone after these last three days when he was a little & was fully dependent on Cris. He loved taking care of Lionel like that so much, it made him feel more responsible like he's handing a real baby. Nothing sexual happened between them in these three days instead Cristiano's heart was filled with warmth & affection every time Leo squeal like a baby or was rolling around in his crib with Kookie. He sighed & returned to his work. The batter was already smooth & creamy so Cristiano placed it inside the oven & made his way upstairs.

"Leo ? Baby where are you ?" He called entering Leo's room. Nobody answered but he could hear the shower running inside the bathroom. "Lionel answer me, i know you are in there i can hear the water". Seconds passed, no answer. "I'm coming in" Cristiano pushed the door open slightly but everything was blurry inside because of the high speed of the shower. He walked in to find Leo sitting on the floor under the shower, curled up to himself like a lifeless person, cold water hitting his body.

"Baby what are you doing there !?" Cristiano quickly turned off the shower & wrapped Leo in the fluffiest towel they had. "What happened bub ? why are you crying ?" Cristiano asked even though he knows the reason.

"Leave me 'lone.." Leo whimpered.

"No i won't! & it wasn't your fault...copa wasn't your fault. You should be proud of yourself for the three fi...-"

"Stop it!" Lionel cut off Cris screaming. "I don't want to hear it. I don't wanna hear you consoling me. Stop pitying me, there is nothing to be proud of in losing three consecutive finals" he spat. Cris was a bit taken aback with how aggressively Leo responded.

"Okay then..okay.." Cristiano sighed resigned. "Is there anything i can do for you ?" he offered.

"Yess.." Leo looked up at him & the next second he was all over Cristiano kissing him hungrily, pushing him back against the wall. "Fuck me" he said breathlessly "i need it". Cristiano's eyes landed on Lionel's bare ass reflecting on the mirror & suddenly the atmosphere heated up. He groped Leo's buttcheeks, feeling the softness & the curves. Lionel moaned in Cris' mouth as he squeezed Leo's ass lightly.

"Do you really want this now?" Cristiano whispered panting. They didn't had sex for over a month with Leo away & him being in little space, Cristiano didn't even thought of having sex with Leo & now Leo wakes up 'normal' & asks for sex, Cris can't deny it.

"Yes! Yes! Yess...god yess!!" Leo panted & he didn't had to wait any longer, Cristiano shoved him back & pushed him up against the sink kissing him as Leo wrapped both his legs around Cristiano's waist.

"Pass me the lube bottle.." Cris said in a ragged voice sucking marks on Leo's shoulder blade. Leo desperately handed him a bottle from all the toiletries products kept on the sink. "This is not lube...you handed me a lotion.

"...will do..just fuck me..i'm ready" Leo tightened his arms around Cris' neck almost making it hard to breathe for the other. Cristiano quickly lubed two fingers & circled around his entrance.

"Noo teasing...put a finger in already or i'll do it mysel...- ohhh" Leo tilted his head back closing his eyes as Cristiano pushed a finger in before he could complete his sentence. He gave Leo the time to adjust but the other one was way too desperate, rocking himself on Cris' lap.

"Another Cris..." Leo begged & Cris complied, adding another finger in Leo crooking them for maximum sensation. Feeling Cristiano inside after so many days feels good but Leo wants more.

"Cris...i'm ready...fuck me as you wish" he panted.

"Noo..you need more prep" he added the third finger without any warning drawing a slutty moan from Leo. He pushed his fingers in & out, hitting Leo's sweet spot everytime. Both of their cocks standing hard against their stomach dripping pre cum.

"Cris please..i need to come"

"Yess baby i know.." Cris quickly slicked his cock with some generous amount of lotion and nudged his cock in Leo's puffed hole. Slowly Leo got used to the sensation of Cristiano's cock inside him. The lotion doesn't make a good lube and the position made it even harder. Lionel tightened his legs around Cris' waist as Cristiano kept pounding in him mercilessly yet it wasn't enough. Leo kept rocking on his boyfriend's lap with every thrust until the tingling sensation in his lower belly became really intense.

"Do..do you need..-to come ? I need to..come." Lionel panted.

"Yess..but you can come if you need to baby.." Cristiano kept thrusting up with the same pace hitting Leo's prostate constantly. Leo's tightness is almost suffocating for Cristiano & he's not far from coming.

"Be-before you ?"

"Yess baby.." Cris wants to make Leo feel better & if an amazing orgasm helps his bub he can compromise.

"Noo.." Leo whined "together? " he bought down an arm from Cris' neck to stroke Cristiano's hard cock and Cris can swear he can't feel his legs anymore & just wants to sit on the floor & make Leo suck him off. The thought itself was enough to push him on the edge and he was coming all over between them soon followed by Leo. Cristiano slumped Lionel on the sink who immediately leaned back against the mirror, Cristiano rested his hands on the sink for support.

"Baby are you alright? " Cris asked grabbing some tissue to clean the mess of him. Leo only nodded, eyes still closed but his lios curved up for a little smile. "Then lets take a quick bath together, yeah ?" He didn't wait for the other to respond he walked to the tub and opened the tap adjusting the temperature then went back to the sink to get Leo who btw has fallen asleep already. Theres no point waking him up now so Cris just sighed & carried Leo to the bathtub. Leo curled up immediately against Cristiano's chest as soon as the other one settled both of them in the water.

" 'wobble bath daddy" Leo mumbled sleepyly & Cris' lips curved up into a big smile. He just wants to get Leo back to his desired headspace, he stretched his hand to get the liquid soap from the rack & added some in the water & soon they were floating in a pile of clouds.

"Does this feel good ?" Cristiano asked massaging Leo's hair with baby shampoo.

"Hmm"

"Would you like to talk about the dreams you are having little one? "

"Who said i'd bad dreams...& don't call me that" Leo stuttered, his cheeks has turned red in embarrassment.

"Okay big guy" Cristiano chuckled "...& i know you are having bad dreams. You woke up crying last night & same thing happened today. Tell me, daddy will help you." He said now in a serious tone.

"Its just the Copa...i'll get over it...eventually" Lionel huffed tiredly.

"Lionel ple...-"

"No i don't wanna talk about it. Talking about it will only bring back the memories, its better to bury these memories deep back in your head, talking about it will not change the truth" Lionel was on the verge of crying by the time he ended his sentence. "..& i'm okay now"

"Don't cry...i hate it when you do. & you are right nothing can be changed now so lets move on" Cristiano tightened his arms around him.

"Hmm..i just need some time" Leo relaxed in his embrace closing his eyes.

"Take all you need" Cris murmured. They sat still like that for a moment in the bathtub, the water was getting cold. He looked down to find the other one has fallen asleep already in his embrace. Ughh Lionel Messi & sleep is a better love story than twilight.

"Leo wake up" Cristiano nudged him but Leo only whined wriggling on his lap. Cristiano needs to get him out of water the constant rubbing of Leo's back with his cock is having its bad effect on him already. "Baby the water is getting cold if you get fever we'll have to go to the doctor, you don't want that now, do you ?" Cris chuckled.

"Nuuu..they've needles & disgusting juices" Leo gave a disgusted look.

"Thats right baby" Cristiano wrapped a towel around himself & helped Leo get out from the tub. He thought Leo will need more time to get back to little space right after having sex, in fact Cristiano thought he'll have to engage Leo in some 'little' activities to get him back to that headspace but he had to do nothing. Lionel's steps were sluggish due to sleep so Cris picked him up instead of letting him walk on the wet floor. He put Leo down on the bed & dried his hair with the towel then quickly paced towards the closet to get clothes.

"Papi nooo..." Lionel whined pouting.

"You can't stay nakie baby, you've to put some clothes on" Cristiano pointed.

"I wanna 'leep nakie.."

"Okay then take a nap quickly...I'll wake you after 1 hour." He guided Leo on his back and covered him with the blanket.

"Why ?" Lionel frowned.

"Okayyyy Lionel you can sleep as long as you want just go to sleep" Cristiano pushed Leo's blue pacifier between his lips quickly. "Can daddy go now? " he huffed & Lionel nodded with a 'hmm'. Cris placed a kiss on Leo's forehead before grabbing his clothes & made his way downstairs. 'Pfff just in time' he said to himself, still 3 mins till the microwave will beep. He pulled the t-shirt over his head. With Dolores taking care of Junior half of the time he forgot how hard it is to handle a baby.

\---------

The icing of the cake is finally done now Cristiano can go & wake Leo up, its been two hour already, the mini muffins & the cookies took extra time. Cris is sure he's not as good as his mother but they smell really good.

"Lionel? Bub, wake up.." Cris called out entering Leo's room. He's sleeping curled up to himself, the blanket pulled up till his head. "Baba you'll get late for your day" he tugged the blanket off from Leo's body to find him sniffling bitting hard on his binky. Cristiano quickly sat beside him, gentle hands soothing him.

" 'm sowwy" Leo cried still curled up to himself.

"Sorry ? Why baby ?" Cristiano asked confused but the other one didn't replied. "Did you break something? Because its okay." Cris tried to give him some possible options remembering how Leo doesn't use words much when he's mentally regressed but Leo nodded a 'no'. "Then did you mess up with daddy's closet because thats okay too". Leo nodded again. "Is the dreams bothering you again? " Leo nodded his head vigorously this time. "Leo did you touched your princess parts ? Because thats your are strictly not allowed to do"

"Noo...that time you scolded me...you are mad at me, i was a bad boy" Lionel said desperately ducking his face further under the pillow in embarrassment.

"I'm not mad at you, daddy had some works to do." Cristiano moved the pillows off of him & peppered kisses on Leo's cheeks & forehead.

"...you yelled at me, i was being annoying" Leo sniffeled.

"I wasn't-...Leo baby i was in a hurry, there was something very tasty in the oven. Now you wouldn't like your food burned would you ?" Cris wiped the tears from Leo's cheeks. "...or worst the house could be on fire" Cristiano gasped dramatically like the house would really be on fire if he was a minute late.

"Then y didn't you came to check on me all this time ?" Leo asked.

"All this time you weren't sleeping? Oh my godd...you were crying all this time? " Cristiano feels like a jerk to not come & check on him. All this time he was thinking about coming upstairs but got occupied with one work or the other. "I'm so sorry baby...i really am."

"You shouldn't be lying" the other one murmured.

"I'm not lying...i've surprises for you" Cristiano gave him a toothy smile and Leo turned his face towards him pouting. "...but let get you dressed first" he rubbed his palm on Leo's bare ass & Leo wriggled giggling. Cris quickly put a t-shirt on Leo and a tiny CR7 boxer brief.

"Up! up!" Lionel raised both his hands towards Cristiano looking at him with bright puppy eyes hopeful that Cris will carry him & how could Cristiano deny those eyes. He lifted Leo up who wrapped his arms around Ctis' neck tightly, the smaller man's legs dangling on air, Cris carried him downstairs.

"Leo close your eyes" Cristiano told Lionel who furrowed at Cristiano. "...for surprise" he trailed off & Lionel did almost immediately with a huge smile. Cris put his hands on Leo's eyes to be double sure & guided his steps to the dining room

"SURPRISEEE!!!" Cristiano shouted in an excited voice. Lionel opened his eyes and gasped looking at the table infront of him. It was decorated with a cake two basket full of mini muffins & cookies, chocolate & candy treats, a poster hanging on the back that 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIONEL' written on it.

"But my budday was wike weeks ago"

"Yep but we will celebrate it today....i made cake for you." Cristiano nudged him to go near the table.

"You are such a good boyfriend..& a person" Leo said in a serious tone looking down at the cake intently that has his name written over it. "I love you daddy" he went from serious to squealing in a second hugging Cristiano.

"Oii...no need to get jumpy now lets cut the cake" Cristiano said. He put a 2 & 9 candle on the cake & lighted them. Leo deeply inhaled as much air as he could and blew the candles.

"I'm 29.." Leo remarked in a low voice.

"Hmm...doesn't seem right, right ?" Cristiano took out the number 9 candle & lighted the 2 again. "There you go" Lionel's cheek was bright red by this time but he blew it anyway. Leo took the knife to cut the cake, Cristiano put his palm around Leo's hand and wrapped the other one around Leo's waist. He guided Leo's hand to cut the cake & sang 'happy birthday' so horribly that the other couldn't stop giggling. They both feed eachother pieces of cake & Cristiano took lots of selfies with Leo with cream covering half of his face.

"Baba c'mon i've a gift for you" Cristiano called Leo.

"But you've already given me so many" Lionel pointed.

"Yes baby there's one more...come with me" Cristiano lead Leo to his nursery where his eyes widened with shock when Leo saw his gift. A huge playpen full of colourful balls & a attached slip that ends in the playpen. Lionel looked back & forth to it & Cristiano with wide eyes, failing to form any words.

"Yes baby thats for you" Cris nodded. All his childhood Leo never got a playpen of his own, the only time he could swim in such a ocean of sponge balls was when his mum took him to public parks but now he can sit there all day, it made Leo extremely emotional. He turned towards Cristiano & hugged him with all his strength.

"Why you do this for me...?" Leo asked in a shaky voice.

"Because i promised my baby the best...because he is the best!" Cris put a kiss on Leo's fluffy hair "c'mon now don't you wanna try it ?" He encouraged Leo to try the slip. Lionel quickly climbed up the six tiny steps before he reached the top. Instead of sitting on his back Leo laid on it on his stomach.

"Leo you'll not do it!" Cristiano warned but Leo smirked at him challengingly before pushing himself down & landing flat on his face in his playpen.

"Lionel Messi!!!"

"Hehe lionel messi.." Leo repeated giggling.

"Wait you little monkey" Cris tried to get on the other side but the bars are quiet high & Leo has shifted himself in the far corner.

"Mon-keyy!!!!"

"Just wait till i get my hands on you" Cristiano climbed two stairs at once and slided down the slip in the ocean of soft balls.

"Holy shit..Leo you've let me play here with you" Cristiano chuckled.

"This is my kingdom so you'll have to follow my rules" Leo said commandingly.

"Is that so...then theres a bad news for you.. because the tickle monster is here." Cris grabbed Leo & started tickling him mercilessly will the other one writhed under him giggling & panting. There play was stopped when Cris' phone started ringing.

"Ummm its Iker...i'll be right back baby" Cristiano literally sprinted up the slid & jumped on the floor from the top then out of the door saying hello on the phone.

"You'll break it asshole.." Leo yelled from back immediately biting his tongue. Cristiano came back after few minutes.

"Iker says happy birthday to you" Cris smiled at Leo.

"Tell him i said thenk uuu" Leo singsonged

"Why don't you do that in person?" There was an awkward silence for a moment. "At first when i didn't know much & asked him about all this" he gestured towards the room. "...he was really helpful & he has invited us over to meet you"

"But..umm but.." Leo failed to express himself.

"I know baby but you don't have to worry there will be other littles too..it'll be like a play date for you" Cristiano tried to calm him

"Other littles ?"

"Yes he told me we've other littles too" Cris chuckled. "& friends from your team will be there too...i mean Gerrard & all...they want to meet you..the little you." He didn't get any response from the other one, maybe its too early for him. Cris could see Leo double thinking. "C'mon Leo it'll be great" he encouraged "but if you are uncomfortable its alright." His friends wants to see him like this. Crap! & other littles? It was supposed to be only him. What if the whole Real Madrid squad has planned to invite him so they can make fun of him ? But daddy won't allow them to do so, he trusts Cristiano with his body & soul plus the other one seems so excited. He must be really proud of Leo to want to show him off to his friends so badly & Lionel doesn't want to disappoint him.

"O'tay" he mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit longer :× & since i asked if i should write ageplay chapters in the different story & many of you told me to continue here, i won't make a new story all kind of chapters will be added here ^_^ & the next 2-3 chapters will be about other bdsm stuffs. I'll see which part is preferred most by people & try to write about that more (so requests are welcomed :))  
> 


	14. Chapter 14

Cristiano is mad. Cristiano is furious. Lionel has dyed his hair blonde. Fucking blonde & he didn't even bother to tell him. He found about it from internet but he can't call Leo because he's in flight on his way to Madrid.

He looked at the picture again. Fucking platinum blonde hair! Now Cris can no longer card his fingers through Leo's soft dark strands which made him angrier. Let that brat arrive. Cristiano should've told Leo the rules on the first day but Leo was so upset & then this whole new routine made him so happy he thought he'll give Lionel some time to get adjusted to his new lifestyle. Its not that Lionel is not aware of the rules Cristiano set for him previously which included 'no kind of body modification or punk hairstyles without his permission' after Leo came to him one day with an arm covered with horrible tattoos.

Cristiano was snapped out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone today other than Leo but he was supposed to be here after about one more hour. This is it. Leo is getting spanked so hard today. Cristiano stomped towards the door fuming. Before he could even fully open the door Leo pushed it open and jumped on him, hooking his hands around Cris' neck. Cristiano wrapped an arm around his body & supported his ass with the other one instinctively.

"Daddyy...i missed you sooooo much, this much...." Leo stretched out his hands to show how much he missed his daddy & Cristiano had to tighten his grip around his body to keep him from falling. & oh how can Cristiano stay mad at those puppy eyes & the cute dimples gracing his sight. He pressed a light kiss on Leo's cheek before putting him down.

"I've a suprise fo you...." Leo said tugging down on the hoodie that was covering his hair for obvious reason.

"....& what'll that be ?" Cristiano said rolling his eyes.

"Tadaaaa" Lionel pulled back his hoodie & revealed his platinum blonde to him. Cristiano wants to be angry but also wants to stay calm for his baby since he just got here & is probably tired but again Leo broke a rule he was aware of.

"I know about that one..Its not a surprise anymore" Cristiano said dismissively frowning.

"How'd you know?" Leo gasped surprised.

"The new pic you posted of yourself few hours ago on insta..." Cristiano turned away from Leo like he couldn't care less & panic swelled up in Leo. Daddy always takes such a good care of him, he wants to make daddy proud but still somehow he manages to make people around him angry 

"....you don't wike it ?" He stuttered.

"Why didn't you ask for my permission? You know your rules, you are not supposed to make any major body modification without my permission. Just because I'm lenient towards you doesn't mean I'll take everything for granted" Cristiano said angrily facing Lionel.

"I...i..'ought you only meant tattoos, piercings or...o any bad hairstyle." Lionel looks scared & Cristiano never wants to be the one to scare him & yes when Cris said no 'punk hairstyles' he meant no mohawk or the horrible hairstyle Leo had once when he almost shaved the back & the sides of his head, he never thought Leo'll ever dye his hair blonde plus he set these rules more than a year n half ago when Leo first got tattooed. He never discussed them again because Leo has been obedient more or less all the time & took Cris' cock whenever he was asked to but things are different now with Lionel being a little he needs a little more explanations.

"Why did you do it ?" Cristiano sighed.

"....wike pwincess Elsa...of Arendelle" Lionel murmured looking down on the floor & shifting uncomfortably. Cristiano was a bit surprised after hearing Leo's answer. They watched frozen together last time & Leo was looking at the animated snow in awe, every time Elsa produced snow he would clap in appreciation. So Leo was still in his little space when he decided to get his hair dyed...of course he was he didn't want to leave his daddy & go to Barcelona. He was crying during the whole drive to airport, later that day Celia called him to ask if everything was fine between them because Leo has been 'acting weird' since he arrived, then Cris had to call Gerrard to have check on him. Pique being the papa bear of the team took good care of Leo, not like his daddy of course but like a caregiver. He didn't ask Leo about his new lifestyle or mocked him, he comforted Leo when he felt sad & none of it felt weird for either Cristiano or Pique, except Lionel was a bit embarrassed when rest of the team welcomed him as a 'little'.

Cristiano stared at his shiny silvery hair for a long moment. It doesn't look bad in fact Leo looks like those tiny boy fairies in disney movies but still he undermined Cris' authority & to make sure this doesn't happen again Cristiano has to set an example for him. "Lionel you understand that you've broke a rule & we've to make sure this doesn't happen again, right? "

"Y-yes daddy.." Leo said sniffling already.

"10 minutes in naughty corner & you'll go to bed 20 minutes before your bedtime today, okay ?" Cristiano said after thinking a lot about what punishment he should give Leo. Personally he doesn't like the idea of spanking his little when he is so reliable on him but he did his research about the other possible punishments he can give to Leo & right now time out seems right. He gave Leo only 10 minutes because he just came after a 2 hour flight journey but if he delay the punishment will lose its effectiveness plus this 10 mins will help him to calm down & he told Leo to go to bed 20 minutes before his bedtime because that way Leo'll get the time to think what he did & where he went wrong. Total 30 minutes sounds fine.

"K daddy.." Lionel replied accepting his punishment without any fuss.  
Cristiano guided Lionel to a corner of the room & took his purple little backpack from him. "I'll set the timer, remember Leo you can't move or you'll have to start all over again." Leo nodded a 'hmm' with glassy eyes. Cris wants to discipline him, he never meant to upset Leo. He rubbed his back soothingly murmuring encouraging words. "So good for daddy, taking your punishment so well like a good boy" Cris pressed a kiss on Leo's temple. "I'll start the timer on my phone now, as soon as it beeps your punishment is over. I'll be in the kitchen if you feel uncomfortable in any way you *must* use your safe word okay." Cristiano set the timer then walked off to the adjoined kitchen while Leo stood still facing the wall. Cristiano heard Leo's sniffles getting louder & eventually turn into sobs.

He chopped the vegetables slowly, his eyes were always on Leo. Cris read how it is hard for littles to stay still in one place as they are always jumpy but since Lionel is a bit shy & introverted he's probably okay. The timer beeped & Leo's punishment was over. Cristiano paced towards him quickly.

"Here now Lionel, punishment time over" Cristiano wrapped an arm around him guiding him towards the couch in small steps.

" 'm sowwy dad-dy...didn't wandedto mad you" Leo hugged Cris tightly ducking his face in his chest.

"Heyy bub, its alright..i'm not mad at you. You took your punishment so well, i'm proud of you" Cristiano took a seat on the couch. He kept rubbing Leo's back soothingly to even up his breathing & stop his hiccups.

" 'll change back to black." Lionel curled up in his daddy's lap"

"Why baby..?" For the first time since Leo arrived Cristiano carded his fingers through his silver hair & they are just as soft as they used to be.

"Its yucky...made you mad"

"Uhh Leo i think you didn't understand why you got punished for. I punished you because you broke a rule you were aware of. Little boys don't make big decisions from next time you'll ask for my permission first okay ? Daddy wants to give his little bug some independence but he also wants to be there to guide him." Leo gave him a little understanding nod. "I think this looks good...though i prefer your natural hair colour, silver looks good too...wike a little pixie!" Cristiano tickled Leo & Leo couldn't help but giggle even though he had tears in his eyes. "Okay, no more tears now...i'm sure my little pixie is tired & hungry now" Cristiano said wiping the tears off his baby's cheeks.Lionel nodded rubbing his eyes.

"You weally wike it ?"

"Yes baby you are a cutie always....i'm making thai fried rice, would you like that?" Cristiano turned him on his lap so they are sitting face to face.

"...with lotsa shrimps daddy"

"Okay bub with lot of shrimps" Cristiano repeated kissing Leo's forehead. "Lionel would you like to take some rest in our bedroom? ...or in your nursery?" Cristiano corrected himself quickly. Lionel should sleep in his crib while he's in little space to stay safe.

"Don't wanto leave you" Leo murmured.

"Hmm let me think what can we do about that" Cristiano pretended to think. "We can bring your playpen here"

"Yaayyy dada beftt!"Lionel squealed. Cristiano bought Leo's playpen in the dining room and placed it where he can always keep an eye on him from kitchen. He bought a second playpen for Leo which is much smaller than the one Leo has in his nursery, its sides are made of net so its portable. Cristiano thought its needed to have one to keep Lionel confined in one place when he's working to keep him safe & also he can look after him better when Leo is near him.

"Leo c'mon let's get you changed into your jammies then you can rest" Before Lionel could reply Cristiano was stripping him from his clothes. Leo raised his hands like any other trained toddler would do as Cris took out his grey t-shirt then his jeans, they were soon replaced by soft cotton jammies. Leo looks a couple of years younger in the white full sleeve top with little pink hearts & the matching pants. "All set now" Cristiano said picking up Leo. He situated Leo in his playpen before heading back to make their lunch in the kitchen while Lionel busied himself with kookie & other toys Cris left inside for him.

"How was your week baby?" Cristiano asked conversationally.

"Fine" Leo answered bored lying on his stomach hugging kookie.

"But your mom called & she said you seemed upset" Cristiano heard it all from Gerrard & a little from Leo himself over phone but he wants to know everything in details, wants to know how his baby was dealing with the world when he wasn't there.

" 'cause you weren't there" Lionel replied with a frown.

"I'd to call Gerrard to check everything was okay...i know its though for you now but you've to act like a big boy for rest of the world" Cristiano said in a much serious tone.

"O'tayy daddy..." Leo mumbled looking down at kookie. Cristiano isn't convinced that Leo has understood much but he didn't push the matter further for now.

"Tell me about the other activities you did.." Cristiano asked while cooking.

"You told Geri, now all knows" Lionel pouted blushing.

"All your team mates knows ?"

"Yes...they gave me lotsa cho-colates & Lucho let us train with wig wobbles" Leo said in a squeaky voice. "But they pull my cheeks too." He frowned again makin Cristiano chuckle.

"Its because everyone loves you & you looked so happy playing in those balloons" Cristiano smiled at him.

"Eveyone was rollin' around hehe.." Leo giggled. "I pushed Louwee & he fell. I kicked his wobble too.

"Ahh Leo don't be naughty, Luis takes care of you, he shares his mate drink with you, no ?" Cristiano scolded. "& speaking of Geri, he said he'll bring you here but u came..."

"Gerii dropped me here & went to Iker's place whit Marc n Sergi. Neyney & Louwe will come too" Leo said playing with his car.

"Ahh thats great! You'll enjoy a lot at Iker's place." Cristiano said putting the cooked food in two plates. "C'mon bug i'm done here, its lunchtime." Cristiano announced walking towards him. He picked Leo up from his playpen & carried him to the dining table where a new highchair was waiting for him.

"Daddy scaa'ed" Lionel hid his face in the space between Cris's shoulder blade & neck & tightened his grip on his t-shirt.

"Why bub ? Its fun...its safer for you & daddy will be here to feed you" Cristiano tried to calm him. Lionel nodded reluctantly. He doesn't want daddy to get angry on him again. Cristiano settled him in his highchair & secured the latches. He understood the look on Leo's face & gave him a light squeeze on his shoulder to reassure him. "I'll bring our plates, okay ?" Cris said walking towards the kitchen.

"Daddy noh...da daa..." Leo cried out. Cristiano left the plates on the kitchen counter so he was back in no time. He wasn't even out of Leo's sight.

"Heyy little man i'm right here" Cristiano stroked his hair.

"Don't leave me 'lone here" Lionel pouted & Cristiano couldn't help but chuckle, pulling his cheek gently.

"Would you like apple juice or orange?"

"Apple daddy." Cristiano filled his sippy cup with apple juice & placed it on the tray of the highchair. He quickly tied Lionel's bib around his collar because he is a very messy eater. He held a spoonful of fried rice in front of Leo's mouth who accepted it without any complain. He moaned in contentment chewing his food that made Cristiano smile.

"Food is yummy !?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yumyum" Lionel squealed opening his mouth for more. Usually it takes a hell lot of effort to feed Leo but today he's being extremely good for daddy. He took little sips of apple juice from his sippy cup in between to help himself swallow the food. By the time Cristiano was done feeding Lionel, his mouth & chin was covered with rice grains & sauce. Cris cleaned Leo's mouth with wet wipe cloth but didn't let him out from his chair yet.

"I'll have my lunch now okay bub, finish your juice meanwhile." Cristiano said refilling Lionel's sippycup.

"Thank you fo the food daddy, it was so yumyum" Lionel said playing with his sippy cup.

"Such good manners..good boy" daddy praised him. Cristiano gobbled down his food quickly because he can't wait to cuddle his baby. He unlatched the highchair & took Lionel on his lap. "Would you like to go to your nursery or in our room ?" Cristiano asked walking up the stairs.

"...ouwa room" Leo mumbled shifting uncomfortably on his lap hugging kookie in one hand. Cris lead them both to *their* room. He was about to put Leo down on bed but he tightened his limbs around Cristiano wailing a little.

"what happened little one ?" 

"Need to go pee-pee" Lionel said blushing, hiding his face in Cris' shoulder. Even though daddy said he shouldn't feel embarrassed telling him if he needs to use the bathroom Leo can't help feeling self conscious. Even in his little space Lionel would like to have some privacy here but Cristiano said he wants to accompany his baby everywhere.

"Ohh sure baby bug.." Cristiano walked towards the bathroom. Lionel started wriggling in Cristiano's lap so much that he had to put him down.

"Dada stays 'ere" Leo pointed his finger at the floor to emphasize his point that he wants some privacy.

"You sure you'll be fine alone? Little boys don't have to...." before Cris could finish his sentence Leo nodded his head vigorously. "Okay...but you can't lock the door" Cristiano sighed defeated.

Lionel stood on a little tool in front of the mirror after he was done with his work. He stared at his reflection, he looks taller & everyone says tall is cool & suddenly he feels like a 'big boy'. He's not sure why daddy worries about him so much & why he has to accompany him even in the washroom. He spent a week alone in Barcelona & he was fine. Well, not entirely, the first two days he couldn't stop crying he missed his daddy doing all the works for him...bathing him, changing him, feeding him, even when he took Leo for pee-pee, Leo could relax for as long as he wanted at Cristiano's place & Cris would cuddle him a lot plus kookie lives here too, the care kind of felt good & a feeling of safety was there something Leo never got in his childhood. He was taught to always stay strong but daddy lets him cry without judging him & comforts him too. These conflicting thoughts are too much for him & when he told daddy about them over phone he said its just the mean voice in his head & he has to ignore it to enjoy his moments. Lionel absentmindedly turned the wrong tap & splash of water hit his lower belly. He instinctively turned back the tap stepping back. One of his leg touched the floor while the other one was still on the tool. He lost his balance & fell on his ass on the bathroom floor with a loud cry. Cristiano stepped inside in no time.

"What happened Lionel ? oh my godd, i should've never let you go alone..." Cristiano said rubbing his back soothingly. He was about to take crying Lionel on his lap that he noticed his wet pant. "Ohh baby is that why you are crying ? Its alright baby bug, you had an accident" Cristiano said pointing at his wet pant.

"Nohh!" Lionel protested sniffling.

"Little boys can have accidents, you don't have to be embarrassed about that" Cristiano tried to calm him.

"..didn't have accident..." Leo batted his hands at Cristiano. *Why doesn't daddy understand, ughh*

"Leo, no hitting!" Cristiano scolded catching both his hands in tight grip. "I'll clean you up now & no argument, be a good boy for daddy" Cristiano said firmly but he didn't sound angry. 

"but i...-" Leo tried to explain wiping his eyes that its not what it looks like.

"no buts! i said no argument. You had an accident, we'll talk about it later but first i'll clean you up" Cris cut him off. He put a towel around Leo & stripped him from his jammies then guided Leo to lay on his back on the spa table. Lionel almost jumped away when Cris removed his towel & a cold wet cloth touched his private parts. "Lionel, don't make me tie you up here!" Cristiano said sternly & Leo thought its better to obey daddy now, he can explain the whole thing when he can put his words together properly, he a little overwhelmed right now. Cristiano cleaned Leo's private parts with a wet wipe cloth with utmost care then put some baby powder there. "All done!" Cristiano declared with a huge grin. Lionel can't feel any more embarrassed than this. They both walked back to the room. Leo laid on the bed wrapped in a towel, sucking on his pacifier that Cristiano tucked in his mouth while he went to get clothes for Leo from his nursery. He was back after a min holding what seemed like an onesie to Leo. "C'mon Leo lets get you dressed then you can have a nap if you want to" Cristiano cooed to his pouty baby. When he got no response he got to work by himself without the other's cooperation. He made Leo wear the top with great difficulty then buttoned the front side of the cloth with the back side at his crotch & thats it. Leo looked at himself, he was wearing a baby onesie. He growled at Cristiano but all his words got muffled around his pacifier. "aww baby don't get angry now you look too cute like this" Cristiano said rolling on his back beside Leo & pulled him against his chest. Lionel let himself cuddled without protesting this time but he is still angry at his daddy *though he doesn't want to be*. Cristiano watched his pouty baby melting into his touch as he kept stroking his hair, he wants to make him all smiley again. "Lionel ?"

"hmm ?" Leo answered around his paci.

"Did you scribbled all over Junior's drawing book last time ?"

"Noh...was helping him...do homewaks" Lionel gasped shocked. Cristiano arched an eyebrow at him questionably. "wandedto daww too.." Leo admitted finally guilty.

"which is why...i bought drawing books & colours for my little bug" Cristiano said to Leo.

"You did ?" Lionel squealed in joy.

"Yess! you can have them but only after a nap"

"o'tay daddy...you da beft" Leo said around his pacifier snuggling close to his daddy closing his eyes, excited to use his colour books after he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update i wanted to write something else but everyone wanted to read about little!leo & daddy!cris i restarted the story again & also apologies for making it so long


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DDLB/Ageplay chapter...

"C'mon Leo, its nothing like you are thinking...you'll have fun, i promise." Cristiano sighed pulling his car in Iker's driveway. He has been reassuring Lionel that its just a play date & no one is going to make fun of him since they were halfway till Iker's house. At first everything was fine, Lionel was excited to see his friends but as they came closer his anxiety build-up changed his behavior effectively.

"Dun wand 'em make fun" Lionel mumbled around his pacifier looking down, fiddling with the locks of his seat belt nervously.

"Nobody will make fun of you....if anyone does i'll shuuu them, Okay ? & with Gerard around i doubt anyone will even dare" Cristiano chuckled.

The main gate of the house clicked open & the host came out to welcome his guests. Cristiano got out from the car smiling at his friend. They greeted eachother with a quick 'dude handshake'. "We heard you parking the car but you guys took so long to come in i thought...is everything okay?" Iker asked questionably looking at the back seat where Leo was sitting.

"Yeaa...well, we got a cranky baby here" Cristiano sighed while the other one gave him an understanding nod. They both scooted towards the back door of Cristiano's ferrari.

"We've a cute newbie here" Iker gasped enthusiastically "Lionel wouldn't you like to meet your friends ? They are waiting to welcome you" he stretched his hand to brush Leo's cheek while he tried to shift nervously without much success since the seatbelts kept him in place. The strange thing about the caress was it didn't feel weird, nothing sexual [obviously] just a touch full of love & warmth it made him look up at both of them. Lionel sucked hard on his pacifier, biting on the rubber nipple in his mouth is strangely soothing. He feels so inferior, sitting here buckled up in two seatbelts not being able to free himself because thats daddy's work. His pale cheeks has turned prominently pink.

"Lionel its polite to greet elders" Cristiano said in a firm voice but he didn't sound mad. *Elders because Lionel is a baby now. The final nail has been nailed to the inferior feeling Leo was having* Cristiano sighed when he got no response from the other. He wanted to give Leo the time to adjust but he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Ohh its alright, he is just a little nervous..." Iker tried to break the tension. Cristiano really thought Leo was ready to meet others because he was in deep headspace since he arrived & there was no lapse but maybe it was still a little early.

"Hai E'ka...thenku fo 'viting me n daddy" Lionel said biting his pacifier because he noticed his daddy's *a little hurt expression*. Cristiano's face immediately lit up. He gave Leo a approving smile & the other couldn't help but blush.

Meantime Gayreth came out of the house & the surprising thing was he carrying James who had his limbs wrapped around him tightly, a dummy between his lips.

"Hey guys, whats taking you so long ?" He chipped in.

"Lionel got a cold feet" Iker chuckled.

"Woah!!" Gayreth gasped. He knows about Leo being a little but its just a tinsy bit surprising to see Lionel Messi pouting behind his pacifier in real. Cristiano elbowed him indicating him to shut up then baby James got everyone's attention by saying something that was unintelligible to humans & kept on squirming.

"mphh-mm" he pointed at Leo.

"Yes baby i know you are excited to meet him but you need to calm down" Bale hunched down a bit closer to the car window so that the other one can make better interactions with Leo.

"Hii Lio'nail" James waved a hand towards Leo "whatchu doin' ?? Lets go inside we wantchu 'lay with you" he said in a little whiny tone.

"Lionel, now you're ready to go ?" Cristiano asked "your friends are waiting..."

"O'tay daddy" He mumbled around his pacifier . Leo is not sure of others but James is behaving pretty much like him so if anyone makes fun of him, its not going to be him alone, James is there too plus he doesn't want to keep daddy waiting. Cristiano unbuckled his seat belt & lifted him up. Leo wrapped his legs around his hips instinctively. They all made there way towards the house. Lionel has hide his face between Cris' shoulder blades already.

"You remember the rules right ? You'll respect your friends & my friends with as much respect as daddy & no hitting or swearing. If you feel uncomfortable you'll come to me immediately, okay ?" Cristiano reminded him.

"Yes daddy" Leo whispered looking at him.

"Good boy" Cris placed a kiss on his forehead making Lionel blush. He enjoys even these smallest compliments Cristiano gives him because daddy truly means them not like rest of the world who tell him nice things only because he's good with football.

The moment they walked in there was whistling, shouting & clapping & before Lionel knew he was covered with confettis followed by everyone shouting "WELCOME BABY LIONEL" in unison.

"Ohh i think there was a pretty little munchkin here but i can't find him anymore, maybe if i search him under this big pile of confettis i can find him." Cristiano said affectionately removing the small pieces of colorful papers from Leo's face.

"Daddy 'ere i am...tey louve me" Lionel squirmed giggling. His pacifier dropped from his mouth but didn't land on the floor because its pinned on his sweatshirt.

"I told you..." Cristiano said walking to the middle of the living room where all were chatting.

Luis was the first to take him for a coddle, then Andres followed by Sergio finally landing on Geri's lap. Gerard was Lionel's favorite caregiver (so far he has got only him though) not because he's his friend & takes care of him, Gerard make him smiley, not the way his daddy can but Leo thinks he is funny & also he gives him candies. After all the Real Madrid players present said their hellos & gave him warm hugs there was one more pair left from the other Madrid, Fernando & his baby Antoine then Leo was settled on the fluffy carpet with other littles sitting in a big circle while Cristiano sat on the luxurious sofa just behind the circle with other daddies & caregivers.

"Whatchu guys payin'" Lionel asked innocently.

"Legos" Sese shrugged.

"You can have some from me" Toni pushed some pieces towards him "....cause papa says sharing is good" he said looking at his daddy.

"Good boy" Karim praised giving him a flying kiss.

"...can haf from me too" Marc said followed by his twin Sergi (well they are boyfriends but when they are in little space Gerard takes care of them so the group calls them 'Geri's twins). Since babies usually follow the mass the others sitting in the circle shared their toy too & in the end Lionel had the biggest pile of lego blocks in front of him. 

"Leo has silva hair like i told you" Neymar whispered to James but he was loud enough for all to hear making the daddies laugh.

"What happens to yo black hair ?" Antoine asked furrowing his brows out of curiosity.

"He looks like a faewy" Jordi said putting his blocks together. 

"...wike a pin'cess" the German Marc said.

"...wike cinder'ella" Isco squealed.

"Shhh he looks like meh!" Ivan sushed them all. "Daddy his hair looks like meh ?" He asked his daddy for confirmation. 

"If you say so Ivan-O-vich" Arda chuckled.

"Nooo his hair is mo silvery" Jordi whined then a argument broke out among the 12 littles while Lionel kept blushing.

"Boys!" Gareth scolded making them all shut up, pouting.

"Lionel why do you tell us about it ?" Iker asked.

"Wandedto look wike daddy" Leo mumbled looking down at the hardly assembled pieces of legos.

"Nope! Lies...." Cristiano said accusingly "he wanted to look like princess elsa" he chuckled making Leo blush even more.

"Did the fairy godmother touched yo hair with her wand & turned it silva ?" Andre frowned.

"No you stupid he went to the parlor & dyed it blond" Sergio said loudly.

"Sese! Name calling is strictly a no no, say sorry" Iker said sternly.

"NO!" he threw a block surprising everyone in the room.

"No throwing things, you just earned yourself a five minutes corner time" Iker got up from his seat & made his way to Sergio.

He put his arms under whiny Sergio's & picked up while the other kept fighting. Iker carried him to another room then came back after two minutes.

"Sorry babies, your friend is just having a bad day." He apologized.

"Sese too angry" James asked furrowing his brows.

"Not angry baby, he is upset" He sighed. "Would you boys like to draw? I can give you some sheets & crayons."

"Yess" they all said in unison & Iker left the room again to bring then sheets & crayons.

"Daddy daddyyy?" Lionel tugged Cristiano's pants to get his attention. 

"Yea bub ?" Cristiano looked down at Leo.

"Thirsty!"

"Just give me a sec babe, i have your sippy cup filled with your favorite juice." He checked Leo's little backpack "there you go..." Cris handed it to him.

"Thank you daddy.." Lionel said after sucking up almost most of the juice in the sippy cup.

"Wow he has regressed a lot, i bet that needed lot of training" Karim said impressed.

"Yeaa how did you guys even get into this? When i tried to tell you about this first you weren't even interested" Iker said distributing sheets among the littles & placed some crayons & sketch pens in the middle of circle. Cristiano looked down at Leo before he started with his answer. Lionel was looking at him with a frown.

"Bub why don't you draw me a nice picture so that we can take it home & put it up in your nursery ?" Cris encouraged him. Lionel's regression has been natural & he doesn't want him to hear him anything that may trigger him to come out of his littlespace.

"O'tay daddy" Leo turned his face pouting & picked up a sketch pen to start drawing. Soon he got busy with discussing with what to draw with his little friends. When Cristiano was sure Leo isn't listening to them anymore he turned towards his friends.

"Its a long story...." he sighed. "All this this started in a sex shop when he chose pacifier over ball gag. The shop keeper said he might be a you know...little. I'd no idea about what she said so i did my research & bought him some baby stuffs...you know stuffed toys or animal pjs & he found all that cute. He never used them before though....then after the copa he was devastated...he wasn't eating or sleeping. I introduced him to this lifestyle, he is always so compliant, he let me manoeuvre him, take care of him without any protest because by that point he was too exhausted..." he paused to look down at his baby who is scribbling on his sheet with crayons intentively " He depends a lot on me right now & thats why i've kept this ageplay side of our relationship strictly non-sexual. I think he needed this, to have someone who'd take care of him & he won't have to worry about giving something in return....he's better now, happier." Cristiano smiled.

"Woah man you made a nice therapeutic use of ageplay" Bale said. Everyone is looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yeaa..i totally get you man, things happened pretty much same with Lucas" Marcelo said a little upset.

"Ahh that poor kid, why didn't you bring him ?" Cristiano asked.

"I did. He's sleeping...btw what age group have you selected for Lionel ?"

"Ermm not sure yet, i'm still trying to evaluate his situation. Iker you gotta help me here" Cristiano scratched his head.  
"Yea sure man but first let me bring back Sergio. He's probably crying a river plus Lucas is sleeping in that room don't want to wake him up" Iker said walking across the hall to the other room. He rentered the room after some time with Sergio on his hip & shy Lucas holding his hand. "Look who is up from his nap"

"Luca baby when did you wake up, why didn't you call me ?" Marcelo asked & the boy shied away even more hiding himself behind Iker.

"....because Sergio kept him busy to play snake n ladder with him" Iker told.

"Very bad Sese, you should always take your punishment likea good boy that daddy gives you" Marcelo made him pout.

"Okay okay no need to pout, you two can draw with your friends" he settled them both on the carpet.

"Tell me about Lionel now" Iker got back to Cristiano.

"What do you want me to say ?"

"...like his activities, his behavior so we can assess him"

"He plays with his toys..."

"Every little does that, be specific!" Busquets said.

"He loves to play with his stuffed toys, a bunny specifically...he has named it kookie & talks with it, he loves glitters, loves playing with blocks & solving puzzles, watches cartoons...power rangers...-"

"Does he crawl ?" Masche asked.

"Yeaa sometimes but very little...he mostly rolls over & make baby noises when he feels too little. His words has become quiet slurred & most of the time he responds by nodding and shaking his head or pointing at something" Cristiano can't help but smile thinking of Lionel rolling around hugging his stuffed toys. One day he almost fell from the bed doing it but Cristiano got hold of him. He's still thinking of a way how to make it safe for Lionel because he's no way gonna stop him from rolling around, its too adorable!

"I guess he doesn't feed himself either" Andres asked.

"No i do it...he's too messy & also it takes a great effort & too much punishment threats to feed him" Cristiano sighed.

"Does he wear a diaper ?" Iker asked. "Boys keep it low" Iker said absentmindedly to the littles since they were talking too loudly.

"Nope! I take him to washroom"

"Why what's the problem with changing diapers since it feels like 'becoming father for the second time' ?" Gerard frowned.

"Its not me, its him...& i don't want to force him to anything. This is not just a fantasy, he needs this okay ?" Cristiano made it clear.

"Hmm...i think we can categorize him into 0-18 months old ?" Iker said thoughtfully.

"Yes i think this is perfect for him..." Andres agreeded.

"Aii so tiny" Fernando chuckled "...just like baby Antoine". The talk of the daddies got interrupted by a loud cry. Everyone looked down at their babies. The circle has become a mess. Ivan is getting a good beating from Toni, Sese has got a grip around Marc's collar and shaking him while Sergi is pulling Sese's hair. Neymar is babbling non-sense, Andre is sniffling but none of them a crying. Lionel has shifted himself in a corner & is crying his heart out shielding himself by holding James tightly in place in front of him while Antoine is hiding behind Leo & crying.

"Ohh my god boys! Toni leave Jordi, NOW!" Karim & Arda walked towards them & tried to stop their fighting. Gerard tried to untangle Marc & Sergi from Ramos. In between all these commotion Leo's cries only got louder. Cristiano didn't wasted any time though as soon as he saw him crying he went to soothe him so did the other daddies. Cris situated him on his hip and carried him out of the house, to the back porch. Leo has latched himself around Cristiano for dear life. Cris rocked him slowly and rubbed his back gently to soothe him. He pushed Leo's pacifier in his mouth which Leo accepted gratefully sucking hard on it trying to calm himself. Thank god Cristiano didn't forgot to put the stuffed bunny in Leo's backpack which he didn't forgot to bring out before getting Leo either. He tucked kookie in Leo's hand & gave the crying boy a soft smile. 

"Lionel baby its alright, its just you and me now, please calm down" He tried to calm Leo who was hyperventilating. Cristiano sat on one of the chair and made Leo sit on his lap facing him. "Baba please look at me, i need you to look at me & concentrate on your breathing, can you do that ?" Cristiano cupped his face. Lionel nodded his head slightly while Cris wiped his eyes. "Can you tell me what happened there ?" He asked after Leo's breathing evened up a bit.

"Toh-tonii pulled ma h-hair" Leo said hiccuping.

"Why baby ?" Cristiano arched an eyebrow.

"Dun't 'no daddy" he ducked his head in Cris' chest.

"He was just playing baby....I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

"Papaa....scaa'ed" Lionel looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry baby you got so traumatized...do you want me to take you home ?" Cristiano asked worriedly.

Lionel frowned a bit, fiddling with a button on Cristiano's shirt. "Noh...Eka feel bad. Wantto 'lay with neyney, louwe & geri" he poked at Cristiano's ribs making him giggle.

"Baby that tickles!"

"Wantchu-to 'lay too" Leo squirmed on his lap.

"Sure baby i'll play with you too" he placed a kiss on his forehead. Cristiano is glad Leo understands that Iker will feel bad if he leaves now. His baby considers other peoples emotions even when he's so little. "Are you ready to go inside?"

Lionel frowned again. "Dun't wantchu to leave me" he snuggled closer to Cristiano.

"Okay baby you'll stay with me the whole time" He said walking inside the house.

"...gimme piggy back ride too ?" Lionel beamed.

"No here baby when we get home"

"O'tay" Lionel pouted.

When they walked back inside the living room it seemed a little less crowded. Neymar, Jordi, James are napping on the fluffy carpet but Andre is lying with his ass sticking out in the air & face pressed against the carpet, pouting. He looks utterly bored. Cristiano got comfortable on the sofa with Leo on his lap. He noticed Luis, Andres & Sergio has joined Gareth in the kitchen & they are making something that smells delicious.

"Haii And-re" Leo waved at him.

"Hii Lee-oh" he waved back. While Leo & Andre was exchanging their 'hi' Cristiano saw Iniesta giving him a pleading look to watch over Andre for some time & he gave him a thumbs up & asked the new Barca signing to join him & Leo on the sofa. He crawled to the sofa then Cristiano helped him to get on the sofa. Even though they play together in Portugal he's just a baby after all here.

"Daddy tis is Andre. We bought him f'om yo place. He's pwetty....wike you" Lionel did the introduction, chewing on his pacifier.

"I know baby but still thank you" Cristiano petted him. "Andre why aren't you napping?"

"Wanna cuddle..." he huffed & slumped himself against Cristiano's bicep. Lionel frowned at this. He is his daddy, only he can snuggle against his daddy like that but still he let it go, he only tightened his arms around Cris' neck. Then the worst happened when Andre wrapped his arms around Cristiano's bicep.

"And-ree no he's my daddy!" Lionel pulled his cheek hard making the other one yelp in pain.

"Lionel NO!"Cristiano caught his hand in a tight grip. Andres came running from the kitchen as soon as he heard his baby cry & collected him on his lap. Andre wasn't crying though, just a little shocked. "Apologize for what you did, NOW!" Cristiano said sternly.

"Noo he can't have youu" Leo sniffeled.

"Of course not baby boy, he was just missing his daddy & wanted to cuddle." Cristiano tried to make him understand. Andre nodded hearing him. His eyes were glassy & this made Leo feel guilty. He looked up at his daddy who was waiting for him to apologize.

"I'm sowwy And-re" Leo crawled from his daddy's lap to Andre & pulled him for a tight hug. He even placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"You ah wel'come" Andre accepted his apology.

"Not welcome baby, say : you are forgiven" Andres chuckled.

"Fogiven!" Andre repeated with a pout.

"Beft fwends ?" Lionel asked him holding out his pinkie finger & Andre interlocked his with Leo's making pinkie promise.

"Best fwends!" He beamed, Lionel Messi called him best friend...not that fame matters when they are little, daddies always make decisions for them but still...

"I see theres no need for any punishment here..." Cristiano said & Lionel gave him the biggest & the brightest smile ever.

"Dadaa louve you..." he crawled back to his daddy quickly but clumsily.

".....hey lots of smiles & giggles here?" Iker said entering the room with Sergio, followed by Pique & his twins, & rest who were taken to another room probably for their punishment for what they did earlier.

"Where were you guys?" Cristiano asked.

"Some little munchkins were being naughty & needed to be punished..."

"Ohh....why is Antoine there then ?" Cristiano arched an eyebrow questionably because he remembers him crying behind Leo.

"He just needed a change..." Fernando informed while Antoine hid his face in daddy's chest blushing.

"Ohh.."

"Guys lunch is ready! Can you guys please wake ney, james & jordi" Luis yelled from the kitchen counter.

"Baby will you wake up your friends?" Iker asked Sergio & looked at the other grumpy babies expectantly.

"C'mon don't be grumpy now...you all are forgiven" Gerard encouraged them. He placed Marc & Sergi on the floor & nudged them to go ahead. Iker, Karim & Arda did the same then flopped themselves on the sofa with a tired huff.

"What happened then ?" Cristiano asked.

"Ivan drew Barca's treble & Toni scribbled on it so Ivan scribbled on Sese's 11 champions league trophy....& that started the fight" Iker sighed. Cristiano wanted to laugh but that'd be 'immature' since he's a daddy so he continued talking.

"Your dress is cool...it has Zi's picta.." Andre remarked.

"Who's Zi?" Lionel frowned.

"My friend Zi. He's a zebra too..." he pointed at Leo's chrome yellow sweatshirt that had a cartoon zebra on it & few little hearts surrounding the zebra. Its oversize & Cristiano has paired it with loose navy blue jeans. Leo looks just adorable today.

"Will he becum fwends with kookie?" Leo asked innocently with bright puppy eyes.

"Sure...Zi is very nice to everyone" Andre smiled proudly.

"Marc! Sergi! I'm watching you both...no more mischievous behavior" Gerard warned when he saw them blowing air in Neymar's ear. They may seem cute & innocent but this pair will get A+ for their pranks. No wonder why they are with Geri.

"Sowwy Geri" Marc face scrunched up, he stopped his naughtiness & nudged Neymar & James slowly while Sergi tried to wake Jordi. Sergio & Toni was just sitting with grumpy faces.

"Iker should i put the plates on the dining table or bring the food here ?" Gareth asked.

"not here, we've a surprise for Lionel remember ?".

"Ohh yes" Gareth smiled at Leo. Iker walked back in the kitchen with him.

"Guys come on here, gather around..." Iker announced standing near the kitchen counter while Luis & Gareth was struggling with a cake behind him. Lionel gasped & squealed in joy when he saw the cake because it had his name written on it plus the two storey cake was cute as fuck.

"Cake!" Leo squealed in joy.

"Yes baby cake...every baby-shower needs a cake" Cristiano carried him up. Lionel got completely silent after hearing Cristiano.

"Baby-shower ? for meh!?"

"Yes baby....& i know what you'll say but shuu...you are just a baby boy acting strong for the big bad world & dada is proud of you" Cristiano cooed pressing a kiss on Lionel's cheek. The moment was full of emotions for Lionel & Cristiano & the others present in the room didn't want to break the silence, they just watched the pair with full admiration. Gerard even snapped a pic quickly.

"Papi cakee!!" Sergio whined then all the other littles present in the room screamed 'CAKEE' in unison. Luis & Gareth has already placed the cake in the dinning table & everyone gathered around it.

"Before we start, babies i know you all are excited but no throwing cake or giving eachother snowman makeover with the cream....especially you Sergio..." Iker announced. 'ughh papi is too strict' Sergio pouted. Leo & Cristiano stood in the middle of the crowd. Cris helped him cut the cake. Leo fed the first slice to Cristiano, before Leo could give him a cream beard he took a small bite & took the slice from his hand & fed it to him. Leo's hand-eye coordination is certainly not as good as his leg-eye coordination. Everyone got a piece of cake & Leo got lots of presents. They moved to food after that. Luis, Andres, Gareth & Adra has prepared some really delicious dishes but since whining while eating has turned to Lionel's habit, Leo & Cristiano was the last one to finish eating. After that they watched hotel transylvania 2 in the movie room. By the time the movie ended it was late evening & time for Cris & Leo to leave. They said their goodbyes & there were too much hugs & kisses & pulling cheeks.

"Daddy can i sit inda f'ont with you...pwease" Leo gave Cristiano the best puppy eyes he could muster.

"fine..." Cristiano rolled his eyes affectionately, the backseat was filled with the gifts he has received anyway.

"Did you have fun ?" Cristiano asked Leo.

"Yesh! ....lotsa" Lionel said sleepily. All the activities of the day must've tire him out plus he didn't take his afternoon nap, Leo could barely keep his eyes open. Cristiano decided not to make him talk anymore. He slid the pacifier in Leo's mouth carefully keeping his eyes on the road. By the time they reached home Leo was snoring softly. Cristiano carried him in the house & went straight to their bedroom instead of taking Leo in his nursery. He placed Leo on the bed & decided to take some rest too before he has to make dinner so he untied his shoes & stretched his legs for 30 mins, except he woke up next morning cuddling Lionel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i was very excited to write this chapter but as i proceeded with it, it got crappier,sorry if i disappointed you all.... :/ i added so many pairings that i got confusing & the roles of some character were not clear i guess so i'm giving the list >  
> -pairings : Luis Suarez/Neymar, Andre Gomes/Andres Iniesta (caregiver), Marc Bartra/Sergi Roberto/Gerard Pique (caregiver), Ivan Rakitic/Arda Turan, Marc Andre Ter Stegen/Sergio Busquets (FC Barcelona)  
> -Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos, Gareth Bale/James Rodriguez, Karim Benzema/Toni Kroos, Marcelo/Lucas Silva (Real Madrid)  
> -Fernando Torres/Antoine Griezmann (Atletico Madrid)  
> -(Had to add Antoine Griezmann & Andre Gomes because they are cute af)  
> -i've mentioned caregiver in some pairings because caregivers are not always daddies they may be temporary, i've added them because i wasn't sure of their pairings; Marc Bartra & Sergi Roberto are boyfriends, Pique is just their caregivers because i thought none can be a daddy, they are so baby like  
> -Lionel Messi & Cristiano Ronaldo is just cute af :'3 ♥  
> -& also i didn't get the time to reread so their is probably lots of mistakes


	16. Chapter 16

Lionel is sitting on the table more bored than ever. It's been just 30 minutes but Leo is sure its been nearly an hour. He huffed annoyed looking down at Cristiano who was sitting in a chair just few centimeters away from him to get some attention but the other one's eyes are fixed on the laptop screen. Lionel knows Cristiano is doing this just to make him more frustrated but the laptop getting Cristiano's full & undivided attention & not him makes him want to break that stupid piece of machine on his head.

Ten minutes later Cristiano stopped the porn he was watching & pushed his laptop aside...pff finally, now he'll finally show his partner some love & affection but much to Leo's displeasure he got more comfortable on his plush chair, resting his back on the back rest & closed his eyes tiredly while all he has done since morning was fucked Lionel without letting him cum after his regular gym session, had breakfast & lazing around while Leo cooked both of them breakfast, washed dishes then cleaned the already clean house & he did them all wearing a cock ring to keep his cock hard & up for display & a big butt plug that Cristiano shoved in his hole after fucking him. Lionel coughed a little louder to make sure Cristiano won't ignore him this time. He could swear he saw Cristiano's lips curve up a bit, eyes still closed.

"Do you need something?" Cristiano asked grinning smugly & all Lionel wants to do right now is take a handful of hair & bang his head on the table.

"I-i don't know...do y-you need anything?" Lionel stuttered.

"Hmm yeaa...i kind of feel a bit tired. Will you bring me something to drink pleasee" Cristiano said mockingly. His boyfriend's smug grin which he's trying to hide is really getting on Lionel's nerve like why so tactful when you've all the control? Just to make it more humiliating for him ? Its not that Lionel doesn't enjoy it, he just can't fucking wait any longer!

"Sure..sh-sir, what can i get you?" Lionel said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"A lemon soda" Cristiano shrugged biting his bottom lip, measuring Leo's body by literary eye fucking him.

"That's it ?" Leo hopped down from the table with an 'uff', losing his balance when his five inch heels touched the ground but before he could fall Cristiano caught him in a iron tight grip.

"Leave them here clumsy boy, you'll break your leg...or worse spill soda on my floor!" Cristiano said making Leo pout but he knows Cris doesn't care about the flooring, he just won't be able to forgive himself if Lionel gets hurt in any way while entertaining him. Lionel took off the heels & made his way towards the living room while Cristiano hungrily savored the view of Leo's plump buttcheeks peeking out from under his shirt, the flared base of the buttplug...& of course the stockings pulled high till his thighs. He just can't wait to replace it with his cock.

"May i come in...?" Leo asked standing by the door with a soda can & Cristiano arched an eyebrow. "..sir!" He added quickly. *ohh Cristiano & his stupid role playing ideas* Lionel just can't keep up with 'boss' Cristiano & be his cock slut secretary anymore, he really needs to relieve his caged cock but he has no other option so he'll probably just have to wait.

"Yeaa come in". Lionel limped a little as he walked across the room because of the buttplug hitting his prostate everytime he moves.

"Your drink sir." Lionel handed Cristiano the can but Cristiano just kept it aside by the laptop. Asking Lionel to get a drink for him was merely an excuse, he wanted to see Leo walk around wearing his buttplug & stockings, he had bigger plans. The embarrassment on the other's face is a big turn on for him & he could already feel his cock throbbing under his suit pant. Yep Cristiano planned this scene long back & wanted it to be perfect so he was wearing a armani suit to look more authentic & made Leo wear a white shirt with a narrow black tie but no pants [obviously].

"Is there something wrong my sweet little pet ?" Cristiano sneered.

"You know it very well....pfff i really need to cum sir" Lionel huffed frustrated covering his eyes with his hands.

"Is that the only thing you need ?" Cristiano smirked.

"Yes sir...no, i mean i need you to fuck me!"

"My little secretary is such a cock slut! If you were allowed to, you would take anyone & everyone's cock inside that hole, won't you Lionel?" Cristiano turned his moving chair to face Leo & gave him an evil grin. "Oh god this mother fucker wants him to beg.' Leo thought to himself.

"No sir...i-i'm for your use only."Lionel said desperate.

"...say more...beg for it!" Cristiano commanded putting a hand in his pants to jerk himself.

"Cristiano please" Leo whined.

"Thats not the word"

"Sir please"

"Please what, pet ? Beg for it or you won't get it" Cristiano said shaking his head.

"Fuck me papii...please sir...bend me over the table, tie me up & fuck me senseless" Lionel babbled not being able to keep himself composed with this tingling pleasurable sensation getting stronger in his lower belly with every passing second.

"show me how much you need it...that you are a slut who wants his ass stuffed 24x7"

"Fuck Cristiano, enough teasing!" Lionel hissed. Cristiano looked at him surprised, arching his perfectly groomed eyebrow. Leo hardly ever challenges Cristiano because of his very submissive nature, when he does its only to make it more arousing & playful but he seems serious now.

"Red ?" Cris' face softened.

"Umm..no"

"Its alright baby, i won't be mad at you...your safety comes first, if its unbearable you must use your safe word, I'll still be proud of you...it'll help me understand your limits" Cristiano voice is so gentle & reassuring.

"Nohh...its bearable but frustrating" Leo complained petulantly & the evil smirk returned on Cristiano's face.

"Of course not having a cock to fill you up is frustrating" Cris gave his ass a tight squeeze but Leo could feel the pain in his cock. "....do something for me I'll like & I'll return the favor" he winked at him & Lionel almost immediately got on his knees & started working with the other's pant grumbling but Cristiano got his hand. "Crawl...."*"i want you to crawl to me & beg me" he pushed Leo a little as encouragement.

"No..." Lionel frowned.

"...the faster you get on with it the faster you get to come...wouldn't you like that baby ? Or you want me to cuff you in this chair & go for a little walk ?" Cristiano threatened. Lionel has heard them thousand times but everytime it works....there's something about Cristiano's dominant character that makes him comply sooner or later.

"....I'm just doing it so i get to come, k ? Don't think i'm giving in just because you said, k ?" Lionel mumbled walking away from Cristiano to take his position. He hesitated a bit first but got on his hands & knees eventually. 'The faster you get on with it the faster you get to come' Cristiano's words ringed inside his head as he took the first shy step.

"Look at me while you are doing it bitch" Cristiano commanded & Leo glared at him crawling to him slowly which made Cristiano move his hand faster in his pant. As much as Lionel is feeling humiliated he's actually enjoying himself....being at someone else mercy totally, the anticipation of getting banged & spanked at the same time is overwhelming. Leo also noticed Cristiano moan in pleasure & he's proud that only he can do this to him but *he wants* to pleasure his master so he crawled rest of the distance & settled between Cristiano's legs.

"C'mon open up!" He said slapping his hard cock against Leo's cheek but since he is doing so much for him but Cristiano isn't looking after him, Leo decided he'll be the brat Cristiano deserves & didn't open his mouth instead he kept staring angrily at Cris. "Ohh...so this is how you want it then?" Cristiano said smirking evily accepting the challenge. Before Lionel got the time to stop the other his 'boss' picked him up from the floor, his nails digging in Leo's buttcheeks & laid him on the table.

"Let me go...fuck you! You are no boss to me..." Lionel cursed but made no actual effort to get away. Cristiano quickly took off his tie & tied Lionel's hands with it above his head then positioned him well on the table so that Leo's head is dangling on the air & folded his knees 

"You little slut....i made a fair deal with you but instead you decided to be the brat you are" Cristiano spanked Lionel's ass hard. "I know you are just doing this to make me spank you & then you get to come...right, slut ? ....you aren't even making any actual effort to get away & look at that already wet cunt....such a little whore" Cristiano stroked Leo's already dropping precome cock making Leo arch his back & moan for more. "You weren't at all being a good secretary....& i think i'll delay your orgasm as punishment"

"Noo sir...please, I'm so sorry sir...please give me another chance sir. I'll show you i can be so good for you" Lionel begged from that awkward position.

"Ohh ? Then come on suck me off..." he shoved his cock in Leo's mouth & Lionel did his best to suck from that awkward position, swirling his tongue around Cristiano's cock. His mouth is so warm & Cristiano knows his tight little hole is even better. "Make it wet enough so that your hole can take take it" Cristiano said thrusting harder in his boyfriend's mouth & Lionel moaned around it. Cristiano took out his cock, coated with Leo's saliva from his mouth & positioned him again on the table while Leo was panting for air. He pushed away Leo's upper body & pulled Leo by his stockings clad legs closer to him till Cristiano was standing between Lionel's spread legs. He slowly pulled out the buttplug from Lionel's ass & licked his bottom lip watching Leo's hole twitch as come flow out of his body that he loaded inside his boyfriend earlier. "Should i continue?" Cristiano asked rather gently nudging his cock against Leo's puffed hole.

"Please sir" Lionel breathed out closing his eyes.

Cristiano watched the pink hole stretch around his cock as he pushed in hungrily while Leo screamed in pain & at the same time kept pushing his hips down. Cristiano pulled out his cock & pushed back again roughly making Leo move on the table so he pulled Leo closer by his legs & rested them on his shoulders continuing to thrust inside his boyfriend's hole roughly because he can feel his orgasm building up rapidly.

"Cris ? ...Cris'ano ? ..sh-sir ?" Lionel called him breathlessly.

"What is it baby?" Cristiano asked him continuing to thrust as deep as he could, brushing Leo's sweet spot everytime.

"Will you...will you please take off the cock ring ? Its getting unbearable" Leo squirmed under him.

"Oh-okay baby...but no coming till i say" Cristiano put some lube on Leo's angry cock & slid the cock ring out. Lionel shivered when he felt the sudden rush of blood flowing down his cock after that suffocating pressure was removed from his cock.

His body couldn't hold anymore & he was coming all over himself, he was holding for quiet some time so his orgasm lasted long, Leo shot ropes of come shivering. It was like he has lost all control from his body, he was a mess of come & sweet after he finished but Cristiano still kept on pounding in him relentlessly. The white shiny liquid pooled in Lionel's tummy.

"Sh-sir..? I'm so sorry...i didn't mean ahhh-...." Lionel said panting but Cristiano was thrusting in as deep as he could, hitting Leo's sweet spot everytime. He ignored what Leo was saying too much absorbed in concentrating on his own pleasure. Cristiano came inside Lionel shortly after groaning like an alpha he is. Even though it was his second orgasm of the day he it lasted long. He placed Lionel's shaky legs on the table & flopped on the chair grunting. When he recovered from his orgasm after a moment he noticed Leo was still apologizing for coming first.

"Sshhh Leo...its alright baby...all is forgiven, okay ?" Cristiano tried to sooth him. He kept on staring at Lionel's stockings clad legs spread & his come flowing out from his asshole

"Noo...i was...i didn't want to but i couldn't-....." Lionel babbled.

"It happens sometimes baby...try not to do this again, k ? .. but you should be proud of yourself for being able to hold your orgasm for so long.. i'm proud of you" Cristiano said messaging one of his ankle.

"But i disobeyed you..i-i ruined your pleasure. You are right i'm such a slut" Lionel said almost on verge of tears. It maybe just a lapse for Cristiano but its much more than that to Lionel because of his extremely submissive nature. All he wants to do is please Cristiano so for him he thinks he deserves to be punished. In such situation the dom has to take careful decisions to keep his sub's confidence up & Cristiano knows it.

"My little baby doll trust me I'm not even a bit angry on you, i'm so glad you are learning from your mistakes without me having to punish" Cristiano said sitting straight on the chair. "you had a pretty intense session today so i'll keep a close watch on you, if you feel uncomfortable & have any doubt you must tell me immediately, okay ? drops can come after hours or even days...i love you...you know that right ?" Cristiano thought its necessary to educate Lionel about these stuffs, its not that they haven't discussed this before but still a reminder considering how oblivious Leo is. The other one nodded. He gently pulled Leo down by his legs & guided him down from the table so that the other one could sit to his lap. "....i want to see that smile on my princess' face" he said cupping Leo's face who was still looking down. "C'mon now..." Cristiano encouraged & Lionel gave him a shy smile. "Good baby girl" Cristiano praised making Lionel blush & also the nickname was one of the reason. They stayed there for some time, the new position they tried today has really drained them out...especially Leo. "Lets get a quick shower & get cleaned then I'll prepare lunch for us..."

"Nooh...be here! ...want cuddles!" Lionel whined squirming on Cristiano's lap.

"Lionel we can't do that...you know how much i hate sleeping wrapped in dried come" Cristiano said untieing his hands making Leo pout. He tried to push Leo away from his lap so that he can stand up but the other one tightened his arms around him. "...i should-n't have untied your hands" Cristiano said jokingly in a broken voice because Leo's arms were suffocating him. Lionel loosened his arms around Cris when he noticed his discomfort....but just a little. "Want me to carry you ?" Cristiano asked giving Leo a warm smile as if he knows the answer already standing up from the chair.

"Uh-huhh" Lionel hummed snuggling into Cristiano's embrace & rested his head on his shoulder, wrapping his legs around Cristiano's hip tightly as the other one placed an arm below Leo's come covered ass for support.

Lionel didn't even move a muscle standing under the shower just stood their clinging onto Cristiano while he tried to keep Leo standing quietly & let him clean. Leo was being so clingy because he was tired & sore so after a few punishment threat & a hard spank he behaved & let Cristiano clean him. He was carried into the living room by Cris all wrapped in warm blankets. Cristiano placed him gently on the sofa & left the room, Leo rolled around on the big sofa to lay on the stomach, purring, he folded his legs & started swing them in air.

"c'mon baby wear your socks" Cris said standing near the sofa holding a pair of socks & blanket.

"nuuu, why ?"

"...because i don't want your feeties to get cold plus its your favorite sponge bob socks" Cristiano said getting hold of one of Leo's leg he was swinging in air & put on the sock, he did the same with the other leg without any further argument. After that he dried Lionel's hair with the towel he was covered with. Lionel shivered when the cold air hit his body since its staring to get cold in Barcelona. "I'm sorry baby...heres your blanket" Cristiano apologized covering his naked body with the blanket when he saw Leo shivering. "I'm going to make lunch, try to take a nap till i'm done...i know it won't be very hard for you." Cristiano chuckled seeing Lionel yawning already at the mention of sleep. Leo's sleepy face is just too adorable & innocent.

"sleep wif meh ?" Lionel asked groggily gripping on Cristiano's t-shirt tightly.

"i'd love to baby but i need to cook our lunch" Cris huffed tiredly. After coming twice since morning & handling his overly immature boyfriend he'd tired too, if he could he'd throw himself on the couch right now but he has some responsibilities to fulfill...what kind to dom would he be if he just used Lionel as his fucktoy & not take care of him & feed him?

"cuddle till i sleep ?" Lionel mewled giving him his best puppy eyes & ohh Cristiano can't ignore those pleas.

"....just 5 min" Cristiano said smiling, placing a soft kiss on Leo's lips. He sat on the sofa & Lionel rolled over again & crawled till he was straddling on Cristiano's lap. Cristiano covered them both with the blanket again properly. He skimmed his fingers on Lionel's thighs...with or without stockings, they are sexy. Cristiano rubbed Leo's back till he fell asleep. Scared that he might wake his sleeping beauty he decided to spend some more time before he gets back to work anyway Lionel fell asleep hugging him tightly & he doesn't have the heart to wake the other one up or interrupting his sleep while moving him, fuck! Cristino doesn't even want to move away from him. He carefully took out his phone from his pocket & order their lunch from Leo's favorite restaurant. He left his phone on the center table & closed his eyes putting both his hands around Leo protectively. He too fell asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know where i started this chapter & how i ended it...sorry if you think the start & the end probably don't go well but still personally i think aftercares should be cute & caring like this no matter how rough the scene was (just a personal viewpoint) & also i don't like getting too rough on Leo (but that doesn't mean there won't be any rough chapters in future. I've made Leo's behaviour a bit babyish at the end because he's also into dd/lb relationship with Cristiano & its obvious for him to act a bit like that when he's worn out (i guess but like i've said earlier ageplay chapters will be non-sexual)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots & lots of cute fluff!

Cristiano is working in the kitchen & humming along the music playing on the music player. Finally its the Christmas break & he's in Barcelona to spend his holidays with his boyfriend. The couple had made plans for today but with all the Christmas decorations, reindeers & gifts coming in Lionel is lost deep in his little space so Cristiano canceled all their plans and is gonna spend the Christmas eve in their warm home with his baby boy rather than attending any flashy party. He'll in no cost take Leo to any place where people get drunk to their throat & dances the night away with blaring vulgar music, plus paparazzis are always there around the posh nightclubs...Leo is too pure & innocent when he's in littlespace & Cristiano will do everything he can to keep it that way & keep his baby safe. The first day after arriving in Barcelona both of them had a great sex session, they went for two rounds in one day but with all the Christmasy feels & cuddles under the warm blanket he isn't very surprised to see Lionel slipping into his little headspace. Cristiano was actually hoping this.

Leo was sitting by the huge window, staring at the big moon chewing on his pacifier, hundreds of thoughts racing in his mind 'what will Santa give him as a gift? Has he been a good boy this year? ...what if Santa forgets about him ? He's such a busy person! ...but daddy always tells him he's a good boy & good boys are always on the top of Santa's list....'

"Lionel? Why have you opened the window, I've told not to do it, no ?" Cristiano said with a frown as he entered the living room from the kitchen carrying a tray. Most of his dishes are already done, he's just waiting for the turkey in the oven.

"...waiting fo Santa dadah" Leo replied around his pacifier, shivering when the cold winter air hit his body.

"it is not safe for you to be near the window..." Cris placed the food tray on the beautifully decorated dining table & paced towards Leo "..we've talked about this Leo" he huffed lifting Leo up on his hips & the other one wrapped his arms around his neck instinctively.

"Yushh daddy.." Lionel said nuzzling against Cristiano's neck. Cristiano just doesn't want any muckraking journalist to photograph a sulking Lionel Messi sucking on his pacifier standing by his window. He closed the window & secured the lock this time.

"Santa daddyy...he won be 'ble to come" Lionel started squirming & whining and Cristiano had to put him down on the sofa.

"I've left the drapes open so Santa can see you from the outside" Cris tried to explain, he's sure Leo doesn't understand the window have tainted glass when he's so little.

"Daddy smart!" Lionel beamed showing off his cute dimples.

"Thank you bug" Cristiano said smiling, kissing Leo's fingers. "Stay here & play with kookie baby, it'll take me a bit longer in the kitchen"

"Wanna sit there.." Lionel pointed at the heavily decorated Christmas tree.

"You just want to check the gifts don't you?" Cristiano arched an eyebrow questionably smiling a little. He knows his baby is anxious about opening all the gift boxes kept in the foot of the tree but he has to wait till tomorrow.

"Nohh daddy" Leo nodded his head quickly, blushing.

"...ahhh daddy knows what you are thinking little one" Cristiano said squatting down so he can come in level with Leo who kept on wriggling on the sofa & shying away. "You can open one box...but just one" he gave Leo the permission & Lionel beamed immediately. Lionel walked to the Christmas tree holding Cristiano's hand & sat on his lap in front of the boxes. Obviously Cristiano is going to choose which package Leo will open to make sure he doesn't get any more chocolate or candies since he has opened & eaten more than 2 boxes of chocolates today. Cristiano is already very concerned of Leo's health after he missed the match against Malaga because of vomiting, Leo convinced him he is fine but then again the same thing happened in the next match.

"...daddy tat one?" Lionel turned towards Cristiano, sitting on his lap pointing at a quiet big box.

"No baby, thats for tomorrow...how about...umm...this one ?" Cristiano handed him a rather smaller, roughly packed soft package. Lionel frowned accepting it from his daddy's hand. "Open it. I know you'll love it.." Cristiano said smiling even though he noticed the pout on Lionel's face for not giving him the box he wanted. He helped Leo open the ribbons & unwrap the package & Lionel gasped when he finally saw his gift...he had asked Cristiano for this months ago when they went shopping together in Madrid, Cris had denied him then but he didn't forget what his baby wanted. Lionel took the bright pink tutu in his hand & stared at it for a long moment before whispering 'thank you' in shaky voice.  
"Hey bub ? Don't be sad now...gifts are supposed to make you happy. If this makes you upset I'll be very upset too" Cristiano said rubbing Leo's back.

"..buft boys dun wear tutu" Lionel said sniffling holding his gift, his head rested on Cristiano's chest. He sounds like he's slipping out of his headspace.

"Why not baby ? You like it"

"..but you said boys dun wear tutus"

"It was for a very different reason bug. I didn't want all those mean camera men see us buy that...its a very mean world & i just want you to be safe" Cristiano said remembering how he said Leo 'boys don't wear tutus' months ago when he asked for it but it was because he noticed paparazzi clicking their picture & Leo just wouldn't stop nagging for it.

"..weally ?" Lionel asked furrowing his brows.

"Yes baby...the main thing is whether you like it" Cristiano said wiping the tears off his cheeks.

"Luff you daddy" Leo kissed Cristiano's cheeks.

"I know baby...wanna try it" Cristiano asked smiling.

"Yushh dadda"

"Okay c'mon now.." Cristiano guided him to stand up & helped him to wear it. He was already wearing a baby pink oversized knit sweater (Cristiano isn't sure why he bought a pink sweater...maybe he saw this coming) & a pair of very tight & feminine greyish blue leggings so after wearing the bright pink tutu Lionel was looking absolutely angelic.

" 'm a faewyy" Leo said in a squeaky voice spinning around.

"Leo, stop!" Leo spined few more times before collapsing against Cristiano & the other one wrapped his arms around him instinctively to stop Leo from falling.

"Diz-diz daddy" Lionel huffed as his vision got blurry with all the spinning.

"Told you not to do it...little monkey" Cristiano smiled affectionately tapping on Leo's nose lightly after he guided him to sit down but Leo slumped himself on the fluffy carpet with his face pressed against it.

"Hey bug you alright?" Cristiano asked stroking his hair.

"Diz-diz daddy...wanna lay" Leo mumbled.

"Alright bug...I'm sure laying quietly for some time will help". The microwave beeped signalling the roast is ready which means Cristiano have to leave Leo for a moment. "Bub I'll have to go to the kitchen for a moment, lay here, okay darling?" Cris said rubbing his back & Leo mewled in agreement.

Since they are having their Christmas feast Cristiano got Leo settled in a normal chair instead of his high chair, he tied Leo's bib around his neck & said their prayers before they started. Cristiano cut small pieces of turkey for Leo & fed him while eat his own dinner. He praised Leo for being a good boy throughout the whole year making the little one blush. Then Leo started complaining about Santa being late so Cristiano had to make up stories with possible reasons why Santa is getting so late. He told maybe Santa is carrying more gifts this year but Leo suggested maybe one of Santa's reindeer got thirsty on the way & Cristiano couldn't help but laugh listening to his adorable baby. Lionel started laughing too seeing daddy oblivious about why Cristiano is actually laughing for.

"Wanna 've tat daddy.." Lionel pointed at the glass in which Cristiano was pouring his fine red wine.

"No baby thats only for daddy" he replied without looking at Leo, taking a sip from his glass.

"..buff its gooff -to share" Lionel said licking & sucking on his hand while eating the pie that Cristiano has cut into small pieces for him.

"...little boys can't have this darling, you can drink the juice thats in your sippy cup" Cristiano said absentmindedly typing on his phone.

"...buff i wan some...Leo 'ways shares his juice wiff daddy" Lionel used his whiny tone first then looked down at his plate pouting.

"Lionel i said no means no!" Cristiano said sternly this time keeping his phone aside & drinking all the wine in the glass in one quick sip. "C'mon now Lionel don't get all pouty today.." *no reply from the other one* "baby don't be a naughty boy now" he sighed.

"Are you gonna sulk all night? ...Santa won't pay a visit then"

"Leo listens to daddy...daddy listen Lio-nail too" Leo mumbled.

"Lionel! I listen to you always! ....but their are some rules made for you which I expect you to follow. I don't want to have this conversation here right now so please behave or I'll just put you in bed after dinner...no cartoons or Christmas carols for you!" Cristiano scolded him.

"...no rules fo daddy" Leo mumbled almost crying. Cristiano sighed again & got up from his chair. He wiped Lionel's mouth with a napkin & carried him to the sofa. Lionel curled himself into a ball against Cristiano, sniffling.

"Baby...some things are just for adults, i never said you can never have it but now is not the right time & daddy doesn't need to follow any rules because he's a big boy...you have to follow rules so that you become a good, disciplined big boy with good morals.." Cristiano tried to make his baby understand but with the way Leo is behaving today Cristiano would have punished him for all the rules Leo's has broken in last few minutes if it wasn't Christmas eve.

"..wike daddy?" Leo said hiccuping.

"Yes baby...like daddy" Cristiano said rubbing his back to help stopping his hiccups. "How 'bout you promise to be a good boy for rest of the night & I'll let you open another gift" he whispered in Leo's ear excitedly to cheer his little one after his hiccups stopped.

"...dun wan gift, wan daddy"

"I'll always be there for you babe" he hugged Leo tighter. "..lets go back to eating our pies ?" He said after a moment, giving Leo all the time to calm himself.

"Paii!" Lionel squealed.

After they finished eating dinner Cristiano turned on a Christmas program thats appropriate for Leo before leaving for kitchen to wash the dishes & keep everything ready for tomorrow. Lionel watched the story of Santa sucking his pacifier, then they showed live images of Santas giving away gifts to children in different countries & how they are celebrating the festival & stuffs. Leo stared for a long moment before frowning.

"Daddddyyy ?" Leo called his papa chewing the rubber nipple of the pacifier.

"What happened baby !?" Cristiano rushed into the room.

"Daddy Santa..." Leo pointed at the TV screen pouting.

"Yes baby bug thats Santa" Cristiano said wrapping an arm around Leo's side sitting beside him, very confused.

"Daddyyy Santa there...wiff pe'ple, not coming 'ere daddy". Cristiano is left utterly confused to what to say to that. These are just people in different countries dressed up as Santa but he can't say it to Leo, if he knows Santa isn't real it'll break his baby's heart so he have to come up with an convincing excuse fast. "Why so many Santa ?" Lionel asked again furrowing his eyebrows.

"He..eh-baby...Santa is coming. These are the pictures from where Santa has been today till now...see Spain is a bit far from where Santa stays so he'll be a little late...almost mid-night & you'll be sleeping then" Cristiano told him.

"...buf wanna click picta wiff Santa"

"Santa will be staying here till tomorrow. You'll find him in city center mall tomorrow...you can click pictures then" Cristiano gave him a toothy smile. Lionel didn't look very happy with his answer but remained silent anyway. Cristiano went back in the kitchen to finish rest of his works & returned shortly after holding Leo's medicines which the club doctors prescribed him after missing the match against Malaga. "Leo..." Leo's heart skipped a beat, Cristiano didn't yelled at him or scolded him but the way he called Leo's name, firm voice filled with authority made Lionel shiver...its the kind of tone Cristiano uses when Leo has done something naughty & didn't tell him or lied to him then got caught. Sensing the upcoming trouble Lionel turned his head towards Cristiano mustering the best puppy eyes he can because only that can save him. "What is this?" Cristiano asked standing in front of him, holding up the medicine bottle, one unused stripe & one stripe of medicine missing two pills "...why are these unused ? You are supposed to take them" Lionel is totally at loss of words his little brain can't even process a word that he can use right now so he just craned his neck back & stared at Cristiano from where he was sitting on the fluffy carpet, sucking on his pacifier nervously. Lionel feels even more smaller under daddy's stern gaze & the height difference. Cristiano's features softened seeing Leo's nervousness because the last thing Cristiano want is to give Leo more anxiety. "Baby is there are reason why you didn't take your meds ?" He asked sitting beside Leo & pulling him on his lap while Leo just mewled ducking his face against Cristiano's chest. "No little bug not this time..." Cristiano warned Leo before he could even try to manipulate him with puppy eyes & baby hugs. "..look at me" he cupped Leo's face & made him look up. "...these are important okay ? Taking your meds are important...why didn't you take them?"

"..foggot"

"Tell me the truth & i won't punish you, i promise"

"...dun 'eed 'em" Lionel mumbled.

"Why do you think that nino ?" Cris asked frowning.

"Make sleepy...can't 'lay sleepy" Lionel huffed.

"Lionel they won't let you play anyway if you are sick so isn't it better if you take your medicines on time ?" Lionel chewed on his pacifier for a long moment trying to think of an appropriate answer. Cristiano understood what Leo was thinking like he is a mind reader so he tried to make it easier for his little. "...for me ?"

"..luv daddy...'ll do anythin' fo daddy" Lionel told him something that Cristiano already knows.

"Good little boy always listens to daddy" Cristiano petted him "...just gets a little naughty when daddy isn't around " Cristiano chuckled after seeing his baby purr under his touch.

"Now tell me where is your prescription so i can give you the dosage."

"...i dun 'member"

"Lionel!"

"..maybe in some d'awer" Lionel mumbled uncertainly, fidgeting.

"I'm going to look out for it meanwhile you'll not move an inch from here" Cristiano said sternly, standing up. After going through most of the drawers Cristiano finally found the prescription & returned to Leo. He chuckled a little seeing Leo sitting on the same place where he had left him, sucking on his pacifier nervously. "C'mon little bug..." Cristiano said sitting on the carpet after grabbing a water bottle from the dining table. He checked the prescription intently & noticed one medicine was prescribed for first five days only & they were past that, the next two Leo is supposed to take them for two weeks but still Cristiano thought about calling his doctor just to be sure. He gave Leo his drawing book & crayons to paint the disney princesses while he talked with his doctor. When Cristiano came to know that that the pills Leo was supposed to take for first five days was antibiotics & saw two pills were missing from the strip he was pretty mad at Lionel...he is not supposed to take antibiotics & stop them abruptly. "Lionel!" Cristiano called out his name angrily making the other one gasp & flinch. "You've taken two pills of this & then stopped..may i know the reason ? ...did you know what effect they can have on you ?"

"Doc-doc...-da doc" Lionel stumbled on his own words too scared to even look up at his angry daddy.

"Yes baby the doctor what ?" Cristiano rubbed his sides soothingly & encouraged him to complete his sentence.

"...say it'll ma-make..goawaypain" Lionel closed his eyes & said in one breath.

"I'm very very disappointed with your behaviour" Cristiano said calmly after a moment of silence instead of yelling so Lionel can catch the let down in his voice.

"...'m sowwy daddy" Leo said almost on the verge of crying.

"Will this happen again?"

"..neva"

"You promise?"

"...pomise neva 'gain"

"Will you write it down for me 10 times?" As much as Cristiano hates punishing Leo, he has left him with no other choice. Littles can be careless about their self & health but as Leo's daddy he has to make sure his baby stays safe & healthy.

" 'kay daddy" Lionel mumbled sniffling. Cristiano handed Leo a white page & asked him to write 'I'll take care of myself & never lie to daddy again'. This is the least strict punishment Cristiano can come up with right now yet effective for little Leo though he's sure this would mean nothing to him if he was his normal self right now but Leo is so oblivious about himself anyway when he's his normal self, it concerns Cristiano.

Leo's handwriting is quiet slow & clumsy so he only wrote the sentence 5 times before Cristiano told him to stop as he didn't want to waste any more of the night. He cuddled Leo for some time as he seemed a bit upset & guilty & told him not to worry...that he is forgiven, he even had to sign the page like a teacher would & put a smiley. Leo took the page, folded it and put it between the pages of a book carefully because daddy has remarked 'good boy' in it & he certainly meant it because he also put a smiley there. After Cristiano fed Leo his rest medicines, he carried him to their bedroom. Cristiano covered them with the blanket & turned on the TV for late night Christmas shows. He checked some of the kids chanel & he found 'Casper' telecasting in one, he asked Leo if he wants to watch that or if he should turn on a DVD, Leo said he wants to watch Casper & cuddled up against Cristiano who in turn wrapped his arms around him smiling to himself. Cristiano has decided Leo can stay up late tonight & enjoy the moment. Lionel back counted 1-10 with the TV presenter during Christmas countdown & Cristiano praised him for his math skills before wishing him 'Merry Christmas'

"Welly krismas daddy.." Lionel squealed placing a kiss on Cristiano's cheeks. Cristiano isn't sure if its Leo's behaviour or the atmosphere thats making him a bit misty, he intertwined their hands and kissed Leo's knuckles. Lionel stared at him for a moment before rolling down the bed.

"Where are you going baby ?" Cristiano asked with a confused expression.

"..'tay 'ere dada, be back" Leo said commandingly. Cristiano watched the other one in surprise & curiously as Leo crawled across the room wriggling his ass & stopped in front of his closet which looks 5 times bigger than any other day. Lionel grabbed on the side table & pulled himself up. "Daddy close eyes" Lionel said turning around.

"Why baby bug ?" Cristiano asked frowning.

"Eyes closeee..." Lionel whined stomping his leg.

"Okay okay, eyes close..." Cristiano closed his eyes & Leo smiled. He struggled a bit to open his closet but after he successfully did it he digged in it to get the thing he was looking for. "...should i open my eyes bub ?"

"Nuu..." Lionel whined holding the thing he was looking for. He closed his closet & wobbled back to Cristiano. "Welly Christmas daddyy!" Lionel squealed again this time louder in excitement.

"Ohh baby! ...a gift for me ?" Cristiano said opening his eyes & Leo nodded showing of his dimples. "Whats in it ?" Cristiano asked him checking the wrapped gift.

"Open!". Cristiano opened the wrapper without wasting anymore time as he can't wait to see what his baby has got him.

"Aww...oh my god...you made this ?" Cristiano asked rubbing the soft woolen scarf against his cheek, tears of happiness welding up in his eyes while Leo nodded proudly. "...thi-this is absolutely adorable! ...thank you so much little bug"

"...fo good daddy" Lionel petted Cristiano's hair & it made Cristiano laugh.

He wrapped the scarf around his neck, it so warm & soft against his skin Cristiano still can't believe his baby made this with his tiny hands. "Thank you so much little man...can't tell you how much i love it"

"Love Lio-nail ?" Leo pointed towards himself.

"Love Lionel the most!" Cristiano said hugging him dearly.

Cristiano turned off the TV & tossed the remote on the nightstand. Lionel has fallen asleep watching TV & babbling about half an hour ago, Cristiano checked the clock its 1:15am so he decided he'll go to sleep now too. He pulled the blanket to cover him & Leo properly, he draped an arm around Leo protectively before closing his eyes.

\-----------------------

Cristiano stirred in his sleep, subconsciously moving his hand on Leo's body but *wait! something is not right*. Cristiano opened his eyes immediately to find Leo isn't there beside him. He got up from the bed & paced towards the bathroom within a blink of an eye...the bathroom is empty, he quickly walked out of the room. The lights were turned off only the Christmas lights outside the house was lighting up the room a bit. He looked around restlessly for Leo. Suddenly his eyes fell on an unusual figure on the stair which wasn't there before. Cristiano walked carefully towards the stair without trying to make any noise. He coughed a bit to get the attention of that 'unusual figure' sitting on the middle of the stair looking at the living room...the window by the fireplace where he hanged his socks so Santa can put the gifts to be specific.

"Daddaa.." Lionel gasped, shocked to see his daddy standing behind him.

"What are you doing here !? Explain yourself right now !" Cristiano said firmly.

"Shhhh daddy...'m waiting fo Santa coming wiff mah..."

"Baby Santa has already delivered your gifts.." Cristiano sighed cutting him off "...see there..so many gifts" Cristiano pointed at the new gift boxes kept on the floor near the fireplace. Luckily after Lionel fell asleep Cristiano sneaked out for a minute & placed a new set of gift boxes near fire place for Leo to think they were kept there by Santa.

"Santa go away al'eady? ...wanna meet him..." Lionel whined.

"I promise Leo you can meet him tomorrow in the shopping mall...I'll take you right after your breakfast, please come to bed now" Cristiano begged...he's sleepy & its pretty cold.

"...wanna open gifts"

"Lionel you can open them if you want to but then i won't take you to Santa tomorrow " Cristiano said a bit irritate...no, *a lot irritated*

"Nuuh daddy...wanna go night night" Lionel said yawning "up! up!" He raised his hands towards Leo urging the other one to carry him & Cristiano did so without saying anything. Its seems like Leo has spent quite some time sitting on the cold floor in winter as his whole body is has gone cold, Cristiano just hopes he doesn't get a cold tomorrow. He placed Leo on bed warning him about the punishments he'll get if he leaves the bed at night like this again instead of sleeping. Lionel promised him he won't do it again & curled up against Cristiano under the blanket.

"Good night baby boy" Cristiano kissed him on his forehead.

"Night night daddy" Lionel closed his eyes with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone :) ...& do let me know what you guys think about this chapter, your comments & kudos means a lot to me :) ❤


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter is straight up porn so please don't read it if this isn't your stuff*
> 
> \-------
> 
> Leo surprises Cristiano on Valentine's day!

'Paaaaappppiiii ????'  
'Papii ?'  
'Pappiii ?'  
'Cristiiianoooo !!!????'

'I told you Leo I'll be home in an hour'  
Cristiano checked the series of messages not being able to ignore his continuously beeping phone & finally replied to Lionel.

'But you said that few minutes ago'

'Exactly Leo, i said it to you just few minutes ago so please stop it...'  
Cristiano smiled imagining Leo pouting frustratedly. His perfectly groomed eye brows knit up as he frowned a bit after he didn't get any reply from his boyfriend but his status is showing online....maybe his last message was a bit rude !? after all they are meeting after more than a month so he started typing another message to calm his pouty pet.  
'Baby i know you are frustrated but i'm trying to come as fast as possible. Now i can't text you & drive at the same time, can i ?'  
'Take some rest, i'll be home soon...love you' followed by three kissing emojis. Okay Leo doesn't really care about these things normally but he is all the things he isn't in his normal self when he's in subspace so he needs lots of praises & pampering.

'Ohh no, I'm not frustrated i'm having a great time with my magic wand. Take all the time you need to come :)'  
Leo replied back immediately. 

'Leo i better not find you with a vibrator in your ass when i get there'  
Cristiano typed as fast as he could typing with one hand & managing the steering wheel with the other one. He rented a car before hand so that he won't have to waste any time in airport looking for a cab.  
'Or you'll pay for it'  
Threats have always worked for Leo.

'Okay..'

'I mean it Leo. I want you tight & hot around me tonight'  
'If you are playing with your princess parts you better put down that vibrator right now or i'll shove the largest dildo i get & spank you till you beg me to stop'

'Uhh papi i can't'  
'The buttons won't work, it isn't stoooping'  
'It tingles, i'm having so much fun i wish you were here to see me roll around the bed moaning ;)'  
Ughhh this little mother fucker is just trying to mess with his daddy! Cristiano groaned & put back his phone back in his pocket. He is already half hard with all the imaginations even though its pretty much clear to him now that Leo is faking it, he doesn't want to have a car accident....but still how dare that brat !? Cristiano is going to spank all brattiness out of him when he gets there.

\------------

The living room was dark when Cristiano unlocked the door & let himself in, he went to the kitchen which was dimly lit, he thought Leo would be there but he wasn't so he made his way to Leo's bedroom. That lazy ass has probably fallen asleep waiting for him, Cristiano thought & just like he guessed Leo is sprawled on his stomach on his bed....Cristiano can't see his face well but what is that thing he is wearing !? He eyes grew bigger as he stepped closer to take a better look &....oh! my! god! Leo is wearing blue corset with a thick layer of yellow ruffles which is doing very little to hide his plump butt, the g-string he is wearing leaves nothing to imagination. This is the best valentine's plus birthday gift Cristiano can ever get! He gasped finally believing his eyes, he is sure Leo is doing all this to entice him....such a brat. Cristiano sat on the edge of the bed running his fingers on Leo's skin, admiring the beauty of his boyfriend. Lionel stirred from his sleep a bit & kicked down the blanket which was covering him from his knees to reveal the white stockings he was wearing properly....& also the slicked vibrator which he calls his magic wand kept aside.

Smack!

Cristiano gave Leo a tight slap on his butt cheek....how dare him ignore Cristiano's order like this !? Lionel yelped in pain, literally jumping out of the bed but Cristiano caught him in a tight grip.

"Wha-ttt the hell ? I don't appreciate ahh-..." before Leo could finish his sentence Cristiano man-handled him and positioned him on his knees. He has made up his mind...he'll teach this little pixie a lesson tonight because not listening to Cristiano, undermining his authority & testing his patience has become Lionel's habit. Not that Cristiano doesn't enjoy a playful sub, in fact he loves Leo's playful submissive nature but it becomes a bit annoying & hard to accept for a dom if his sub shows same rebel behaviour all the time. 

The next three smack made Leo writh & sob on Cristiano's lap but he didn't say anything out loud. Cristiano doesn't go very easy with the punishments so Lionel is scared if he says anything right now it'll only make him more angry. The last hit was the most painful one that left his ass red & burning. Tears rolled down his cheek but still he wanted more...more physical contact with his papi after a month of separation, more pain, subconsciously he was moving his ass up for more.

"Look at you little nasty bitch...this is making you cry yet you want more, i'm punishing you but you getting turned on by this" Cristiano said rubbing his hand against Leo's hard on.

"...m-make me scream" even though Leo is panting & his face is stained with tears he said it giggling a bit.

"...my baby girl is such a slut!" Cristiano said smirking evily accepting the challenge. He grabbed Leo by his side & effortlessly made his docile body lay on his back. "Ropes ?" He asked Leo.

"Don't have any...use your tie" Leo's voice hoarse from arousal. They have all their play stuffs in Cristiano's town house in Madrid, Leo doesn't keep much in his home because his friends especially Gerard has no respect for other's privacy.

"I want to tie your legs too...you've been too much of a brat today" Cristiano said in a ragged voice, undoing his black narrow tie eagerly.

"You want to tie my legs ? but i wore satin stockings for you....don't you wanna touch my thighs? ...feel my legs wrapped around you as you pound into me" Leo said pouting 

"Of course i want to touch your thighs my little slut..." Cristiano said in a muffled voice as he tied Leo's hands to the headboard, nuzzling against his neck "...do things that you want...give you what you need" he ran his tongue down Leo's neck then finally biting his shoulder a bit harder than he intended. 

"...n-not slut! Princess tonight.." Lionel said breathing heavily as his back arched up from pain & pleasure.

"I see...so do i need to be tender with my princess tonight?" Cristiano grinned getting back between Leo's legs.

" 'kayy, a horny princess..." Leo moaned as Cristiano spread his stockings clad legs & pushed his knees up revealing Leo's g-string. He doesn't want Cristiano to be tender with him...he wants it hard & rough.

"A horny pwin'cess..." Cristiano repeated laughing a bit "did you liked getting spanked?" He teasingly brushed his hand against Leo's already wet crotch. Leo squeezed his eyes shut tugging on his bond, his back bucked up again from the touch that sent a wave of pleasure up his spine but wasn't enough to give any actual satisfaction.

"More p-papii.."

"I think you do deserve more than just five spanks....not listening to my orders...being naughty & touching what belongs to me" Cristiano wrapped his fingers around Leo's dick and stroked him moving the tiny piece of cloth covering his dick aside. "...not even saying a thank you for disciplining"*"lube is dripping out of your tight little hole" he said rimming Leo with his finger.

"I...i...uhh didn't disobey youhh fuckkk...i put lube on the vibrator s-so you think i ahhh...fucked myself but i didn't!" Leo confessed the truth.

"Liar! ...you've lube all over down here" Cristiano said in a raspy voice while pushing a finger inside Leo.

"I was prepping myself...so that..that you can get on with it when you get here....didn't used vibrator" Lionel whined desperately pushing his hip down for more. Cristiano had guessed it before but after seeing Leo's 'magic wand' covered with lube he thought Leo really did use it. He would've felt guilty for punishing Leo if he gave him a bigger one but Leo did mislead him...so he deserved it anyway, Cristiano justified to himself plus just five spanks doesn't mean any punishment to his pet he is sure of that by now. He needs to work on the authority & obedience thing a bit with Leo because the other one is being cheeky enough to straight way challenge him.....but not tonight.

"So you made up this story to get spanked? " Cristiano asked with a bit amused expression after his two seconds of thinking & Leo nodded, too lost in his own physical bliss & anticipation to even open his eyes & look at Cristiano.

"Cris'ano more....i waited too long, pleasee" Leo said frustratedly as he pushed down 

"...but you mislead your master with your little story, don't you think i should punish you for that ? ....maybe i shouldn't let you come tonight" Cristiano pressed his finger against Leo's prostrate making him scream out in pleasure.

"Nooh! ...p-please sir...i even dressed up for you" a drop of tear rolled down Leo's cheek.

"I love it when you beg for my cock....love it when you get so desperate like your life depends on it" Cristiano unbuttoned his jeans.

"Y-yes it does s-sir..." Leo kicked one of his leg but Cristiano caught him.

"uh-uhh Leo!" He tried to calm his boyfriend pushing his stocking clad leg back to its old position. "...you look beautiful tonight he murmured peppering soft kisses all over Leo's leg, enjoying how the soft satin feels against his lips. "...naughty version of snow white" Cristiano smirked while Leo groaned tugging his tied hands. "...why aren't you-..." Cristiano crawled on the bed till his hand could reach the red hair band on the side table & put it on, on Leo's head "Why weren't you wearing it ? Now you look perfect" he leaned down to give Leo a deep sloppy kiss.

"Leo stop squirming at once!" Cristiano said breaking the kiss.

"I want you..." Leo whined, face scrunched up in pain. Cristiano thinks he has kept Leo waiting for long enough now & himself too so he went back to his old position between Leo's leg.

"I'm not going to use any lube since you touched yourself...& i don't think i need to since you've emptied the whole bottle in your hole"

"...but i didn't" Leo mewled keeping his voice as innocent as he could.

"Did i ask you to prep yourself? Did you take my permission? The only reason you're even getting an orgasm tonight is because you did all this for me" Cris said sternly gesturing towards the tight royal blue corset Leo is wearing. It must've taken lot of time for him to get the laces tied up all by himself. "...& because you look so pretty" he complimented nudging his hard cock against Leo's pink rim. Leo got very little time to blush as the next thing he was doing was screaming when Cristiano pushed inside him. The stretch felt so good, the burn felt so pleasurable, Leo couldn't stop thrusting himself down. "How many fingers did you use while prepping yourself? you're so tight" Cristiano said gritting his teeth.

"...t-three, i couldn't concentrate on it bb-cuz i was texting you" Leo said honestly.

"Idiot! my cock is three times of your three fingers" Cristiano groaned. Lionel wrapped both his legs tightly around his boyfriend's hip to stop him from pulling out his cock. "Leo i need to prep you" Cris said sternly.

"P-please i waited so long for this" Lionel panted "...just be a bit gentle with it" Cristiano listened to his pet & thrusted slowly inside him, giving Leo all the time to adjust to the intrusion. Thankfully Leo has squeezed a generous amount of lube inside him because it'd be hard for his tight hole to accept Cristiano's cock raw....not just hard, hard & painful. "Harder papi!" Leo said in a ragged voice after he got used to the sensation of Cristiano inside him.

When Cristiano made sure Leo has gotten used to the stretch he started moving his faster while the other one kept moaning, face screwed up in pleasure. Cristiano didn't even have to take off Leo's g-string, he has simply snapped it aside & the yellow ruffles of Leo's corset are moving every time he pushed inside him.

"You like that baby? ...i love it when you scream like this for me..." Cristiano panted. He slowed down a bit to position Leo's legs up on his shoulders because with every thrust Leo is just tightening his legs around Cristiano's body making it harder for him to move his hips because he didn't even take off his jeans. Leo probably heard himself moaning so he bit his bottom lip to muffle his moans. "Nuhh...don't stop yourself from screaming like a bitch you are or I'll gag you...it'll save you from all that extra effort, look at me while i'm fucking you & remember your place!!!" Cristiano said commandingly as his cock hit Leo's prostrate every time he pushed in.

"Cri-pappi ? C-can i come now ?" Leo asked biting hard on his bottom lip. He really wishes now if Cristiano just gagged him or shoved a dildo in his mouth, at least he could suck on them instead of gnawing his own lip. The imagination itself is so erotic! ...having both his hole & mouth stuffed. Its not that he hasn't done this before, he has done it enough time to know he'll drool all over after Cristiano takes off the gagball or how the dildo will hit him on the back of his throat & make him choke & cry but Leo still enjoys it...enjoys being completely at the mercy of the man he loves & trusts the most.

"...Not yet" Cristiano said in a husky voice as he pounded inside Leo, feeling the hot, tight ring of muscles around his cock. He noticed Leo's hard, dripping cock standing against his stomach, his glassy eyes & wet, parted lips told him he won't be able to last much longer....well, Cristiano himself can't, the tingling sensation in his lower belly was becoming too strong now. Cristiano's hip movements became as fast as he runs with the ball in his feet. He came grunting & cursing inside Leo as he clenched around Cristiano suffocatingly tight. Leo's toes curled up on his boyfriend's shoulder as he felt the warm liquid overflowing inside him. He could feel Cristiano's body relaxing after he dumped his seed inside Leo but his member is still standing still against the ruffles of his corset.

"...papi i need to come..." Leo said in a needy, whiny voice squirming under Cristiano while the other one was trying to recover from his orgasm. This is certainly one of the best orgasms Cristiano has have in some time.

"You've my permission to come my little slut...go ahead, come for papi" Cristiano grinned smugly moving his hand up & down Leo's length.

"Papi no...don't make me come on my corset" Lionel squirmed trying get away from Cristiano but from that position it was hard for him to even move a inch from his place. "Can i please come on your hand" he asked giving Cristiano his best puppy eyes "...this was the only disney pwincess corset i could find on internet" Leo jutted out his lips to form a slight pout.

"Alright baby go ahead & its okay if you get some on your favorite corset, I'll buy you some more. I'm sure it wasn't the only one" Cristiano chuckled still moving his limp cock inside Leo very slowly, just enough for Leo to feel it moving inside him. Leo continued moving his hips up after getting assured by his daddy. 

"First you moan like a bitch to let you come now you're holding back to prolong your pleasure" Cristiano chided "Let go now or I'll stop..." he gave Leo a slap on his thigh after he realized Leo was trying to extend his orgasm. The sharp pain from the sudden slap ended all of Leo's self control & he covered Cristiano hand with white, hot, shimmery liquid. Leo was waiting for his boyfriend & hadn't touch himself for long so his orgasm was more intense than Cristiano's. He shivered after through & after his orgasm, his sphincter muscle contracting involuntarily around Cristiano's spent cock. "Are you alright?" Cristiano asked after a moment, caressing Leo's thighs which were still rested on his shoulders.

"Yes papi, thank you.." Leo panted as Cristiano pulled out of his body then gently rested his legs on the bed. His whole body is spasming & his hands & shoulders feels like jelly.

"Aww i love you even more when you show your good manners" Cristiano teased making Leo's cheek turn cheery red from blushing. "Lets get cleaned up now, yeah ?" He said as he untied Leo's hands "...then we can order something for dinner" he helped Leo to sit up.

"No need for that...i've made us dinner" Leo replied fixing his corset.

"....then we better hurry" Cristiano said lifting up Leo & carried him to the bathroom. He stood against the bathroom counter as he watched Leo undress himself hungrily. After losing the corset he posed for Cristiano by placing a hand on his hips & the other one in the air, he leaned a bit showing off his ass. Leo licked his bottom lip covering it with a thin layer of saliva & Cristiano gave him an approving grin. Sticky come drooled down his thighs as Leo turned around & threw his corset, the g-string & his stockings in the laundry basket. He yelped when he felt another smack on his butt-cheek & before he could turn back Cristiano was groping him all over.

"W-what was that for ?" Leo hissed as Cristiano squeezed his butt-cheek.

"I couldn't resist, they're so inviting"

"...& you say i'm naughty" Leo wiggled his ass trying to get away from Cristiano but it just made the other one to squeeze harder.

"You aren't? ...dressing up to entice daddy then acting innocent" Cristiano took off the red hairband from Leo head & left it on the bathroom counter before he guided Leo to the shower. They scrubbed eachother's back as warm water rained on them. Lionel took more time doing it, admiring his boyfriend's well build back because he didn't get to touch him while they were having sex. After Leo was done Cristiano kneeled down & cleaned the dried come from his thighs. He placed kisses on one of Leo's inner thigh while his hand caressed the other. Cristiano stood up, fondling with Leo's balls without saying anything as the smaller man ducked his face against his chest, a small whimper leaving his mouth. He felt Leo's heartbeats getting faster. Cristiano wrapped his other arm around Leo's thin body & pressed a finger inside him making Leo throw his head back, eyes closed, breathing hitch.

"Cris-..."

"Shhhh..." Cristiano cut him off by sealing their lips for a deep, wet kiss under the shower. He crooked his finger inside Leo making the younger man grunt in their kiss.

"Cristiano i think-..." Leo muttered breaking the kiss.

"I said quiet" Cristiano said authoritatively.

"But i can't...."

"I'm just helping you getting cleaned up" Cristiano said pulling out his finger which made Leo hide his cherry red face against his chest again, giggling this time. "Horny bitch!" Cris rolled his eyes affectionately.

Cristiano made Leo sit on the bathroom counter after wrapping him in two fluffy towels & now he is gnawing one end of his hairband, watching his boyfriend gel his hair. After Cristiano was done he dried Lionel's hair with the hairdryer he took the hairband from his hand & slid it on Leo's hair. Lionel looked at him questionably. "What? Don't you want to look like a pwincess" Cristiano mimicked Leo squealing, wiggling his booty making Leo pout "aww don't be all pouty now..i've gifts for you, c'mon" he helped Leo hop down from the bathroom counter. "You look super cute wearing hairband, you should grow back your hair again"

"...then all I'll need is a pair of fake boobies"

"Wouldn't that be amazing? Then i'll be able to squeeze them...your man boobs are like two dots"

"Eww Cristiano you're disgusting!!!" Leo punched him on his biceps...then few more followed.

"Hey...no hitting!" Cristiano laughed trying to resist as they both made their way to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think about this chapter & thank you for leaving all the nice comments & kudos! :)


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you gonna sit there & keep sulking all night ?" Cristiano asked frustratedly as he prepared dinner in the kitchen. Lionel just glared at him clenching his jaws. He has not been in a very good mood since he returned from Argentina & the reason is obvious : the four match ban imposed on him by FIFA. Even Cristiano agrees its too much but that doesn't mean Leo will keep brooding over it, he is dealing with his boyfriend's impudent behavior since morning now, Leo came to Madrid from after not being able to play against Bolivia because he won't be able to play against Granada either with Barca because of one match suspension....another reason to sulk about. Cristiano tried to help him, he really did...tried to make him feel better by praising him, saying encouraging words but nothing worked. His sub just kept being crabby & disrespectful. "Leo, eat your dinner" Cristiano's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he placed a plate full of pasta in front of him then sat on the opposite side chair with plate. Cristiano's stern voice surely left a mark on Leo because he moved the plate closer to himself & took up the fork in his hand but he did that with a snort to express his resentment but forced a spoonful of pasta down his throat, Cris just sighed & started gobbling down his own dinner. Dinner time was awfully quiet & awkward...at least it was for Cristiano. He looked at Leo when he was done to find him playing with his barely touched food. "Want me to feed you ?" Cristiano said with a warm smile because he can understand just how much his baby is stressed right now & he needs to remain clam.

"Stop treating me like a fucking baby!" Leo lashed out.

"If you act like one, you're going to be treated like one!" Cristiano yelled at him not being able to hold himself back.

Lionel looked at him with absolute disgust but his eyes were glassy & pleading, bottom lip jutting out to form a pout. Cristiano was about to say something but Leo stormed upstairs & slammed the door of the room shut.

When Cristiano entered their room after 30 minutes or so he found his boyfriend snoring softly on the bed. He sighed in relief & to some extent because of tiredness, Leo has been an absolute brat today breaking arguments & throwing tantrums, he didn't help Cristiano doing a single work & just kept moping. Cristiano knows why he has been acting like a brat all day, Leo just wants a good spanking or rough sex to relieve his stress, Cris is grateful Lionel fell asleep now he can take some rest too. He placed a soft kiss on Leo's forehead & pulled him closer against himself.

\--------

Leo stomped down the stairs to the living room, he was about to leave the house when Cristiano's deep voice called him from the back.

"Where are you going ?"

"I'm going out..." Leo replied flatly. He's still in the same grey adidas track pants & baby pink t-shirt he fell asleep wearing plus a black hooded jacket that belongs to Cristiano.

"Come here."

"I need some fresh air" Lionel shrugged.

"Lionel i said come here" Cristiano said in a tone that leaves no room for further argument, pointing at the floor in front of him, the tone that never fails to make Leo shiver. He watched Lionel come to him in slow hesitant yet somehow confident steps which surprised him. Leo has never been this defiant, he barely got punished by Cristiano for being disobedient, he has always been a good, pliant sub. Cristiano literally dragged him by his wrist to the dining table & forced him to sit.

"What the fucking hell-..."

"You can go in the backyard after having breakfast" Cristiano bought him a bowl of cereal & nuts.

"I want to go out!" Leo said challengingly clenching his jaw.

"Last warning Leo."

"Who the hell do you think you are !?" Lionel threw the bowl away. Luckily the bowl didn't break neither there was milk in the bowl, there was just cheerios & nuts scattered all over the floor.

"Clean up the mess!"

"No!"

"*you will clean up your mess*" Cristiano ordered in a calm yet stern voice.

"I'm not your fucking slave! you don't own me!"

"Who said that !?" Cristiano dragged him out of the chair by the collar of his jacket & made him kneel on the floor. "I better see you've started cleaning up when i come back" he left the room as Leo started cleaning the floor. Cristiano returned after a minute with Leo's pink collar & a leash. He put it around Leo's neck while Leo cleaned the floor.

"What are you doing !?" Leo tried to fight back.

"Isn't this what you want you little shit ?" Cristiano clasped his collar a bit tighter than usual but not too tight to make it hard to breath then attached the leash with his collar. "Don't you just enjoy getting humiliated my little bitch !?"

Leo let out a whimper as Cristiano lead him to their playroom by his leash. "Stripe" he said authoritatively.

"huhh..." Leo turned his face to the other side of the room folding his hands across his chest petulantly.

"I'll count to three. One...two...-" Cristiano watched his sub double think then slowly taking off his jacket & drop it on the floor carelessly, he did same with his t-shirt & pant glaring at Cristiano. "Now fold your clothes properly & keep it there" he took a cane from the cane stand & pointed at a small table in the corner of the room with it after Leo took off his boxers. Lionel scowled standing naked in the middle of the room like Cristiano insulted him by asking him to do this, Cristiano just smirked & walked to him "I love it when you think you've a choice here" he whispered in Leo's ear making him shiver. Lionel yelped in pain when the cane hit the area under his butt-cheeks. He quickly got down on his knees & started organizing his clothes, he could almost hear his heart pounding in his chest as his breathing hitched with fear & anticipation. Cris pointed the cane to the other side of the room where the floor is covered with soft mattresses & some rings for bondage to walk over after Leo placed his neatly folded clothes on the small table. And of course Cristiano had to hold the end of the leash behind him to make it more humiliating. "Bend over on the bench" Cristiano commanded.

"You should get 100 spanks for all the rules you've broken since yesterday but you know thats not possible. Our maximum limit is 30 but i can still reduce it if you just apologize for your behavior" Cristiano said running his fingers against Leo's spine while Leo wailed at the mention of 30 spanks. Papi has never spanked him 30 times! suddenly Lionel feels guilty for what he did, he has always been Papi's good little pet...but...but what FIFA did to him is unfair too! Cristiano watched fight leaving Lionel's body as he lowered his head, he was about to apologize but then again the thoughts he was fighting all this time came back in his mind....'four match ban is unfair"

"You're jerk if you think you own me!" Leo snapped instead of apologizing. Cristiano was surprised to see him still arguing but kept his expression neutral somehow.

"You're such a brat Lionel" Cristiano wrapped his fingers around Leo's throat & gave him a evil smirk slightly choking him "You're fighting with me because you can't go out there & say it to the press" he said harshly but gently guided Leo to bend over on the thickly padded bench which is a bit higher than the regular ones "Do you feel any discomfort ?" Cristiano asked in a serious tone as he handcuffed Leo's hands together.

"Why do you care ?" Leo spat. The cane came down on his ass for the second time leaving a stinging pain as his crotch became wet.

"I asked do you feel any discomfort, pet ?" Cristiano looked down at him arching an eyebrow.

"nuhh..." Leo stammered.

"No what ?"

"...p-papi ?"

"No...i want you to call me master. I need to remind you your place" Cristiano said, his cock already reacting in his pant.

"..y-yes master"

After Cristiano cuffed Leo's ankles to the rings attached to the mattress he went to the other side of the room to get some stuffs. Leo hears shuffling sounds but he doesn't look around. Cristiano returned to his place & presented three things in front of him : a flogger, a crop & a paddle. "I'll let you choose what you want to get spanked with...so which one will it be pet ?"

"...your hand" Leo's voice cracked, he looked up at Cristiano with his best puppy face but his dom could see the fear his eyes & thats the whole point, Lionel enjoys getting spanked from his hand too much, Cristiano knows.

"Nahh! ...then it won't be a punishment for you, you'll enjoy it too much. Now choose...quickly!" Cristiano bought down the cane on the bench & its noise of hitting the leather padding made Leo shudder.

"...t-the c-crop ?" Leo stumbled on his words, Cristiano took the crop with a serious face & positioned himself behind Leo.

"25 spanks!" Leo stilled for a bit hearing his punishment but Cristiano combed his hand through Leo's hair then massaged his shoulder blades to him relax "...be a good pet for master"*"you don't have to count but thank me once we're done. You remember your safe word ?"

"...y-yes master"

"Shall we begin ?"

"umm..." Leo forced himself to say.

"I'm sure it won't be hard for you seeing how much you are enjoying it" Cristiano poked his hard cock with the crop from back. Leo knew what was coming but still the first hit came as a surprise. He hissed in pain as Cristiano said "One!", then came the second one...the third. Cristiano doesn't really go easy with punishments so by the time they reached 10 Leo was sniffling already, he can't cry...not yet, theres 15 more to come & he knows he deserves it....hell, even half an hour ago *he wanted this*. "Shameless little pain-slut...i'm trying to discipline you but this is turning you on!"*"...i didn't expect any better from you though" Cristiano said bringing down the crop on Leo's plump butt-cheek.

Tears streaked down Leo's cheek, he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from making any noise *he wants to be papi's good pet because papi is always so supportive to him, he has to show papi he's worth his time.* But when they were on the 20th spank Leo was sobbing loudly in pain. "....just 5 more pet" Cristiano said encouragingly, he stopped for a moment to admire Leo's perfectly round ass covered with red bruises then started again.....23...24...25! & they're done. Lionel cried and shivered, he could literally feel his ass burning.

"...I-ah-I am s-sorry master" Leo said hiccuping as he cried "s-so sorry....please f-fo'give me ?"

"Shh baby...i know you're sorry" Cristiano rubbed his sides soothingly, licking his bottom lip seeing how sexy Leo looks all bent over in front of him.

"...w-wa-nna be master's good p-pet....l-ove me ?"

"Of course pet i love you & i'll show it to you..." Cristiano sucked on his finger before pushing it into Leo's hole. Leo inhaled deeply, back arching beautifully as Cristiano pressed on his prostate, the burning pain of his spanked ass got clouded by pleasure, his cuffed hands gripped harder on the edge of the bench. Cristiano slicked his cock with a generous amount of lube while adding another finger in Leo, his pant pooled around his ankle.

"Master..." Leo whined wiggling his ass.

"Shh...don't move!" Cristiano stilled him. He nudged his cock against Leo's hole but he kept pushing back, trying to rub his already dripping cock against the bench. Leo gritted his teeth when Cristiano pushed inside him, the pain from the stretch made him forget about the on his ass. He just wheezed & moaned in pleasure even though it hurt a bit since Cris didn't prepare him well.

"Master...?" Leo said breathlessly, Cristiano pushed harder in him inside of replying & probably thats what he wanted.

"Ohh god kitten...you so tight!" Cristiano panted as he moved his hip.

"Master please.." Leo mewled.

"...i'm not gonna touch you pet...you gonna come from my cock or not at all" Cristiano said grabbing a fistful of his hair & pulled hard. Lionel made some unintelligible whiny noise in protest as he started rubbing his cock against the leather surface on the bench for some friction which only earned him a light swat on his ass but it was enough to his skin on fire again. Leo cried out in pain. "....didn't i just say...y-you gonna come from my cock only"*"your ass looks so beautiful Leo! you get so red..."

"S-sorry master..." new drop of tears rolled down Leo's cheek at the same time he blushed & felt proud while Cristiano pounded on his prostrate dead on.

"You can come pet..." Cristiano said to Leo after few minutes so that the orgasm can help him with his pain a bit.

"....master, i need help master" Leo whimpered. The tingling sensation in his lower belly is getting stronger every second but he needs some help to relieve himself.

"I won't & if you can't come from this you aren't getting any orgasm for a week!"

"Papi nooo..." Leo tried to concentrate on Cristiano's dick moving moving inside him. He clenched around Cristiano as he spilled on himself & the bench screaming Cristiano's name.

"...see ? told ya you could come just from my cock, cockslut!" Cristiano said in a ragged voice. He didn't take much longer either & emptied his seed in Leo. "...i'll be back in a minute, remain still & hold my come ?" Cristiano said pulling out of Leo's body after his breathing evened. He bit his bottom lip admiring Leo's hole contract & white shimmery liquid drool out. He bought Leo's tail plug & carefully coaxed it in his leaking hole then uncuffed his legs & hands "now you'll be papi's good little kitten" Cristiano said slipping the kitten ear hairband on Leo's head, he cupped Leo's face & put a soft kiss on his lips.

"Master..." Leo moaned squirming as the plug moved against his already sensitive prostrate but he is tired, he is satisfied but there is a stinging pain in his ass so he didn't fight back when Cristiano picked him up & bought him back to their bedroom "...i'm s-sorry for behaving so badly" Leo sniffled a bit.

"All is forgiven okay....its time you forgive yourself too, ya ?" Cristiano smiled, gently putting him down on the bed & Leo nodded jutting out his bottom lip with glassy eyes, playing with his soft furry pink tail that matches his collar & kitten ears. He flinched in pain when his sore butt touched the soft bedsheet "...but i want u to remember about this punishment & don't repeat such behaviour again in future...papi owns you" Cristiano helped him to turn on side. "I'll clean you, you don't have to take shower now alright.." he went to the bathroom & returned with two wipes & a bottle of lotion, stripped from his cloth & only a towel wrapped around his waist. He cleaned the come from his stomach & between his thighs with the wet wipe then again with the dry one "Leo stop playing with your tail..." Cristiano said with a frown trying to put some soothing lotion on Leo's sore butt-cheeks.

"...but papi i love my tail so much! ...c-can i call you that now" Leo blushed.

"Yes kitten you can" Cristiano smiled "& you can play with your tail after i put some soothing lotion on your red bum...be a good kitten for papi"

"Okayyy..." Leo stilled for Cristiano. He is so grateful to Cristiano for taking such good care of him after every session, his ass really hurts like a bitch right now.

"Papi where you goin' ? I want cuddles....pet me ?" Leo whined snuggling deeper against the pillows when he saw Cristiano walking out of the room.

"I'll take a quick shower-..."

"Buh cuddles ?" Leo cut him off pouting.

"I'll be quick, i promise...do you need anything else?" Cristiano chuckled. He is happy Leo is feeling better now & he is proud of his sub.

"Okay...but don't take too long" Leo said yawning.

"Alright..."

When Cristiano came back from the shower Leo was snoring softly already. He looks more than beautiful with his kitten ears & tail, Cris combed back his sweaty hair strands from his forehead & pressed a soft kiss, he covered Leo's naked body with a blanket before leaving.

"Leo ? Leo...?" Cristiano called him after 15 minutes.

"Papi nooo...." Leo whined in his sleep.

"I've made smoothie for you & bought some fruits....it'll take only five minutes darling"

"Cuddle meh ?"

"Yes yes, I'll cuddle you & feed you. You've cried a lot today....don't want you get dehydrated" Cristiano stroked his hair gently.

Leo leaned into his touch purring. Cristiano guided him to sit up & then carefully pulled him on his lap, Leo shrieked a bit when he felt the blunt tip of his butt plug press against his prostrate & the sore butt rub against the fabric of Cristiano's pant, Cris rubbed Leo's sides soothingly to calm him. He bought pieces of strawberries to Leo's mouth which Leo accepted obediently & seductively licking his fingers making Cristiano roll his eyes affectionately. Lionel made 'srrr' noises as he sucked on the straw of the smoothie glass.

"Leo stop it, its empty" Cristiano chuckled taking the empty glass from Leo's hand "...& you've to stop squirming if want cuddles" he tightened his arms around Leo.

"I want to play with my tail" Leo pouted.

"...here" Cristiano grabbed the fluffy pink tail & handed to Leo.

"Handle it with care, its a part of me okay ?" Leo pouted.

"Alright sorry..." Cristiano stifled his laughter.

"Don't i look sexy wearing it ?" Leo poked out his tongue.

"Sexy & slutty..." Cristiano rubbed his nape with one hand & moved Leo butt plug with the other making Leo moan "why don't you complete your nap & dance for me when you wake up ?"

"Lap dance ?" Leo blushed.

"I was thinking about just dancing but that'll be better" Cristiano grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think about this chapter in the comments!


	20. Chapter 20

"Leo stop staring at me like that" Cristiano said with an indignant huff lying on the sofa.

"How could you do this Cristiano!? What about your fangirls & photo shoots? Are you going to pose wearing undies with that bald-...." Lionel kept ranting about his boyfriend's new hairstyle.

"Firstly, i'm not bald-...this isn't..okay, i just cut my hair short"

"so short that it looks like freshly mown grass!" Leo said dramatically.

"Why are you complaining now ? You hated my gelled hair...wasn't it too greasy for your hands ?"

"Yeaah but that doesn't mean you'd go bald...bald! Oh my god i can't even look at you right now....my hair" Leo kept complaining petulantly.

"Its my hair..." Cristiano sighed. He should've said Leo about it.

"Well, you don't have any now..."

"Stop complaining-.."

"Stop complaining? stop complaining huh Cristiano!? & what am i supposed to play with when we make love ? ...you got no hair!" Leo exasperated.

"Will you stop being so dramatic !? I was supportive when you dyed your hair blonde" Cristiano said with an annoyed expression shifting on the sofa.

"It made me look like a fairy! You said it yourself" Leo pointed at him accusingly "your hair looks like pokey beard" he mumbled dejectedly.

"Leo enough!" Cristiano's voice out a bit harsh since Lionel gasped a bit, pursuing his lips "come here...lets cuddle a bit okay ?" His expression softened seeing the uncertainty in Leo's face, he patted on the soft leather inviting Leo to lay with him.

"Nope! your hair will give me beard burn" Leo replied with a grumpy voice as he got up from the sofa & went to the kitchen....only to return just ten minutes later.

He literally crawled over Cristiano who was watching TV & situated himself against his chest.

"..mmph Leo get off"

"Your hair will grow back in a week right?" Lionel mewled nuzzling against Cristiano's chest.

"Not in a week baby & i think it'll be back to normal in two weeks" Cristiano rolled his eyes affectionately rubbing his back "you can bear this for two weeks..."

"Hmm...just don't do this again"

"I won't, i promise...i wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for Marcelo"

"Of course...stupid Marcelo!" Leo grunted under his breath "but you'll never ever do this again no matter who says it" he said it like he's setting rules for Cristiano "...it makes you look like those tough doms from bdsm.com" he mumbled nibbling on Cristiano's t-shirt.

"Leo, i'm a tough dom"

"Yeah right.." Leo giggled finally looking up at him.

"What !? I'm not tough ? All that disciplining & punishments i give you isn't enough!?" Cristiano said incredulously sitting up while Leo just poked his tongue out in reply "what Leo ? am i not tough enough for you ?" He raised an eyebrow, its almost like Leo's words have insulted him.

"You're tough & i enjoy the dominance very much...you know i do & honestly i feel a bit scared sometimes when you're about to punish me..." Leo said understanding how serious Cristiano is "but its not because of the punishment, i trust you very much...just get scared that i keep annoying you so much that its gonna be the 'last time' you know...you won't want a indisciplined sub like me" Leo stuttered a bit "i know nobody can give me what you give me & i love you so much, i'm scared to lose you"

"So you want me to be an asshole to you all the time & keep you so scared with punishments & threats that you won't even dare do anything of your own ?" Leo remained silent at this & kept staring his lap "Leo how many times did i give you any corporal punishment in last 6 months? ...i told you to keep track of your punishments right?"

"Y-yes.. six times"

"You don't have to be scared. I'm not going to punish you...this is a normal discussion"Cristiano assured him "& yes I had to punish you only six times. You were that good" he cooed cupping Leo's face. He's glad they're having this talk so he can know about Leo's insecurities "i don't want a dull, bland sub...i want you...only you, my playful, bratty little sub" he hugged Leo who purred in his embrace.

"Thank you...i love you, i don't want you to be a tough dom like those on bdsm.com, you're perfect for me just take care of the hair or else what else will i tug on when you pound into me" Leo kissed him on his lip.

"We're perfect for eachother" Cristiano grinned kissing him back.


	21. Chapter 21

"Cristiano where are we gooooin'!?" Leo asked his boyfriend again.

"I told you its a surprise & for the last time Leo, you've to call me daddy" Cristiano said the last part a bit too sternly which earned him a pout from Lionel.

After Portugal's elimination from confed cup the season is officially over for Cristiano so he decided to go to some part of USA for vacation & join that secret bdsm community Iker always talks about. Its not that only Iker comes here to relax in his free times, a lot of his friends including some from blaugrana side come here. This community is discreet & doesn't allow everyone to be a part of it, it literally has its own administration & they only accept rich and celebrity clients. Cristiano had to spend some thousands to be a member but he has no reason to care about the pricing especially if Leo can be himself even in public without worrying about getting caught by the paparazzi.

"But why are we going in a deserted place? Look around theres no people or house" Leo whined.

"Its because we're in highway little one"

"I can't even see a car passing by"*"& why did you made me sit in this baby seat with a stranger driving our car" Leo whispered, pointing at the man who was driving the car.

"I'm not responding if you don't call me daddy"

"Daddyy pwease" Leo whispered again blushing.

"...because little ones should always seat in a baby seat because its safe" Cristiano chuckled but the main reason why he made Leo sit in the baby seat is because so that it can make him feel little & help him regress, he has been holding up for too long. Cristiano can't wait to be there & be surrounded by like minded people! "plus you wear still sleeping when we got here, i had to carry my sleeping baby bug to the car"

"d-did anybody see?" Leo mumbled as his blush deepened.

"Of course not baby...the car was waiting for us in the runway" *Perks of being rich!*

" n' that man"*"...daddy" Leo added quickly after Cristiano arched an eyebrow questionably at him.

"Like you can see he's driving us to the nice place i was talking about where we'll spend our vacations" the man in the front didn't seem to be bothered by their conversation & kept his eyes fixed on the road. "How long will it take to get there?" Cristiano asked him.

"Just nine more kilometers sir"

Just nine more kilometers, that won't take long Cristiano told himself.

The car was stopped in a checkpoint & the driver showed them some papers before they were allowed in the other side. Cristiano read about all the services & facilities they had here but now he's here, he's impressed with all the security & discretion. They've literally built a town with posh medium sized mansion houses on both sides of the road & lots of greenery.

"Bub do you want your paci?" Cristiano asked seeing Leo gnawing his bottom lip nervously.

"Yes daddy.." he nodded & Cristiano slid Leo's pacifier between his lips. He is glad Leo is regressing & it happened so quickly "daddy were r wee?" Leo asked chewing on his pacifier nipple.

"I'll explain everything to you when we get home but right now i need you to be in your best behavior"*"i know you're confused & probably scared but you don't have to be, daddy is right here with you" Ughh he should've told Lionel about this, Cristiano cursed himself. After five more minutes of drive the car stopped in front of a white mansion house.

"We're here sir" the driver announced. Leo noticed there was a man & a lady standing in the driveway of the house & he sucked on his pacifier hard subconsciously because he's a bit apprehensive about what's gonna happen next & it feels good sucking on it. Cristiano got out of the car first then came around to get Leo, he unbuckled the the baby seat belts & carried Leo on his hip.

"Remember about what i said about good behavior" he whispered to Leo before making his way to the man waiting for him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Ronaldo, its so nice to have you with us. I hope you didn't have any trouble coming here" the man greeted him.

"No...& please call me Cristiano" he shaked hand with the man while holding his baby with another.

"Arrangements has been made as you've asked for...Lisa will show you around the house. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call us. The car will be here for your use during your stay...i hope you & your little one will enjoy..." he looked at Leo who had his face hid between his daddy's neck & shoulder blade all this time.

"Um...sorry he's a bit shy"*"baby bug why don't you tell greet him like a sweet little boy you are hmm ?" Cristiano whispered in Leo's ear & gently rocked him. He finally looked at the man & waved at him because he *is* his daddy's sweet little boy but didn't say anything.

"Hi little one-.." before the man could complete his sentence Leo ducked his head back against Cristiano's shoulder blades, Cristiano gave him an apologetic look murmuring : 'it's alright baby' to Leo.

"I understand...he's probably a bit overwhelmed"*"I'll leave now...need to take care of some business. Enjoy your stay"

"Thank you.." Cristiano nodded with a smile.

"...whenever you're ready sir" the girl said holding the keys of the house.

"Yaa lets go.."

The girl showed them around the house. Its a nice beach house with two bedrooms, three bathrooms, a movie room & a nursery beautifully decorated, there's a highchair by the dining table just like Cristiano asked for.

"This area is divided into three blocks, the other two has clubs & bars...the security in tight here, no one comes in without permission so you don't have to worry about being photographed or something. We also have a community hall & day care center if you'd like to send your little to socialize, all the details are give in the community magazine if you need anything else, call me..." the girl said in one breath before leaving.

"Sure..." Cristiano forced a smile then sighed after closing the door.

"Daddy..." Leo mewled seeing Cristiano coming at him.

"I know honey you've got a lot of questions & i'm here to answer them now" Cristiano sat on the furry carpet beside Leo & pulled him on his lap "remember when i said that nobody can see you as a 'little' other than me?" & Leo nodded with a frown.

"Buh mah fwends know..."

"Except me & our friend circle baby...you know its a scary, cruel world.." & Leo nodded again "but this place is safe for the littles, we can go out & have-..."

"Go pu disnep lan' ?" Leo said around his pacifier, squealing.

"There is no disney land here baby bug but we can go to normal parks...with swings & make sand castles in the beach & nobody will bother us" Cristiano said rubbing Leo's back.

"Yayyy" Leo squealed without understanding everything.

"So this place is safe for you to be little here & we can do everything we couldn't do at Barcelona & Madrid, you understand what i'm saying?" Cristiano said & Leo gave him a nod, jutting out his bottom lip "lets run you a bath first then.." he said lifting Leo up with him without waiting for him to reply.

"Can i stan' under rain daddy?" Leo asked sitting naked on the bathroom counter with a yellow duck while his daddy went to leave his clothes in the laundry basket.

"You can but you've to be very still"

"I pow'mise"

Cristiano guided him to the shower. "Should i make it rain now?"

"Yush daddy" Cristiano pressed a button to start the shower & Leo stated wiggling & squealing in joy.

"Leo you promised you'll stand still"

"Make more rain daddy" Leo said in a squeaky voice looking at the hand shower.

"No!"

"Dadda pwease..." he gave Cristiano his best puppy eyes, jutting out his lips.

"Alright..." Cristiano sighed defeatedly & took the hand shower.

"Daddy tickles..." Leo giggled when water from the hand shower hit his tummy "daddaa..." he stomping his feet in the wet floor.

"It does?" Cristiano pointed at his shoulders now while Leo kept squealing in joy. Both were having fun doing this but then Leo slipped on the wet floor & fell on his ass with a loud thud & he head crashed against the wall "Shit! Baby where did you get hurt?" Cristiano quickly turned of the shower & pulled a crying Leo against his chest. He should've been more careful! "I'm so sorry baby bug...i-i should've been more careful- i shouldn't have let you...fuck!" Cristiano said hysterically while Leo kept crying his heart out holding his forehead. Cristiano wrapped him with two towels & carried him to the living room "please move your hand so i can see it" he settled Leo on the fluffy carpet instead of the sofa before he moved Leo's hand away from his forehead. The right side of his forehead has swelled up badly "I'll back with an ice pack" Cristiano left his crying baby to get an ice pack from the refrigerator.

"Daddy is so sorry little one..." Cristiano cooed holding an icepack on his forehead as he rocked Leo soothingly on his lap.

"Da-da-..." Leo struggled breathing. His body is all wet & his head hurts.

"I'm right here little one...try to concentrate on your breathing okay?" Cristiano took a deep breath in but Leo is too overwhelmed right now to follow so Cristiano started drying his hair with the towel.

"Dada hwats!"

"I know baby & i'm trying to make it go away"

"Kiss mah ouchie..." Lionel mewled sniffling

"Of course baby bug" Cristiano laughed a bit before placing a soft kiss on his ouchie "is it better now?" He asked after Leo's sobs turned into hiccups but his baby just whimpered in reply "are you feeling okay now? daddy will take you to the beach after lunch.." he said to make Leo feel better, his baby has turned red from that the crying. After ten more minutes of cuddle Leo finally let go of his daddy. Cristiano left Leo in playpen with some toys & kookie, when he was satisfied that Leo is feeling okay now, he didn't get any time to go through their luggages so Leo was playing in the playpen with a towel wrapped around his hip.

"Kookie!" Leo squealed hugging his stuffed bunny "wain gave meh hwats" he complained to his stuffed toy "daddy left me.."*"dun wike when daddy goes 'lone" Leo kept babbling lying on his stomach with face pressed against the mattress of the playpen & ass up in the air. There's still a dull pain in his forehead & it feels weird, Leo touched the red swelled up area on his forehead out of curiosity which made him wince in pain "daddddyyy?" He called turning towards the kitchen to get Cristiano's attention who was preparing their lunch.

"I'm right here little one" Cristiano said walking towards him "oh myy...look at this wee naked baby" he faked a gasp seeing Leo sitting on the crumpled towel all naked & Leo giggled "i'm gonna get some clothes for you" he said with a smile before leaving.

"Daddy 'll go beach?" Leo asked swinging his legs sitting on his highchair while Cristiano feed him small chunks of omelette.

"We'll go baby...after you finish having your lunch"

"Wanchu meet dory"

"Okay little one but you need to stop talking when i feed you. Look how much you're dropping & please swinging your legs too" Cristiano scolded pointing at Leo messed bib.

"Daddy do ae'oplane?" Leo asked jutting out his bottom lip after after a moment of silence.

"Alright.." Cristiano sighed. Its seems like baby Leo has two modes, one when he is a calm & obedient baby & another when he's all jumpy & nothing can keep him down, Cristiano adores both, he smiled to himself thinking about it "...here is the aeroplane coming" he lifted the plastic fork in the air & moved his hand towards Leo mouth who was waiting with his mouth open "where is it gonna land...oh it lands on Leo's tiny mouth!" Cristiano said dramatically feeding Leo another bit of omelette.

" 'gain" Leo giggled.

"I'm not gonna do it if you giggle while eating" Cristiano frowned again.

\-----

Leo wobbled to the beach in a tiny red shorts & a small blue bucket in his hand.

"Leo slow down!" Cristiano called him from the back as he walked towards Leo in quick steps holdings two plastic shovels & another bucket for Leo to play with. Lionel stopped & turned at him with a frown "Leo if you go to places on your own then i've to take you back inside the house"

"Daddy..." Leo mewled with a guilty expression "no mad.." he wrapped his hands around Cristiano & hugged him which made Cristiano smile.

"I'm not mad my little princess i just want you to be safe & i can do that only when you're in front of me" Cristiano murmured stroking Leo's hair.

"Louve ew daddy..." Leo looked up at him with brown, innocent eyes.

"Love Leo the most" Cristiano leaned down a bit to kiss him on the forehead. He loves their height difference, he loves how Leo fits under his chin.

"Louve daddy the most-est" Leo squealed.

"I believe you bub...lets make sand castles yeah?" Cristiano said laughing at his adorable baby who nodded. Cristiano spread a towel on the beach & made Leo sit on it so that his legs don't get covered by sand while he sat on a chair & watched his baby play. Leo filled the bucket with sand then upturned it.

"Daddyy a castle!" He beamed.

"Its beautiful baby but i think we can still make some improvements..." Cristiano joined Leo. He shaped the mound of sand carefully then poked a finger in it "...window from where Leo can see daddy"

"Daddy stay in castle! Dada kin'..."

"Aww baby bug you'll let me be the king of your castle?" & Leo nodded his head "thats so sweet of you" Cristiano kissed him.

"Kin' daddy n' pwincess Leo"*"Find dory en wo'ter?"

"Dory lives doesn't live here baby, she lives far from here"

"Um find her!?" Lionel said bringing his hands to his mouth to suck on his sandy knuckles.

"No Leo...!" Cristiano quickly caught Leo's hand in a iron tight grip "don't put your dirty hand in your mouth! Your tumtum will hurt! & please don't even think about going in the water today after what happened in the shower" he said a bit harshly than he intended to.

"Daddy..." Leo's voice came out a bit shaky.

"Baby bug..." Cristiano guided him to the beach chair with a sigh. He didn't mean to scare Leo "i understand you got some scolding today & you got hurt too but...daddy didn't mean to upset you" he pulled Leo closer to his body who whimpered in reply. This is Leo's first time experience in an environment outside his home as a little & he got more scolding than usual so Cristiano can understand if he's upset now "are you mad at daddy?"

"Love Leo mo'.." Leo's words got muffled against Cristiano's chest.

"I do little one, you know i do...i promise i won't scold you again today & we can go in the water too" he rubbed Leo's back soothingly.

"...weally?" Leo asked sitting up with a pout.

"Really my princess.." Cristiano kissed him on the lips "..lets go in the water"

"Noh.." Leo shaked his head a 'no' after a moment of thinking.

"No?"

"Dun wanchu get mo ouchies" Leo winced a bit placing a hand on his red forehead.

"Is it still hurting badly?" Leo ducked his head against Cristiano's chest again & mewled "then lets just enjoy the sun...here take your paci & cuddle up" Cristiano pushed the pacifier between Leo's lip.

Leo fell asleep sucking on his paci, cuddled up against his daddy.

\-----

"Leo stop playing with that horse now, you'll get sick" Cristiano said with a frown washing the dishes.

"Why daddy?" Leo rocked himself even more on the rocking unicorn.

"Because you just had your dindin"

"Buh i wanna ride uni-korn"

"Baby bug..." Cristiano said warningly & Leo slowed down a bit with a pout. Cristiano dried his hands & walked towards Leo with a sigh "why don't you play with your piano little one?" He suggested picking Leo up & taking him to the playpen.

"-toons? Disney pwincess.." Leo said sucking on his pacifier.

"You want to watch disney princess?" Cristiano chuckled & Leo nodded "which one do you want to watch?..Cinderella?" He asked walking into the movie room carrying Leo.

"No cinder-wella"

"Then Aurora?"

"Um..ri'el?"

"What baby bug? I'm sorry i didn't understand.."

"Rii-elll daddy" Leo repeated "da wo'tah kween"

"You mean ariel?" Cristiano chuckled, Leo squealed in reply. His baby voice is too cute. Cristiano played 'the little mermaid' on tv & joined Leo to watch it with him sinvc its just 8:30pm...just had dinner way too early today. Cris gave him a mermaid tail blanket too which was already there in the room "alright Leo the movie's over now lets go"*"lets brush our teeth & go to bed" Cristiano said clapping his hand after the movie was over.

"Nuuu daddy" Lionel whined sleepily, rubbing his eyes with back of his hand.

"Its 10:15 little one, good boys go o bed at this hour...you can't even keep your eyes open" Cristiano laughed picking up Leo.

"dun wanchu b'ush teeth now" Leo said groggily resting his head on Cristiano's shoulder.

"good boys always brush their teeth...i'll help you this time okay.."*"you sleep in your new nursery today" he carried Leo to the bathroom.

"dun wanchu.." Leo wiggled shaking his head & Cristiano had to tighten his grip around him "wanchu sleep wif daddy"

"aw you always sleep with me, you should sleep in your crib sometimes too" Cristiano put him down on the bathroom counter & tapped on his nose.

"noh daddy!" Leo said stubbornly.

"alright alright...you can sleep with daddy if you let me brush your teeth without any fuss, deal?"

"huh?" Leo looked at him vaguely resting his chin on his fingers before nodding.

"good boy.." Cristiano placed a soft kiss on his forehead before squeezing out some toothpaste on Leo's favorite panda toothbrush with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Romp Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468833) by [reynkout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/pseuds/reynkout)




End file.
